Haute drague à Konoha
by Mydaya
Summary: yaoi humour SasuNaru. Quand Sasuke tombe amoureux et ne sait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Reviews please !
1. Mon soleil

Chapitre 1 :

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Mydaya

Genre : Du shoujo pur et dur à partir d'un shounen °assez fière d'elle-même° C'est du yaoi soit dit en passant pour ceux que ça intéresse...

Couples : Alors il va vous falloir deviner !... Je sais, ça ne sert à rien, à part m'occuper, voil ! « Mon premier est ceci en plus populaire. Mon deuxième est ce qui me sert à me payer des vêtements. Mon troisième est la première syllabe d'un synonyme de fille. Mon quatrième est circulaire. Mon tout est un couple yaoi. » Bon c'est phonétique...

Disclaimer : Ai-je besoin de le rappeler ? Si ! Pff this sucks... Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Voilà et je vais pas vous eme..der avec ça.

— pour les paroles des persos

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

...

Sasuke fermait les yeux, complètement détendu. Il était sur le dos de quelqu'un, les jambes autour de la taille et les bras pendant des épaules, de part et d'autre du cou. Cela lui rappelait il y avait bien longtemps dans cette même position...

— Frère..., murmura-t-il en resserrant ses bras autour du cou de son porteur.

Il enfouit la tête au creux du cou de ce sauveur et répéta ce simple mot plusieurs fois comme une lituanie. La personne se raidit, puis finalement continua de marcher.

Sasuke se sentait encore très faible et il ne voyait pas pourquoi. Mais il voulait voir son frère, pas seulement le sentir, car une étrange odeur planait autour de son frère et de lui-même.

Il ouvrit péniblement un œil et fut ébloui par un soleil. Il cligna des yeux et constata que ce soleil était doux au toucher et l'entourait. Sasuke se redressa un peu et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait en fait de Naruto.

L'odeur était due au sang. Sasuke se rappela leur long combat alors qu'il voulait rejoindre Orochimaru. Naruto avait finalement trouvé les mots qu'il fallait entre deux coups de poings.

Sasuke rentrait à Konoha...

— Arrête de bouger, grogna Naruto.

— Hnn, fut tout ce que le brun réussi à répondre.

Il desserra cependant son étreinte du blond. Il referma les yeux, sa tête tourbillonnant en tous sens.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Naruto et Sakura s'étaient endormis dans un coin. Ils avaient du veiller sur son sommeil, mais n'avaient pas pu tenir toute la nuit. Car il faisait sombre dans la pièce. Hum... Ses coéquipiers avaient du se cacher pour rester tout le temps auprès de Sasuke. Ils avaient tous deux un beau visage lorsqu'ils avaient fermaient les yeux.

Sasuke commença à les apprécier comme ça. Sakura semblait plus sérieuse car lorsqu'elle se trouvait à proximité de Sasuke, elle devenait totalement gaga. Ses cheveux rose bonbon étaient plus sombres et soulignaient sa beauté adolescente. Adossée au mur, les jambes repliées et les bras étendus sur ses genoux, elle avait l'air triste dans son sommeil et abandonnée. Sa respiration était lente et agréable à entendre dans le silence de la nuit.

Sasuke tourna son regard vers son autre coéquipier. Malgré l'obscurité ses cheveux semblaient l'auréoler comme un ange. Naruto ressemblait plus à un enfant perdu dans son sommeil que lorsqu'il était réveillé en train de faire le pitre. Son visage était si innocent quand il fermait les yeux. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte et provoquait donc un doux bruit, un peu plus fort que celui de Sakura, mais tout aussi beau à entendre, presque... sensuel. Roulé en boule à même le sol, son corps se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration.

Dormants, ils étaient si paisibles... Sasuke continua de les fixer tous les deux jusqu'à ce que l'aurore vienne timidement prendre la place de la nuit. Là ses si calmes coéquipiers redevinrent les bruyants boulets de son équipe.

— Sasuke !

Sakura lui sauta au cou et pleura sur son épaule. Elle sortit des paroles incompréhensibles tant elle pleurait de joie.

Naruto restait en arrière, un peu gêné, se sentant un peu exclu. Mais ses yeux disaient qu'il était heureux de voir Sasuke rétabli et Sakura à nouveau souriante.

— As-tu faim, Sasuke ?

— Un peu, Sakura.

La jeune fille rayonna de joie et partit en courant chercher quelque chose à manger. Naruto la suivit du regard, ne sachant pas que le brun le regardait, lui. Le blond se retourna et fit un pâle sourire.

— Content que tu sois rentré, fit-il.

— ... Moi aussi.

— Tu sais, tout le monde s'inquiétait. J'avais été dépêché par l'Hokage avec Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba et Néji pour te retrouver et te ramener à Konoha.

— Ah. Je n'en ai pas souvenir.

— ... Ils se sont occupés de tes... amis.

— Il y a des pertes ?

— Non, heureusement. Ils sont tous gravement blessés et se reposent dans le même hôpital que toi. Les médecins sont plutôt optimistes : ils devraient aller mieux dans une semaine je pense. Mais ils garderont peut-être quelques séquelles...

— ... Je suis désolé.

— Pas autant que nous. Sakura n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Tsnuade était vraiment inquiète... bon peut-être plus pour le village que pour toi, je ne sais pas. Et puis les autres... Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Néji... ils se sont rendus compte que tu n'étais pas aussi parfait. Ils ont vu que tu cachais de terribles secrets sous ton aspect cool.

— Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?

— Euh... un jour et demi, je crois.

Sasuke ferma les yeux. Cela lui faisait vraiment bizarre de voir Naruto un peu plus sérieux que d'habitude.

Il rouvrit les yeux et tendit la main vers le blond surpris.

— Naruto...

Le jeune homme s'approcha du lit dans lequel Sasuke était allongé. Il prit sa main ; elle était froide.

— Oui ?

— Merci pour tout.

Puis le brun sombra dans un sommeil réparateur. Naruto posa sa main sur le lit et s'autorisa un sourire. Quand Sakura arriva, elle fut déçue que Sasuke se soit rendormi, mais elle décida de rester jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

Naruto préféra aller voir les autres. Chouji se gavait déjà de chips, ayant décrété que s'il mangeait assez, il guérirait trois fois plus vite. Son père était à son chevet quand Naruto arriva.

— ... Tu vois, je suis fier de toi, disait le père avant de se rendre compte de la présence du blond. Oh, bonjour Naruto. Comment vas-tu ?

— Je suis presque guéri ! Alors on m'a autorisé à marcher libre dans l'hôpital. C'est bizarre, je pense que j'étais même plus mal en point que Chouji, mais lui n'a pas terminé d'être parfaitement rétabli. Alors que moi, je quitte l'hôpital demain !

Le père lui fit un grand sourire, sans répondre à sa question.

Naruto parla un peu avec Chouji puis sortit voir Shikamaru. Celui-ci pestait tout seul dans sa chambre.

— Qu'y a-t-il, s'enquit le blond en entrant.

— Ah c'est toi, Naruto ! Figure-toi qu'ils comptent me garder encore pour un bout de temps... Pff, quelle galère ! Ça me soûle : ici, il ne se passe rien. Bon je reste dans mon lit, mais Ino passe souvent pour m'abreuver d'injures sur je ne sait quoi alors que j'ai risqué ma vie. Elle m'a traité d'imbécile d'être parti, etc... Je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes.

— Ahaha ! Pauvre Shika !

— Ouais moque-toi...

Après une demi-heure à bavarder, Naruto alla rejoindre Kiba. Enfin... pour gagner le lit où il se trouvait, Naruto dut esquiver plusieurs dizaines de chiens qui montraient les crocs au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait du lit.

— Calmez-vous, leur fit Kiba. C'est un ami.

Les chiens se calmèrent. Akamaru était endormi à côté de son maître. Kiba fit signe à Naruto d'être assez silencieux.

— Comment va Sasuke ?

— Il vient de se réveiller, répondit Naruto. Il est désolé pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

— Lui ? Désol ? Waouh, je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait un jour !

Ils se moquèrent tous deux du brun adoré par toutes les filles de Konoha pendant une heure.

Sortant de la chambre de Kiba, il se demanda s'il allait rendre visite à Néji. Il posa le pour et le contre durant quelques instants, puis décida qu'il allait faire un effort pour cette fois-ci. Seulement, il ne put approcher du Hyuga à moins de vingt pas, sa chambre étant entourée de différents gardes du corps appartenant au clan Hyuga.

Soupirant il retourna voir Sasuke. Sakura était en train de lui éplucher une pomme. Le brun s'était assis, un oreiller dans le dos. Naruto prit une chaise et s'y installa.

— J'ai vu les autres et ils se portent mieux. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les médecins disent qu'ils auront des séquelles.

— C'est parce que ça ne se voit pas, répondit Sakura. C'est comme Rock Lee. C'est à l'intérieur. Peut-être, comme lui, ne pourront-ils plus jamais se battre. Mais peut-être que tout ceci sera bénin.

— Je l'espère ! Parce que j'ai un combat à terminer avec Néji !

— Naruto ! Arrête d'être aussi égoïste ! Je pense qu'ils vont perdre beaucoup plus que toi.

— Est-ce que..., commença Sasuke et ses coéquipiers arrêtèrent immédiatement de parler pour l'écouter. Est-ce que j'ai parlé pendant mon sommeil ?

Naruto ne répondit pas, regardant à ses pieds, son visage étrangement refermé. Sasuke le remarqua du coin de l'œil. Sakura sourit au brun.

— Non, Sasuke. Désolée !

— Hnn.

Le soir arriva et Sakura dut rentrer chez elle, pour rassurer ses parents. Naruto put rester car il avait encore une dernière nuit ici. Il mangeait le reste de pomme que Sasuke n'avait pas mangé.

Le brun s'était rallongé et fermait les yeux, bien qu'il soit éveillé. Naruto posa le plat vide sur sa table de chevet, puis dit :

— Tu as parlé durant ton sommeil. Quand je te portais sur mon dos pour te ramener à Konoha. Tu as... beaucoup parlé.

— ... Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

— Tu as déliré sur ton père qui faisait parti de la police, tu lui parlais comme s'il était en face de toi. Tu as également parlé à ton frère. C'est celui qui voulait me tuer, non ?

— ...

— Et puis tu as dit ce que tu avais pensé pendant que tes parents sont morts. Je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi, ni comment ils sont morts, mais ça t'a fortement perturbé. Et puis tu as parlé de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un, je ne sais pas... Tu pourrais pas être plus précis quand tu délires ?

— Si tu crois que je fais exprès, baka.

— Me traite pas de baka, baka !

— Qui était la personne ? Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit sur elle ?

— Je sais pas trop, bouda Naruto à moitié. A un moment tu as parlé d'un soleil et d'un océan, j'ai pas tout pigé. Enfin ce quelque chose compte énormément pour toi, après je sais pas. Peut-être un endroit que tu aimes particulièrement, où tu passais du temps avec ta famille. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais !

— Merci de ne pas l'avoir dit devant Sakura.

— Chacun ses secrets. Ce n'étaient pas mes affaires.

— ...

L'heure où Naruto dut rejoindre son lit arriva et Sasuke se retrouva seul dans sa chambre à fixer le plafond. Il tendit la main vers le plafond et regarda le dos de sa main.

Ce soleil... cet océan... Il s'en souvenait bien. Une chevelure comparable au soleil et des yeux semblables à des océans.

...

Naruto...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sasuke : Ca y est encore une de tes lubies... -.- Je croyais qu'on en était débarrassé.

Mydaya : Et bah non !! Je n'avais plus d'idées pendant un certain moment, c'est tout ça arrive.

Naruto : Tu ne peux pas nous laisser espérer que tu nous avais complètement oubli ? Comme ça, on pourrait savourer notre joie !

Mydaya : Ah ça non, sûrement pas ! J'ai signé un contrat comme quoi il fallait que je m'occupe personnellement de vous deux ! Alors j'accomplis simplement ma mission.

Sasuke : D'où est-ce que tu nous parles de mission ? -.- Fait voir le papier.

Mydaya : Non.

Sasuke : Si.

Mydaya : Non, je te dis.

Naruto : Avoue tout !

Mydaya : Non, je nie tout en bloc. Laissez-moi des reviews pour leur prouver qu'ils ont tort et que j'ai raison de continuer !! ;)


	2. La raison de mon retour

Chapitre 2 :

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Mydaya

Genre : Shoujo. Et non vous n'avez pas mal lu, je n'ai pas écrit shounen ! Et ceux qu'aiment pas le yaoi, bah tant pis pour vous !!

Couples : Bravo à « » d'avoir trouvé de quel couple il s'agissait !

Disclaimer : J'ai dit que je ne le rappelais pas toutes les fois. Ils ne sont pas à moi, un point c'est tout !

— pour les paroles des persos

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Amoureux de Naruto ? Pourquoi ?

C'est son rival. Son frère, Itachi, préfère s'occuper du blond que de son propre frère. Les adultes considèrent généralement Naruto comme plus fort que Sasuke. Il a été capable de sauver Sakura. Sasuke non. C'est injuste.

Alors pourquoi ne pense-t-il qu'à lui quand il n'est plus dans les parages ? Pourquoi il aime bien savoir que le blond est à ses côtés ? Pourquoi attend-il avec impatience sa prochaine venue ? Et puis... pourquoi Sasuke est-il toujours aussi froid avec lui ?! Il ne se comprenait pas lui-même.

L'Hokage entra et s'assit à son chevet, entourée de ses deux gardes du corps. Sasuke voulut se lever pour lui rendre hommage.

— Hokage-sama, fit-il dans un rictus de douleur, sentant quelques côtes le rappeler à l'ordre.

— Ne bouge pas, sourit Tsunade. Je suis contente de voir que tu as changé d'avis... Maintenant, explique-moi pourquoi tu es parti et pourquoi tu es rentré.

Sasuke soupira ; il savait qu'il allait passer par là. Il avala sa salive et commença par essayer de faire comprendre à l'Hokage tout ce qu'il avait ressenti pour que ça l'amène à rentrer dans les rangs de Orochimaru.

Puis il s'arrêta de parler. Tsunade attendit un instant, mais remarquant qu'il n'allait pas continuer, le pressa :

— Et pourquoi es-tu rentr ?

— ... A quoi cela vous servait-il pour votre enquête ?

— C'est à l'Hokage de poser des questions, s'écria un des gardes.

— Ce n'est rien, apaisa Tsunade, puis à Sasuke : Si tu me dis pourquoi et que je trouve que cette justification est correcte, nous te laisserons libres. Sinon tu seras emprisonné dans nos cachots. Il n'y a pas d'alternative.

— ...

Sasuke détourna la tête vers la fenêtre et regarda dehors.

Il faisait beau. Tiens, il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant. Etait-ce parce qu'il trouvait qu'une personne était la plus belle personne du monde, que toutes les choses banales qui l'entouraient devenaient également merveilleuses ? C'était totalement stupide.

Il secoua la tête pour enlever ces stupides idées et refit face à Tsunade, les joues un peu rouges.

— Je... il y a une personne qui m'est chère à Konoha.

— Une personne ?

Tsunade faillit tomber de sa chaise. Elle se redressa peu sûre de rester encore stable. Elle lui fit un grand sourire imbécile. Un peu comme Naruto, songea un instant Sasuke.

— Hum... et on peut savoir qui est l'heureuse élue ?

— Je ne vois pas ce que cette question vient faire ici.

— Au contraire, rétorqua l'Hokage aussi sérieusement et aussi professionnellement qu'elle put. Car imagine qu'il arrive quelque chose à celle que tu aimes ! Je veux qu'elle soit pouponnée ! Et puis il faudra préparer votre maison et votre prochain mariage, ainsi que...

Tsunade partit dans une gagatisation sans nom dont seules les filles sont victimes. Finalement, elle sortit sans savoir de qui il voulait parler... et ça l'arrangeait grandement d'ailleurs. Il se réinstalla confortablement dans son lit et regarda fixement le plafond.

Amoureux de Naruto... Etait-ce plutôt de l'admiration ? Ou une franche amiti ?...

Il se sentait triste, déprimé et... vide quand Naruto n'était pas là. Mais lorsqu'il était dans un entourage plus ou moins proche du brun, celui-ci sentait venir sur ses lèvres un doux sourire... qu'il se dépêchait d'effacer quand l'autre abruti le regardait. Et puis il se sentait si bien à ses côtés.

De plus, la nuit, il commençait à rêver de son coéquipier. Au début, c'était juste de l'amitié, puis il y a eut quelques mots doux échangés, quelques caresses... Sasuke devinait que cette nuit, ça allait être beaucoup plus... Ses joues s'embrasèrent à une pensée. Maintenant c'était trop tard : quand il allait dormir, il était sûr de rêver de son coéquipier dans son lit.

— Sasuke !

— ... Bonjour Naruto.

— J'ai vu l'Hokage passer. Ca va, tout se passe bien ?

— Plus ou moins, répondit le brun à la pensée des dernières paroles de Tsunade. Mais je vais reprendre du service dès que je serais rétabli. Je ne guéris pas aussi vite, moi !

— Je sais, c'est pas donné à tout le monde d'être aussi génial que moi !

— ...

Naruto piailla durant presque toute la journée. Même Sakura ne réussit pas à totalement le calmer.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Naruto qui partit en premier : il avait donné rendez-vous à Iruka à Ichitaru. Sasuke resta donc seul avec Sakura durant quelques instants.

— Sakura.

— Oui, Sasuke ?

— ... Pardon de t'avoir fait peur la dernière fois.

La kunoichi aux cheveux roses ouvrit grand les yeux. Ses joues se colorèrent et elle fit avec timidit :

— Merci, Sasuke.

Le brun regarda le ciel par-delà de la fenêtre.

— Qu'y a-t-il, Sasuke ?

— Pourquoi fait-il beau ?

— ?? Euh... et bien c'est parce qu'il y a du soleil et pas beaucoup de nuage. C'est ça, la réponse que tu voulais ?

Un soleil ? Pff... D'accord le soleil était éblouissant, mais dérangeant parfois. Il se rappela quand Naruto commençait à hurler comme un dingue comme si on n'était pas dans une chambre d'hôpital. A la fin, ça devenait vraiment insupportable.

Enfin... il allait bientôt partir de cette chambre et rejoindre sa maison. Celle-ci lui semblera soudainement vide... vide de vie.

Sakura inspira un bon coup et s'assit sur le lit, à quelques centimètres du brun dans sa contemplation de la fenêtre. Sasuke tourna la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec la kunoichi aux cheveux roses.

Il ne recula pas, son visage toujours aussi neutre. Sakura ne recula pas non plus, le visage déterminé.

— Sasuke...

— Hnn ?

— Je... j'ai toujours senti un sentiment fort ancré en moi quand tu étais là. J'étais si heureuse d'être dans la même équipe que toi ! Bien que tu m'es fait peur quand Orochimaru t'a apposé son sceau. Et... quand tu es parti, j'ai cru un instant que jamais je te reverrais.

— ... et pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ?

— Quoi, demanda Sakura en se reculant.

— Pourquoi, après, as-tu été sûre que je reviendrais ?

— ... Naruto m'a promis de te faire revenir.

— Naruto ?

— Oui...

Sakura baissa les yeux tandis que Sasuke regardait dans le vague.

Voyant que le brun ne voulait afficher aucune réaction, Sakura décida d'agir et sauta dans les bras de Sasuke. Elle laissa ses larmes couler, blottie contre le torse bandé de son bien-aimé.

Sasuke resta les bras ballants, le dos bien droit.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne ressentais rien à ton égard, murmura-t-il. Merci de d'être inquiétée pour moi, mais je vais bien maintenant. Je n'ai pas besoin d'autant d'affection, Sakura. Lâche-moi.

— Non, je ne veux pas !

— Sakura...

— Je ne veux plus jamais te quitter ! Je vais être là quand...

— Sakura, s'écria Sasuke en la repoussant brusquement. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre alors lâche-moi.

Sakura leva ses beaux yeux verts. Il n'y avait pas de pleurs, comme s'y attendait le brun, mais juste une infinie tristesse.

Sakura inspira et expira à fond, regarda le sol, se leva du lit, fit quelques pas, leva la tête vers le plafond, puis se retourna vers Sasuke, un large sourire aux lèvres. Sasuke sentit que ce sourire était un tout petit peu forcé.

— Je comprends. Après tout ce temps, une fille a finalement réussi à capturer ton cœur. J'espère qu'elle est très mignonne et qu'elle saura te rendre heureuse. Qu'ainsi vous pourrez faire renaître le clan des Uchiha !

Elle n'en put plus, une larme guidant toutes les autres hors de ses yeux verts. Elle sortit en courant. Sasuke la laissa faire.

Tant mieux si Sakura pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. Déjà qu'il avait fait passé le message principal, si jamais elle avait su qu'il s'agissait de Naruto, elle aurait étripé le blond en moins de deux.

Mais l'avantage, c'est que Sakura parlera avec Ino. Ino parlera avec ses amies et tout Konoha sera au courant. Les filles se calmeront peut-être. A moins que... à moins que toutes les filles de Konoha se sentent visées par son amour.

— Rha, grogna Sasuke, soupirant comme si toutes les peines du monde pesaient sur ses épaules.

Sasuke se rallongea en soupirant : qu'est-ce que c'était compliqué de tomber amoureux !

Bon, maintenant il était fix : il était amoureux de Naruto. Mais est-ce que c'était réciproque ? Pas vraiment sûr... Mmmh...

Comment le savoir ? Le surveiller tous les jours. Bon. Naruto n'était pas vraiment très doué pour repérer les filatures ; il n'y aurait pas vraiment beaucoup de problèmes. Mais bon, comment savoir ?

Le lendemain, Naruto lui rendit encore une fois visite. Sasuke inspira longuement, prit son air impassible, sa plus belle voix morne et désintéressée, et lui lança :

— Cette chambre d'hôpital me rend malade.

— Héh ! C'est pour ça qu'il faut savoir guérir aussi vite que moi !

— ... Mais je ne suis pas tellement pressé de sortir car quand je vais rentrer, il n'y aura personne. Je n'ai plus de famille chez moi.

Un silence pesant suivit ses paroles. Sasuke baissa la tête, rajoutant à sa tragédie. Comme il l'avait deviné, Naruto réfléchit autant qu'il put sur ces paroles, puis déclara :

— Bah si tu veux, t'as qu'à venir squatter chez moi quelques temps. Ou le contraire, comme tu le sens.

— Tu veux m'héberger ? Moi ?

— Bah quoi ? A moins que ta supérieure personne ne veuille pas faire affaire avec un gars comme moi ? Bon ok, j'ai jamais reçu personne chez moi, mais...

— C'est bon, je viens.

— Ah cool ! Bon je sais pas trop quand tu rentres... Dans une semaine je crois...

Gagn ! Sasuke attendit qu'il parte pour une raison quelconque pour s'autoriser l'ombre d'un sourire. Il avait hâte d'être dans une semaine.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sasuke : ...

Mydaya : ça te fait pas plus d'effet que ça de dormir chez Naruto ?

Naruto : Oui dormir avec un dieu Apollon, on le fait pas tous les jours !

Mydaya : -.-

Sakura : T-T Je vais pas m'en remettre...

Mydaya : Mais si, mais si °sors un mouchoir° Et puis j'ai encore besoin de toi, alors va pas partir comme ça. Sasuke ! Saute pas encore sur Naruto, c'est pas le moment, l ! è.

Sasuke : Pff, c'est jamais le moment avec toi de toute manière -.-

Mydaya : Bon écoute, tu lâches Naruto pour le moment, et plus tard, je te promets... euh... oh et puis merde j'ai rien à te donner ! Et puis je suis pas votre nounou quand même !! Des reviews please pour m'aider à les supporter !! é.


	3. Ma nouvelle maison

Chapitre 3 :

* * *

**Série** : Naruto

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Genre** : shoujo débordant de délire de l'auteur totalement interné à l'asile. Naruto ? Un shounen ? Ah j'avais pas vu ça comme ça...

**Couples** : SasuNaru Powaaaaaa !!!!!

**Disclaimer** : blablablablablablablablablablablabla... quoi vous n'avez pas compris ce que j'ai dit ? Bah tant pis !! ;)

— pour les paroles des persos

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

_Jenni444_ : Chapitre plus long ? Euh... _compte_ _le nombre de pages_ Ah peut-être pas pour cette fois-là... Mais bon, j'ai besoin d'arrêter à un certain moment donné pour découper mes chapitres un peu grâce à certains thèmes (thèmes tellement évidents que j'arrive pas à leur mettre un nom de chapitre -.-) Peut-être que le prochain chapitre sera plus long, je ne sais pas encore moi-même, dslée.

_Yaoi-no-ongaeshi _: Voui moi aussi je le trouve mimi quand il est amoureux !! Le plus dur est de ne pas le faire trop OOC... Ca a été un véritable défi pour les deux premiers chapitres, j'espère ne pas faire de gaffe pour les suivants. Merci de ton soutien !

_Delplancq _: Merci d'avoir reviewé, merci d'avoir aimé ! Que dire de plus ?! Voilà la suite et SasuNaru Powaaa !!

_Kaory _: Voui c'est très triste pour Sakura... lool ! Je voulais me débarasser d'elle mais en faisant soft, je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi. Si tu savais la sombre machination qui trotte dans ma tête pour comment Sasuke se déclarera !! Hum... je ne spoile pas...

_FFelinna _: Loool !! Je ne voyais pas Sasuke vraiment en se la jouant martyr quand j'ai écrit, mais pourquoi pas !! Voilà la suite que tu as demandée ! Et je te fais pleins de papouilles, sœur loupiotte ! (qui n'est pas synonyme d'une lampe de chevet !)

_Dragon Noir _: Toujours fidèle au poste ! Merci encore une fois des nombreuses reviews que tu disperses ! Mais si tu voulais faire une fic, tu peux, même si ça prend la base du combat ! Tu n'as pas forcément les mêmes idées que moi ! (et encore heureux vu la tournure tordue que je leur impose...) Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Sasuke ? Je l'ai traumatisé par la vue d'un ange, y'a rien de mal à ça, lool ! Mais bon, il n'est pas si OOC que ça, si ? é.è Pour une semaine de rêve... hum... oui... je m'y mets... bientôt... J'avoue un peu abuser pour les délais mais bon, elle est assez dure à écrire (pas à lire, je l'accorde) donc, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est : patience !

_Kyonkyon-chan _: Une deuxième sœur loupiotte qui me review (je rappelle que ce n'est pas une lampe) !! Qu'est-ce que je suis gâtée ! Merci de tes encouragements, je vais essayer de pas trop décevoir !!

_Onarluca_ : Kikoo encore une fois ! J'ai l'impression de te vori partout pour reviewer, ça fait grandement plaisir !! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour ce chapitre alors que tu l'attendais avec impatience ! J'espère que son niveau ne te paraîtra pas trop exécrable pour me faire pardonner ! Bonne lecture !

_Ptite Clad_ : C'est trop gentil d'avoir reviewé ! C'est normal d'avoir coupé au mauvais moment, lool !! Et encore j'avais donné deux chapitres en même temps ! Et là, je supposes que tu vas être encore pas contente à cause de la coupure à ce chapitre... je le sens... Je m'en excuse qu'à moitié, parce que moi, j'aime bien couper à ces doux moments-là, lool !! Allez, pleure pas et voici la suite !

* * *

Sasuke regarda avec désespoir tous les placards bourrés de bazar rangé à la va-vite.

— J'ai rangé autant que j'ai pu, s'excusa lamentablement Naruto.

— Je pense que je devrais faire avec de toute façon, grogna Sasuke.

Il posa son baluchon sur le sol un peu crasseux et attendit. Naruto s'en rendit compte et fit tourner sa cervelle pendant quelques temps, soit une minute. Sasuke essaya de ne rien laisser paraître.

Mais comment avait-il fait de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'aussi pas doué ! Enfin, il était vrai que Naruto n'avait jamais invité une personne chez lui comme ça.

— Tu pourrais me faire visiter, proposa Sasuke.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Viens pas là : c'est la cuisine...

* * *

— Et où est-ce que je vais dormir ?

— Hein ?

— Je ne vais quand même pas dormir par terre, baka.

— Euh bah il faudra te satisfaire de partager mon lit.

— Il n'y a pas la place, Naruto.

— Mais si !! Tu mets ta tête d'un côté et moi de l'autre côté du lit.

— Donc en fait, tu proposes que je passe toute la nuit avec l'odeur de tes pieds sous mon nez, c'est ça ?

— Absolument, sourit Naruto.

— ... Et où est-ce que je pose mes affaires ?

— Euh... il doit y avoir de la place dans un de mes placards.

Naruto ouvrit une armoire et des vêtements jetés pêle-mêle comblaient tout espace vide. Il fit un large sourire durant un moment, puis ayant une illumination sur la conduite à tenir, il prit un paquet... ou plutôt deux... bref, il prit un tas indéterminé de vêtements et le jeta par terre et montra, victorieux, la nouvelle place vide à Sasuke. Celui-ci demeura impassible et posa ses vêtements foncés bien pliés et en tas bien équilibrés dans l'armoire.

— Euh, et maintenant on fait quoi ? demanda Naruto.

— Tu me demandes à moi ?

— Bah quoi, je ne sais pas quoi faire, moi ! A chaque fois que je m'ennuie, je m'entraîne pour devenir encore plus fort. Sinon je mange des ramens.

— Tu as quoi pour t'entraîner ?

— J'ai un mannequin, et puis il y a de la place derrière chez moi.

— On ne va quand même pas s'entraîner toute la journée pendant des semaines... Tu n'as pas un jeu de carte ? J'ai envie de repos.

— Euh si...

Naruto fouilla dans un placard du séjour et en sortit un jeu de carte tellement peu utilisé qu'une fine couche de poussière entourait le paquet. Les deux ninjas s'installèrent autour de la table et Naruto distribua toutes les cartes.

— Mais tu veux jouer à quoi ? demanda Sasuke.

— Euh... bah je ne connais que la bataille moi !

Ils jouèrent ainsi durant le reste de la journée à ce jeu. Sasuke oublia de dire qu'il avait utilisé le sharingan à chaque fois qu'il allait perdre pour ainsi gagner la partie. Ce qui eut pour résultat que le jeune Uchiha gagna à chaque fois, faisant pester son adversaire.

* * *

A l'heure du repas, Naruto mit ses chaussures.

— Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Sasuke.

— Bah à Ichikaru, bien sûr !

Sasuke se tendit.

Il n'était pas allé beaucoup dehors exprès. Etant rentré au village un peu sous le nom de traître, il n'aimait pas sortir. A part la marche entre l'hôpital et la maison de Naruto, il n'était pas allé à l'extérieur. Et même pendant cette marche, les gens s'étaient retournés sur son passage, murmurant quelque chose à son voisin. Alors s'il allait à Ichikaru... D'une part, il y aurait plus de monde et d'autre part, il resterait longtemps sous leurs regards. Sasuke ne se sentait pas capable de soutenir ces regards, sachant qu'il s'énerverait et qu'il irait probablement en prison pour le calmer. Ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il réussirait à gagner la confiance de Naruto.

Le blond ne sut rien du tourment intérieur de son coéquipier mais il remarqua que le visage du dernier des Uchiha s'était tendu. Les yeux regardaient à présent le vague, illuminant de froideur. Naruto eut peur que Sasuke veuille retourner avec Orochimaru :

— Si t'aimes pas les ramens, on peut manger autre chose, y'a pas de problème.

— Quoi ? fit Sasuke, sortant de ses pensées.

— Je te demandais ce que tu voudrais manger à la place des ramens si ça te tente pas.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dans le frigo ?

Devant les produits presque tous périmés qui étaient entassés dans le malheureux frigo de Naruto, Sasuke se demanda si Iruka l'aidait vraiment à vivre tout seul. Le blond ne parut pas s'apercevoir des produits un peu douteux et proposa plusieurs... choses à son invité. Celui-ci refusa d'un signe de tête et ferma le frigo rapidement à la surprise de Naruto.

Sasuke, adossé à la porte d'un air nonchalant, remarqua alors que Naruto était assez proche de lui. Celui-ci réfléchissait le plus innocemment du monde de ce qu'ils pourraient bien manger et donc ne remarqua pas l'étrange lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de Sasuke. Celui-ci détourna d'ailleurs les yeux et s'éloigna imperceptiblement.

— Mais qu'est-ce que t'as, Sasuke !? Tu n'as pas faim, peut-être ?

— Je n'ai pas envie de sortir ! s'emporta sans vraiment le vouloir Sasuke.

Un silence s'ensuivit, le bruit des quelques neurones que Naruto avait gardés depuis sa naissance raisonnant dans sa tête. Sasuke se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû crier, mais il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il ne voulait pas que Naruto aie honte de sortir avec lui, avec tous ces regards haineux.

— Personne ne t'en veux, Sasuke, murmura Naruto. Choji, Néji, Shikamaru et Kiba s'en sortent assez bien. La vieille qui nous sert d'Hokage a fait savoir à tout le monde qu'il n'y avait plus de raison de te considérer comme un traître. Et puis je suppose que Sakura a envie de te revoir debout et mangeant comme tout le monde à Ichikaru...

— Ils ne diront rien, je sais, coupa Sasuke. Mais leurs regards et ceux des passants sont sans cesse rivés sur moi comme si j'étais un déchet du village. Et si ça continue, j'aurais envie de les frapper pour me venger de leur regard haineux.

Naruto commença à pleurer.

— Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à chialer ? Ca ne te ressemble pas et je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Je ne veux pas sortir, un point c'est tout.

— C'est juste que...

— Accouche, on n'a pas toute la journée.

— Je pensais comme toi depuis que je suis enfant. Les gens m'évitaient pour quelque chose et je ne savais pas quoi. J'avais beaucoup de sautes d'humeur et je voulais qu'on me comprenne. J'ai failli faire une bêtise mais... Iruka a été là et je suis devenu genin. Et puis c'est à partir de ce moment-là que je me suis fait plus d'amis : toi, Sakura, Kakashi et sans oublier toutes les autres équipes. Les gens dans la rue ne m'aiment pas vraiment mais je sais que je peux compter sur ceux que j'aime.

— Tu les aimes peut-être, Naruto. Mais moi, ce ne sont que des rivaux ou des faibles.

— Tu penses encore à ton esprit de vengeance ? Je te ferais remarquer que c'est à cause de lui que tu as failli nous trahir.

— Je n'ai pas failli trahir. J'ai trahi.

— Reste avec nous, fit Naruto le plus sérieusement du monde.

Sasuke craqua littéralement devant la bouille si... si... si craquante de Naruto et laissa passer un soupir d'acquiescement.

— Alors on va à Ichikaru ? s'illumina Naruto

— Tu me ramèneras quelque chose quand tu rentreras.

— Je n'irais pas là-bas sans toi ! Il faut que tu sortes et tous nos amis nous attendent !

— Je n'ai pas d'amis.

— Quelle tête de mule ! pesta le blond. Okay pour cette fois-ci. Je vais te ramener quelque chose, mais ne te plains pas si tout le monde débarque chez moi pour voir comment tu vas !

— Si tu fais ça, je m'enfuis derrière.

Naruto fulmina durant quelques minutes puis finit pas sortir dehors, laissant Sasuke seul. Le visage de celui-ci devient empreint de nostalgie lorsque la porte se referma. Il se demanda un instant quoi faire puis il s'assit à table et se prit la tête dans les mains pour avoir un petit coup de blues.

Il n'avait pas voulu l'admettre mais les paroles de Naruto avaient une fois de plus embaumé son âme. Quel sentimental il faisait ! C'était ce petit quelque chose que propageait Naruto qui faisait fondre le brun. Voilà pourquoi il l'aimait, malgré tous ses défauts.

Mais, ayant vu l'innocence de Naruto, Sasuke se demandait réellement comment il pourrait faire comprendre à Naruto qu'il l'aimait sans trop le choquer. Et puis Sasuke ne supportait pas les probabilités où le blond pouvait lui mettre un râteau. Il fallait à tout prix que l'autre accepte au moins d'essayer.

Seul dans son coin, Sasuke se bougea les méninges pour trouver quelque chose et tout d'un coup, comme une illumination tombant directement du ciel, il eut sa réponse.

* * *

— Des ramens comme d'habitude ! cria Naruto au patron d'Ichikaru.

Assis à ses côtés, ses amis rigolèrent devant l'énergie que déployait le brun. Presque tous étaient là sauf ceux hospitalisés. Naruto regarda autour de lui puis demanda :

— Où est Hinata ?

— Elle est restée près du chevet de Kiba et de Néji, répondit Ino. Shino est resté près d'elle.

— Naruto ? demanda Sakura. Où est Sasuke ? Tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu l'hébergeais quelques temps, non ?

— Quoi !? s'écria Ino. Et tu ne me l'avais pas dit ! Bon... où habites-tu, Naruto ?

— Il n'a pas voulu venir, répondit le blond la bouche à moitié pleine et ignorant Ino. Ca le gêne un peu alors il préfère rester à la maison. J'espère qu'il touchera à rien... Enfin, je vais profiter qu'il soit chez moi pour lui donner un duel ! Et là, je le battrais sans pitié !

— Toi, le battre ? se moqua gentiment Ino. Personne ne peut battre Sasuke m'amour !

Naruto se récria et tout le monde rigola. A la fin du repas, Naruto emporta quelque chose à manger pour le donner à Sasuke

* * *

**Naruto** : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce chapitre ?

**Mydaya** : Quoi encore ?

**Naruto** : Il se passe rien. è.é

**Mydaya** : Parce qu'il fallait amener le prochain chapitre sur la première nuit avec vous deux ;)

**Sasuke** : ...

**Mydaya** : Quoi ? Encore des critiques ?

**Sasuke** : Tu vas faire un chapitre entier sur la nuit ?

**Mydaya** : ... Mmh pas entier mais pas mal de place quand même et puis je répondrais au suspense de ce chapitre-ci, je pense...

**Sasuke** : Ne pense pas trop.

**Mydaya** : -.- Bah on est jamais sûr de rien avant de l'écrire alors bon !

**Sasuke** : Toi qui croyais me faire pas ooc, t'as vu ce que je deviens ?

**Mydaya** : Maieuh !! Arrête de toujours critiquer !! T'es pas si ooc que ça quand même é.è Reviews pleaseuh !!


	4. Ma nuit avec lui

Chapitre 4 :

* * *

**Série** : Naruto 

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Genre** : Des gens disent que Naruto est un shounen... _intense réflexion_ Alors ceux-là ils ont rien compris ! Pour le prouver, faut lire le chap ! CQFD !

**Couples** : SasuNaru Powaaaaaa !

**Disclaimer** : Prenons deux personnes A et B et disposons-les sur une surface qui pourrait s'apparenter à la Terre dans notre exemple. Soit A l'auteur reconnu, ayant tous droits sur le manga Naruto. Soit B une personne quelconque (prenons moi par exemple). Alors selon la loi du disclaimers, B ne peut pas avoir les mêmes fonctions que A et donc ne peut avoir les personnages cités... Je devrais arrêter la physique avant de me mettre à écrire -.-

**Réponse aux reviews** :

Jenny944 : Contente que tu trouves ça drôle ! En effet, moi je me marre bien, mais bon, je ne sais jamais si c'est également l'avis des lecteurs... Donc merci ! Et voici la première nuit... Ah, j'ai vraiment aimé les torturer lool !

Artemis : Merci beaucoup d'être toujours là ! Et puis là, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir pas trop été en retard, non ? Ah... en fait, peut-être si. Bon j'essayerais de me rattraper au prochain chapitre pour pas que tu attendes toujours aussi longtemps ! Et encore merci de suivre toutes mes fics !

Babel : C'est pas grave si t'avais pas reviewé avant, du moment que tu as lu et que tu as aimé, moi ça me suffit -D Et puis gambatte pour ta fic où il ne se passe rien ! Dans ce chapitre-là, il ne se passe presque rien non plus lool ! Et dire qu'à la fin de chaque chapitre je promets de faire quelque de plus intéressant. -.-

Tanita-qnd : Oui c'est sûr que puisque rien ne sort des lèvres à Sasuke, il doit penser à beaucoup de choses -) Ano... il s'est rien passé... Certes... je me disais aussi v.v Disons que ces chapitres ont été des longs prologues... non ? Bon je me rattraperais autant que possible !

Trucbidule : Merci pour ta review et donc voilà la suiteuh !

Wilam : J'accepte la mission dangereuse que vous m'avez donnée, boss. _Fais craquer ses jointures devants deux petits bishos reconnaissables et terrifiés_ Tout de manière, j'en ai torturer un mentalement... le pauvre loool !

Chidori2 : J'espère que ta patience est toujours là ! Et voici le chapitre tant demandé ! Désolée pour les délais un peu longs !

Yunapix : Merci ! J'ai toujours peur avec cette fic de faire trop ooc, surtout que j'ai dut enlever des choses trop fleur bleue que Sasuke n'aurait pas du tout pensé ! Mais je suis contente du résultat et encore plus en sachant que tu as aimé ! La suite est là !

Hana-chan666 : Marchiii du compliment et donc voilà la suite !

Anonyme avec des signes que me refusent le site (gomen) : Bah oui, les accents circonflexes, le site me les enlève sans merci et donc je ne peux pas t'écrire ton pseudo ! T'aurais pas quelque chose avec des lettres ? Sinon merci bien sur de ta review et puis de tes compliments !

Sedna : Ah comme on se retrouve sur ce terrain ! Mais tu sais, il existe un ML sur Naruto et c'est yaoi, si tu veux, je te passerais l'adresse sur msn (quand il ne me plantera pas trop... v.v) Sinon, regarde ce que tes menaces m'ont fait faire : des miracles ! loooool ! Mais c'est sûr j'ai fait une bête de performance grâce à toi ! (j'avais aussi pas beaucoup de devoirs) Donc menace-moi, je vais finir par devenir maso, moi... loool !

* * *

Naruto ouvrit grand sa porte, amenant la lumière de dehors éclairer les pièces sombres. 

— Sasuke ? appela-t-il en ayant un peu peur de ce que faisait l'autre.

— Je suis là, lui répondit une voix ensommeillée.

Une tête brune apparut dans un coin.

Sasuke sentit son cœur manquer un battement quand il vit un ange blond se découper dans la lumière des lampadaires de dehors. Heureusement qu'il faisait sombre.

D'ailleurs Naruto combla ce détail en appuyant sur un bouton et la lumière fut. Clignant tous deux des paupières, les deux garçons se rejoignirent.

— Mais pourquoi t'as pas allumé ?

— Je dormais avant que ta si bruyante voix ne me sort de mon sommeil.

— Boah, t'auras le temps plus tard ! Il faut que tu manges maintenant !

— Je n'ai plus faim.

— Allez, tu fais pas chier et tu bouffes ce que je t'ai apporté parce que j'ai pas envie de m'être déplacé pour rien !

— Toi qui est un estomac sur patte, tu devrais être content. Voilà ton second dîner.

— Mange !

— Hnn.

Mais il dut s'y résoudre lorsque ledit estomac se précipita sur lui, lui bloqua la mâchoire d'une main et essayant d'y faire rentrer tout un tas de nourriture non identifiée. Le « repas » fini, Sasuke était vidé de ses forces, mais Naruto semblait être une ressource d'énergie inépuisable. Bref, ce fut Sasuke qui l'obligea à vouloir dormir.

Naruto commença alors à se déshabiller d'une manière peu sexy mais qui fit rougir le dernier des Uchiha. L'épais blouson orange peu seyant laissait place à un simple T-shirt noir qui lui allait fichtrement bien. Et dès que cette barrière noire s'enleva, Sasuke put admirer le torse glabre du blond, dessinant mentalement le contour de chaque muscle.

Il avait déjà vu Naruto torse nu, mais n'ayant eu pas de sentiments à son égard à ce moment-là, cela ne lui avait fait pas plus d'effet que les avances de Sakura. Mais à présent... il sentit le commencement d'une chaleur en dessous de son ventre.

Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, il se détourna à temps de Naruto qui envoyait bouler son pantalon et son caleçon à l'autre bout de la pièce.

— Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

— Hein ? fit intelligemment Sasuke.

— Tu vas quand même pas dormir tout habillé !

Les pensées de Sasuke ne se dirigeant que dans une seule direction à ce moment précis conclurent quelque chose de pas vraiment innocent comme quoi Naruto comptait dormir tout nu. Bon, il fallait l'admettre, ça le faisait plus que rêver à en croire les quelques images qu'il s'imagina, mais il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de sauter sur son coéquipier et c'était hors de question dans l'état actuel des choses.

— Oui, c'est bon, je vais prendre mes affaires.

Il se déshabilla lentement, essayant de faire le plus sensuellement possible, voulant amener des idées pas très recommandables aux moins de 13 ans à Naruto. C'était le commencement de sa petite stratégie. Et pour le moment, le brun admettait volontiers qu'il y arrivait divinement bien : il était vraiment le meilleur dans toutes les catégories.

Il se retourna très lentement, presque provocateur... pour découvrir un Naruto commençant à s'endormir, enroulé dans les couvertures. Se retenant de ne pas le réveiller pour se venger, Sasuke éteignit la lumière et vint se blottir sous la chaleur des couvertures.

Contrairement à ce qu'il appréhendait, les pieds de Naruto ne sentaient pas si mauvais que ça, ce qui était déjà encourageant.

Voir de si près une partie dénudée de l'anatomie de Naruto, ne serait-ce qu'un bout de cheville, lui donnait envie de se rapprocher et de lécher ce petit morceau de peau. Mais...

— Naruto ? ... Tu dors ?

— Plus maintenant, bougonna une voix ensommeillée. Quoi encore ?

— ... hum... Tu as vu Kakashi ce soir ?

— Grmph... Tu veux pas parler demain ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, des ronflements se firent entendre dans la chambre à l'autre bout du lit.

Soupirant, Sasuke essaya de trouver également le sommeil, repoussant mentalement la cheville qui l'appelait insidieusement depuis un certain bout de temps. C'est qu'elle était coriace et, ne s'avouant jamais vaincue, faisait tout pour qu'on pense à elle rien qu'à sa présence. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait gêner le survivant des Uchihas car les bras de Morphée l'appelèrent dans les minutes qui suivirent.

Bras qui furent retirés brusquement lorsque deux autres bras puissants, bien réels, enserrèrent ses jambes à l'autre bout du lit. Yeux grands ouverts, Sasuke examina presque calmement la situation et ses neurones furent d'accord sur le point que Naruto se servait de ses jambes comme doudou.

Il essaya de se dégager doucement, mais fermement, mais Naruto cachait une force endormie spectaculaire. Ne reculant devant rien, Sasuke s'assit et alla essayer de défaire la prise de Naruto en faisant jouer sa souplesse.

Il voulut décrocher son encombrant coéquipier, lorsque la respiration de Naruto devint, en un souffle, un peu plus forte, et il fallut qu'à ce moment-là, la main de Sasuke se trouve juste à portée. Cette expiration fut si chaude que Sasuke sentit ses sens devenir fous. Sa température monta en flèche sans qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose.

Sa main encore proche de cet endroit désiré ne put se retenir et des doigts tremblants vinrent effleurer les lèvres si douces du blond. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment fines, mais avaient une texture douce et sensuelle qui n'appelait qu'au baiser. Les doigts, encore devant cet antre interdit, reçurent la bénédiction du souffle provocateur. Malheureusement pour lui, Sasuke n'était pas aussi souple que ça pour aller embrasser son coéquipier.

Pour se calmer, il dut se résoudre à quitter ses lèvres pour aller se taper violemment la tête contre le mur à côté du lit. La douleur le fit revenir à la réalité et fatigué, donna un coup à Naruto avec ses jambes pour se dégager. Le blond se réveilla en sursaut.

— Hein ? Que ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Tu prends de la place, Naruto, grogna Sasuke, la voix légèrement rauque.

— Mmh... Tu soûles. Si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à dormir par terre. Y'a pas la place qui manque.

— Et te laissez profiter seul de la couverture ? Je n'aimerais pas te faire tout ce plaisir.

— Okay, alors dors !

— J'essaye, mais tes ronflements m'empêchent de dormir.

— Je ronfle pas ! se récria Naruto, totalement réveillé à présent et s'asseyant sur le lit, comme Sasuke. Bon, Kakashi-sensei va certainement vouloir passer demain et si on dort pas, on va pas pouvoir le voir.

— Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait froid dans cette pièce ?

— Tu n'as qu'à demander à Sakura de venir te réchauffer, maugréa Naruto en se réinstallant sous les couvertures.

Tiens, oui. Il fallait qu'il lui demande quelque chose à celle-là. Et en fait, grâce à elle et à ce qu'il lui dirait le lendemain, Sasuke réussit à dormir malgré la proximité de l'objet de ses désirs.

* * *

Le lendemain, Kakashi passa effectivement les voir alors qu'ils venaient de se lever, des cernes sous les yeux. 

— Vous ne vous êtes quand même pas battus toute la nuit ! s'étonna leur professeur, se demandant de ce qu'il pouvait faire de ces deux-là.

— Sasuke n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre ! cafeta le blond, trouvant tout de même assez d'énergie pour gueuler si tôt le matin.

— Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta piaule est pourrie, protesta Sasuke. Et arrête de brailler, je suis fatigué.

Avec cet échange et ce qui suivit, Kakashi fut rassuré de voir ses deux élèves aussi bien s'entendre. Sasuke semblait d'assez bonne humeur. Il ne posa que quelques questions, régla certains points puis repartit, laissant les deux garçons finirent leur matinée tranquille.

— J'aimerais bien aller voir Sakura pour la remercier et la rassurer. Tu ne veux pas y aller avec moi ?

— Si tu veux.

Et les voilà tous les deux, partant pour la maison de la kunoichi aux cheveux roses. Lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit devant une femme aux cheveux roses, ils ne s'en étonnèrent pas. Par contre, la femme eut un recul de frayeur à la vue des deux amis.

— Est-ce que Sakura-chan est là ? demanda Naruto avec sa voix toute aussi tonitruante.

— Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez au juste ?

— Bah...

— Notre sensei nous a demandé de nous réunir, coupa froidement Sasuke, ses yeux fixant la Haruno.

Celle-ci plissa des yeux et lorsqu'elle répondit, ce fut en s'adressant au blond, ignorant totalement le Sharingan.

— Elle est allée rendre visite à son amie Ino. Tu les trouveras dans le magasin de fleurs.

— Merci !

Le blond, toujours enthousiaste quoiqu'il arrive, entraîna Sasuke à sa suite dans la direction du magasin des parents de Ino.

Arrivés là-bas, Naruto bondit littéralement vers les deux jeunes filles en train de discuter dans un coin. D'ailleurs, celles-ci sursautèrent, se demandant si leur conversation avait été entendue. Ino voulut aller sauter au cou de son chéri, mais malheureusement pour elle, Naruto faillit faire tomber un vase dans sa précipitation et elle se jeta plutôt pour rattraper les vases qui tombaient.

Et lorsque la serre fut remplie des engueulades de la blonde sur le blond, Sasuke s'approcha discrètement de Sakura et lui murmura :

— Sakura... Mmh... Comment t'y prenais-tu pour... mmh... faire pencher... le cœur d'une personne d'un certain côté ?

Sakura arrêta de regarder les deux blonds hurler et fixa Sasuke avec un étonnement non contenu.

— Sasuke... Est-ce que par hasard tu me demanderais des conseils pour draguer ?

* * *

**Mydaya** : MWHAHAHA ! J'aime cette fin ! XD Non ? 

**Sasuke** : Non.

**Mydaya** : Bah tant pis ! En plus, je reste dans ma moyenne de pages à faire. Bon okay y'en a pas beaucoup, mais y'a toujours du suspense, non ?

**Sasuke** : Non.

**Mydaya** : Comment ça « non » ? T'es jamais content toi !

**Sasuke** : Je suis le meilleur, je suis l'égal d'un dieu : je vais finir avec Naruto, un point c'est tout. Donc il n'y a pas de suspense.

**Mydaya** : ... Sasuke ?

**Sasuke** : Oui ?

**Mydaya** : Chut ! Par contre, je n'ai rien absolument rien contre les reviews -p


	5. Mon entremetteuse

Chapitre 5 :

* * *

**Série** : Naruto

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Genre** : Des gens disent que Naruto est un shounen... _intense réflexion_ Alors ceux-là ils ont rien compris ! Pour le prouver, faut lire le chap ! CQFD !

**Couples** : SasuNaru Powaaaaaa !

**Disclaimer** : Je me suis maquillée, j'ai mis des habits traditionnels japonais, j'ai appris la langue en moins de deux, je me suis fait passer pour un garçon, mais on m'a dit que je ressemblais pas du tout à l'auteur de _Naruto_ T-T Donc, bah je crois que le manga ne sera définitivement jamais à moi.

**Réponses aux reviews : Merci beaucoup, je n'ai jamais eu autant de reviews (19 !) pour un seul chapitre ! **

Ptite Clad : Euh... non mais tu vois... _essaye de se justifier_ Tu vois... il y a un certain suspense... qu'il faut avoir, non ? _essaye d'ignorer les craquements de doigts_ Bon au moins voilà la suite ! (d'accord, pas franchement super rapide, mais bon)

Ten-shi : Bon, la suite a été un peu lente, mais je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, car c'est le but ;p

Sedna : Voui, certes. Bon pour les menaces, j'ai eu ma dose, je crois XD Tu vois, je peux m'y mettre de mon plein gré ! lol ! Sasuke OOC ? Mmh mince ! Je fais ce que je peux et puis cette situation me trottait dans la tête, je voulais absolument la mettre par écrit, mdr ! Bah quoi c'est drôle de voir Sasuke m'amour demander des leçons de drague !

Yami Shino : Oui, j'adoreuh cette scène ! lool ;p C'était presque un devoir pour moi de la mettre. Merci de m'avoir lue.

Onarluca : Ah bah merci de reviewer encore et toujours un pauvre petit auteur qui met _vraiment_ trois plombes pour écrire un malheureux chapitre. Mais vraiment désolée pour les délais.

Dark Yuna : Yun' ! Ma sœur n'oupiotte ! Merci beaucoup d'être passé et d'avoir apprécié ma fic ! (où je trouve qu'il ne se passe rien -.-) Merci des compliments. Donc voici la suite !

Yunapix : Je suis contente de te faire rire (moi-même, je m'amuse comme une petite folle à écrire certains passages et m'imaginer certaines scènes ;p) Moi aussi, j'aime cette fin de chapitre, donc je ne vais pas te laisser en suspense aussi longtemps et voilà la suite !

Djehra : Oki, j'ai pigé, Sasuke est à toi, lool ;) Et oui, il est trop chou amoureux de Naruto ! Contente que tu t'amuses bien ! Alors je continue, je continue.

Uchiwa Didie-chan : Alors oui, Naruto et Sasuke vont se mettre de toute façon ensemble (sinon où serait l'intérêt ? lool) mais alors pour si c'est tout de suite ? Euh... pas tout à fait, quand même...

Nami Himura : Arrête, mon ego ne va pas supporter plus longtemps des compliments ! Voici donc la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira également.

Guardian Legend : Merci du compliment, la suite est pour maintenant ! Bonne lecture !

Evil Aeris : Merci pour tes deux reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Toi aussi, tu me complimentes trop, c'est pas bon pour ma ligne ça, loool ! Non, je suis vraiment très contente que ça te plaise autant.

Zangy : Arf... voui bon, ce n'était pas aussi vite que tu l'aurais souhaité, j'imagine, je suis désolée T-T Normalement, je ne suis pas aussi lente... c'est à cause des devoirs... Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé !

Berylia Crystalia : Loool ! Ouais, on est toutes derrière Sasuke avec nos banderoles pour l'encourager ;) Et bien, considérant le caractère, il lui faut un peu de temps pour réussir à ses fins, le pauvre petit, lool !

Mizu : Merci ô toi, chef de la confrérie des auteurs, lool ;p Eh bien tu sais, je ne sais pas non plus depuis combien de temps j'ai écrit ces chapitres... Et oui, j'aime bien embêter Sasuke, lool ! D'habitude, je n'écris pas aussi lentement la suite, mais bon...

Wish : Ah une fan d'Itachi :) Moi aussi, je le préfère à son frère, mais j'adore vraiment trop le couple SasuNaru et donc par là, embêter un petit peu Sasuke, lool. Mmh, je pensais ne faire que ce couple-là, mais je peux bien en faire d'autres, si tu as une idée, je peux bien te faire plaisir. Pour les fics NéjiHina, j'en connais plusieurs. Déjà, moi j'en fait, mais il y a également Canelle (elle se trouve dans les dernière pages) qui ne fait presque que de ce couple. Je te les conseille, elles sont magnifiques !

Nadramon : Pas l'habitude de reviewer ? Alors je dois me sentir flattée, là :p Bon voilà la suite, désolée pour ne pas avoir été aussi rapide que prévue ! Et oui, Sasuke a besoin d'encouragement, car c'est presque Mission Impossible, lool ! Et puis désolée d'avoir été aussi longue T-T Tout est de ma faute et je n'ai presque pas d'excuses...

Keikoku : J'ai vu que tu t'impatientais avec le petit rappel à l'ordre de la deuxième review. Encore une fois, je m'excuse. Tu sais que c'est ta dernière review qui a fait me dépêcher pour écrire ce chapitre, car j'ai remarqué que cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas écrite, celle-là ! Tu peux t'estimer fière.

Lord Ma-koto Chaoying : Je ne m'arrête pas d'écrire, ne t'en fais pas. Merci d'avoir reviewé, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les chapitres d'avant !

**Note** : Un grand merci à Keikoku et Nadramon qui ont été tenaces jusqu'au bout et sans qui l'update n'aurait peut-être pas été aussi rapide (enfin tout est relatif, lool)

* * *

— Sakura... Mmh... Comment t'y prenais-tu pour... mmh... faire pencher... le cœur d'une personne d'un certain côté ?

Sakura arrêta de regarder les deux blonds hurler et fixa Sasuke avec un étonnement non contenu.

— Sasuke... Est-ce que par hasard tu me demanderais des conseils pour draguer ?

— Répète-le encore plus fort, je crois que les clients, là-bas, n'ont rien entendu, marmonna le brun d'une voix acide.

— Oh pardon... Euh... c'est pour celle que tu aimes, c'est ça ?

— Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

— Je vois. Bon, écoute, Sasuke, je t'aime bien, mais tu vois, l'amour et la séduction, ça ne se commande pas comme ça. Il faut le faire avec ses tripes, il faut le sentir réellement. Ce n'est pas un entraînement normal, ça ne se travaille pas de la même façon. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est d'observer toutes les filles qui te tournent autour et de voir comment elles s'y prennent.

— D'accord, je vais les espionner.

— Euh... oui, plus ou moins. Sasuke, ce n'est pas une mission.

Le ninja haussa les épaules. Sa coéquipière allait dire quelque chose, mais Naruto et Ino revinrent à ce moment-là :

— Ah ! Ino veut me faire payer les dégâts que j'ai faits ! se plaignait le blond.

— Soit un peu plus mature, rétorqua Ino, puis elle se tourna vers Sasuke : Tu veux quelque chose, Sasuke ? Une rose ? Pour offrir à quelqu'un ?... Connais-tu le langage des fleurs ?

— Non. De toute façon, nous n'étions passés que pour récupérer Saku...

— Chaque fleur recèle un message, continua la blonde. L'iris, la violette, la rose ou la tulipe ne signifieront pas la même chose. Mmh... Par exemple, la rose rouge est une sorte de déclaration d'amour !

— Ino ! s'écria Sakura. Arrête d'embêter Sasuke ! Tu n'as pas le droit de le monopoliser !

— Oh, Grand Front se rebelle !

— Tu peux parler avec tes cheveux de paille !

— Quoi !

— Sakura, on doit y aller, soupira Sasuke, entraînant la kunoichi aux cheveux roses, empêchant à chacune de donner un argument de plus. Kakashi nous attend.

Une fois sortis, ils fouillèrent tous trois le village à la recherche de leur professeur et le retrouvèrent devant un bol de ramens.

— Kakashi-sensei ! hurla le renard de son énergie habituelle. Dites, dites, vous me payez un bol ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, les gosses ?

— Ne vouliez-vous pas nous voir ? commença Sakura.

— Nous voulons une mission ; on s'ennuie ici.

— Hola, Sasuke, soupira le plus vieux d'entre eux. Tu ne veux pas te reposer un instant ? Je croyais que tu avais passé une nuit difficile avec Naruto.

— Je... je ne vois pas le rapport.

Sasuke rougit malgré lui à cette douce nuit et comment Kakashi présentait la chose.

Sakura, installée devant un bol, suspendit le geste de ses baguettes. Elle se tourna vers Kakashi, puis Sasuke pour passer à Naruto avant de revenir sur le brun. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant le rougissement de l'Uchiha.

Kakashi, au silence de son élève, avait levé également les yeux et fixait Sasuke et Naruto tour à tour. Son regard se posa sur Sakura qui le regarda en même temps. Ils se fixèrent un instant et tous deux se mirent à se racler nerveusement la gorge.

Naruto ne semblait pas perturber pour le moins du monde :

— C'est de sa faute de toute façon, grogna-t-il entre deux bouchées de ramens. Il n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre ! Alors forcément, qu'il n'a pas intérêt à se dire fatigué !

— Aussi, quelle idée de prendre autant de place chez soi, rétorqua le brun.

— Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

— Daube.

— Tu vas le regretter !

— Du calme, Naruto.

Kakashi attrappa le pantalon du blond qui sautait par-dessus la table et le maintint un instant en l'air, le regardant gigoter bêtement. Sasuke sirota effrontément sa boisson. Epuisé, Naruto finit par se calmer et Kakashi le reposa tranquillement sur son siège.

— Naruto..., fit presque timidement Sakura. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de chercher des noises à Sasuke ?

— Mais c'est lui qui commence !

— Ne fais pas ton gamin, répliqua-t-elle, agacée. Pourquoi, toi, tu réagis à ses remarques, alors ? Tu sais bien que tu ne gagneras pas.

— Je deviendrais un jour Hokage ! Et je te battrais, Sasuke !

— Je n'attends que ce jour, daube, sourit celui-ci.

— En fait, votre rivalité, c'est comme celle de Sakura et Ino, intervint Kakashi, grand sourire, voulant voir jusqu'où il pouvait pousser le bouchon.

— Je ne vois pas le rapport, maugréa le brun.

— Je ne parlais pas pour toi, continua le professeur, toujours le regard amusé. Mais la rivalité entre Ino et Sakura est, je pense, la même qu'il y a entre Sakura et Naruto ! C'est pour ça qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler.

— Quelle rivali..., commença Sakura avant de rougir comme un coquelicot, voyant du coin de l'œil, Sasuke rougir et pâlir en même temps.

— Hein ? fit intelligemment Naruto.

— Rien, rien ! s'empressèrent de dire Sakura et Sasuke.

Ces deux derniers jetèrent un regard noir à leur professeur qui sortit Icha Icha Paradise pour échapper à leur vengeance.

— On ne veut jamais m'expliquer, à moi ! s'insurgea le blond. Si c'est comme ça, je boude !

Mais comment était-il tombé amoureux d'un boulet pareil ? se demanda les trois autres ninjas en fixant la boule orange qui leur tournait le dos.

Sasuke plaça son visage dans ses mains, désespérant. Kakashi se cacha derrière son livre, faisant mine de ne pas être concerné. Sakura, elle, posa son front à même la table, soupirant bruyamment, et se demandant comment elle avait put perdre contre lui. Fallait-il qu'elle fasse un effort pour Sasuke ? L'aiderait-elle ? Avec une grimace de dégoût, elle finit pourtant par se rendre à l'évidence. Fichu destin !

— Naruto..., fit-elle d'une douce voix. Hum...

— Oui, Sakura-chan ? répondit le blond avec son sourire habituel.

— Je croyais que tu nous boudais, s'immisça Sasuke.

— C'est toi que je boude ! Sakura, non !

— Mais quel imbécile...

— Quoi ! Je ne suis pas...

— Je peux en placer une ? s'énerva Sakura, frappant sur la table, et tous se mirent à l'écouter attentivement. Bien. Naruto, est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on sorte tous les trois ce soir ? Je connais une boîte pas loin d'ici où Ino va souvent avec Shikamaru et Choji. Alors, ça vous dirait, tous les deux ?

— Pourquoi j'irais dans un endroit comme celui-là ? commença Sasuke.

— Super, Sakura ! Allons-y tous les deux !

— Euh...

— Finalement, je viens, fit le brun.

— Eh ! Mais tu n'as pas le droit !

— Je suis invité comme toi, je te signale. Et puis quand tu ne tiendras plus sur tes jambes, il faudra bien quelqu'un qui joue la nounou et qui te ramène chez toi. Je veux être là quand tu subiras cette douce humiliation.

— Grr…

— Alors, c'est décidé ! sourit la kunoichi aux cheveux roses.

— Je peux venir, moi aussi ? demanda Kakashi avec un large sourire.

— Si... si vous voulez, sensei... Mais pas de bêtise, hein ?

— Moi ? Rho, je n'oserais jamais !

— Mouais...

Le repas finit, Kakashi alla leur trouver une petite mission pépère qui ne durerait que quelques heures, leur laissant le temps de se préparer pour leur petite sortie.

Sasuke préféra se balader un instant dehors, essayant d'ignorer le regard méprisant des habitants. Il s'arrêta devant la vitrine de fleurs et après une hésitation, y entra. Rassuré que Ino se soit pas présente, il acheta une rose rouge et revint rapidement chez Naruto, passant par les ruelles sombres pour rencontrer le moins de monde.

— Je suis rentré ! marmonna-t-il en se déchaussant.

— Bienvenue à la maison ! cria Naruto d'une pièce, rivalisant avec les ultrasons pouvant briser une vitre.

Clignant des yeux pour vérifier qu'il était encore vivant, Sasuke se dirigea vers l'horreur des décibels et découvrit Naruto en caleçon, fouillant dans ses affaires. Le brun saigna du nez.

— Ah Sasuke ! Je ne sais pas quoi mettre pour ce soir ! Tu ne veux pas m'aider pour une fois ?

— Si tu veux, grommela-t-il, comme s'en fichant éperdument. Qu'est-ce que tu as comme fringues ?

— Euh... Bah celles-là.

— Tu as ta tenue en combien d'exemplaires, Naruto ?

— Boah... Et toi, comment tu vas t'habiller ?

— Comme d'habitude, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Bon, si tu veux vraiment attirer les filles, daube, mieux vaut abandonner le gilet orange pétant. Garde simplement ton T-shirt noir en dessous, ça passe partout. Et puis, comme ça, tu n'auras pas trop chaud.

— Oh... Cool, merci !

Pour le pantalon, il n'avait pas le choix, mais c'était déjà vachement plus sexy. Sasuke avait quand même le droit de se faire plaisir de temps en temps.

— Au fait, tiens, c'est pour toi.

— Une rose rouge ? Ah, sympa. Et j'en fais quoi ?

— Tu as le choix, la poubelle est à ta gauche et le jardin est à ta droite. Je l'ai trouvée par terre, alors je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle soit ici dans ton petit appartement que dehors en train de pourrir. Parce que ta décoration laisse à désirer, je voudrais te faire remarquer.

Naruto lui tira la langue et courut la planter au hasard dans le parterre d'herbe.

Dès que ce fut fait, ils quittèrent tous deux l'appartement et se dirigèrent vers la maison de Sakura. Ce fut celle-ci qui leur ouvrit, arborant un adorable petit haut décoré de fleurs de cerisier. Elle leur sourit, se moqua gentiment de leur effort vestimentaire, puis allèrent chez Kakashi qui, comme Sasuke, n'avait rien fait de particulier. Sakura essaya de le prendre avec humour.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient devant l'endroit.

* * *

**Mydaya** : Et voilà le chapitre est fini, gardant le même suspense. Ah, que je m'adore !

**Naruto** : Dis, tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?

**Mydaya** ?

**Naruto** : Réfléchis un peu... Des excuses, non ?

**Mydaya** : _tilte_ Ah oui ! Pardon ! J'ai été un peu lente ces derniers temps à écrire et j'ai peut-être abusé sur les délais... Mah, si je vous dis que j'étais occupé ? Non ? Bon alors c'est juste l'approche du bac... v.v Bref, je vais essayer de me rattraper partout !

Laissez-moi quand même une petite review...


	6. Mon point faible

**Chapitre 6 :**

* * *

**Série** : Naruto 

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Genre** : Des gens disent que Naruto est un shounen... _intense réflexion_ Alors ceux-là ils ont rien compris ! Pour le prouver, faut lire le chap ! CQFD !

**Couples** : SasuNaru Powaaaaaa !

**Disclaimer** : Je me suis maquillée, j'ai mis des habits traditionnels japonais, j'ai appris la langue en moins de deux, je me suis fait passer pour un garçon, mais on m'a dit que je ressemblais pas du tout à l'auteur de _Naruto_ T-T Donc, bah je crois que le manga ne sera définitivement jamais à moi.

**Réponses aux reviews : (il paraît qu'on a plus le droit de répondre aux reviews dans les chapitres, mais je m'en fiche. Mais si ça dérange, je peux mettre mes réponses à la fin du chapitre, si on me le demande)  
**

Onarluca : Toujours ma 1ère revieweuse, ça fait plaisir ;p Bon cette fois-ci, malgré mes prévisions, je n'ai pas été trop en retard (enfin il me semble...)

Wish : Désolée pour avoir mis si longtemps pour le chapitre précédent, mais là c'est bon ! (enfin, j'ai surtout les vacances pour m'aider, lool) Ah mais si Sasuke savait draguer, ce ne serait pas Sasuke ! XD C'est lui qui se fait draguer, d'habitude, pas l'inverse ;p Mais bon, c'est tellement amusant de le voir essayer, lool !

Nami Himura : Merci pour tous ces compliments, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !

Lord Ma-koto Chaoying (pas compliqué déjà XD) : Ah ! Comment Sasuke va-t-il se déclarer ? C'est un mystère ;p Même moi, je ne sais que très vaguement XD Enfin, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu tout ça !

Ptite Clad : Vouip Sasuke aime tellement les hasards loool ! Ah il est bien maladroit ce petiot. Merci pour ta review !

Jenni 944 : Bien sûr que Sasuke va se battre ! Enfin, je crois que pas trop dans ce chapitre-là, il n'en a pas beaucoup l'occasion. Je me rattraperais dans le prochain ;p Et Sakura réserve bien des surprises dans cette petite boîte de nuit. Enfin.. peut-être pas tant que ça, lool !

Nadramon : Si Naruto n'était pas désespérant et aussi niais, ce ne serait plus Naruto, looool ! (non, non, je ne me moque pas XD) Tu trouves que le chapitre est pas assez long ? Pourtant quand je l'écris, j'ai l'impression qu'il doit faire 100 pages ! o.x C'est peut-être parce que parfois, j'ai du mal à l'écrire... Voici donc la suite !

Shikappeps : Boah, c'est pas tellement grave si tu ne reviews pas, du moment que ça te plaise et que tu me le dises au moins une fois (pour que je sois au courant quand même loool) ça me suffit (pub subliminale : mais j'aime quand même les reviews) loool ! Allez, ne te mets pas dans cet état voici la suite !

Invi-chan : Merci pour ta review ! Voici donc la suite qui, je l'espère, te plaira tout autant que les précédents chapitres !

Khajihyah : Pour te répondre, je dirais que je suis une auteur sadique XD J'adoooore les suspenses qui font enrager comme j'adore qu'on m'en fasse (enfin quand le chapitre suivant ne met pas trop longtemps à venir... bref, faut pas faire comme moi XD) Je ne peux résister à tes yeux, ni à ton sourire, alors voilà la suite ! Et un grand merci pour ta review et tous ces compliments !

Sefadora Firerwood : Je continue, je continue, il ne faut pas s'inquièter ;p Merci pour ta review.

Bloody Queen : Lool ! Bon, il est vrai que j'ai pas tout pigé (un peu mais pas tellement) ton québécois du début. J'adore ton Kabuto XD Je connais une autre fan qui arrête pas de ficker sur lui en le faisant passer pour un boulet XD Tout est une question de point de vue, lool. Bon sinon, plus constructivement, ta longue review m'a fait énormément plaisir et si tu ne pouvais pas le faire avant, je vais pas faire un caca nerveux, lol. Vive le yaoi ! Pour le Uchihest, mmh, je n'en ai jamais lue, mais pourquoi pas. Je ne sais pas si un jour j'en ferais pour ma part... Sinon pour la scène du baiser... Elle n'arrive pas tout à faire, quoique je peux fairer chier dans le chapitre suivant XD mais sinon j'ai la scène dans la tête, hihihi, je pense que les fans adoreront ;p Et tu sais, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Dans le manga Naruto, alors qu'il y a le combat entre les deux rivaux, c'est BOURRE de yaoi ! Y'a que ça ! Par contre pour le Uchihest, je pense pouvoir en trouver également si je me penche là-dessus (étant à fond dans le SasuNaru, j'arrive à occulter inconsciemment certains couples lool) Et si tu me fais toujours des reviews comme celle-ci, je ne t'en aimerais que d'avantage !

Fushicho : Voici donc la suite tant demandée, mais ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre-là que le pauvre Sasuke va se décoincer, quoique... Enfin, par contre le chapitre suivant pourrait s'avérer intéressant ;p

Guardian Legend : Rho merci pour ton compliment, mais il faut pas sinon ma cheville ne va plus pouvoir rentrer dans mes chaussures, lool ! Bon alors Sasuke ne va pas danser _tout de suite_ sensuellement devant Naruto, mais j'ai noté l'idée ;p Pour un éventuel KakaIru, c'est plus ou moins ça, enfin, je te laisse découvrir. Quant à la noyade dans l'alcool, c'est tellement pratique dans les fics, loool XD

Seddy : Me bouffe pas, me bouffe pas ! Sinon je ne pourrais pas faire les prochains chapitres !

Shyrinia : Naruto nunuche ? Rho mais non ¬¬ loool ! Ce n'est qu'une impression XD Mah, disons qu'il n'est pas très futé ;p Oui, certes, après il est moins con (encore heureux) mais avant, il est ainsi (enfin, je crois...) Euh publier rapidement ? Hem... Ca dépend v.v Désolée, mais je fais mon possible !

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto et Kakashi étaient devant l'endroit... appelé plus communément par « boîte de nuit ». 

La seule pensée de Sasuke était que le bruit venant du dedans risquait de lui faire attraper un mal de crâne immonde. La seule pensée de Naruto était qu'il espérait des ramens mieux qu'à Ichikaru. La seule pensée de Kakashi était pour les jeunes femmes qui passèrent pour entrer. Les diverses pensées de Sakura allaient de s'imaginer Naruto et Sasuke dans le même lit, à comment trucider les trois ninjas qu'elle avait devant elle.

- Vous avez pu venir ! les accueillit Ino dans l'entrée, avant d'enchaîner immédiatement : Sasuke-kun ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce soir tu es encore plus magnifique que d'habitude !

- Bof, leur parvint la voix de Shikamaru. C'est le même habit que tous les jours.

- Tu n'as pas l'œil. Euh... Kakashi-sensei ! C'est les toilettes des filles là, vous n'avez pas le droit d'y rentrer !

- Pervers, marmonnèrent en cœur l'équipe n°7.

Ino chopa Shikamaru et, en volontaire inné, il la suivit, allant démasquer le professeur aux cheveux argentés qui avait du utiliser un jutsu, copié de Naruto. Encore un truc débile qui s'appelait _Sexy no Jutsu_.

Les trois autres ninjas restèrent plantés là un instant, avant que Sakura ne prenne la situation bien en main, parce que Sasuke était dirigé par ses hormones ces temps-ci, et Naruto... bref, c'était Naruto. Elle leur prit chacun le bras et les entraîna dans la salle principale. Une musique bougeant leur agressa les oreilles avant qu'ils ne s'y habituent. C'était une boîte pour jeune donc l'alcool n'était pas servi au bar, mais à part ce détail, tout ça en avait l'air.

Sasuke, son instinct de survie resurgissant, se retourna vers la sortie mais Naruto était derrière, ce qui lui fit encore une fois changer d'avis. Il se fit violence pour ignorer le regard méprisant de certains. Le blond regarda autour de lui ; il était si heureux d'être ici, entouré de ses amis et même accepté par la foule en folie. Pourtant sa tête lui tournait : ce devait être à cause du volume de la musique ; il n'était pas vraiment habitué.

Sakura étudiait déjà le terrain en bonne kunoichi, se mettant à la droite de Naruto, pouvant ainsi le pousser sur Sasuke, ou bien l'obliger à s'asseoir à côté... Et puis si elle collait le blond qui se verrait collé contre le brun par la force de la "coïncidence", cela pourrait... Bref, Sakura, en jeune fille en quête d' "histoire d'amour" pour pouvoir s'en mêler, était dans le fond, assez ravie de la situation. Elle se tourna vers ses futures victimes et tous ses fantasmes disparurent à la vue de "son" Sasuke et de... de Naruto, quoi ! Oh et puis, chacun sa merde...

Assise au bar, elle commanda un sirop à la fraise, tandis que Sasuke penchait pour le goût menthe et le blond, une limonade.

- C'est gentil de nous inviter, Sakura-chaaaan ! sourit Naruto.

- ... Euh, de rien. Mais... Naruto ?

- Oui ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui paye vos boissons, ne te fais pas trop d'illusion.

- Daube, ponctua Sasuke, mine de rien.

- Aaah ! se catastropha le blond, semblant de pas avoir entendu la dernière remarque. Mais j'ai pas un rond !

- Tu feras la plonge, grommela la fille aux cheveux roses de mauvaise humeur, finalement.

- Je peux... t'inviter... ?

Cela jeta un froid à la conversation. D'ailleurs l'esprit brumeux de chacun sembla croire que tous dans la boîte de nuit s'étaient tus après la remarque très inattendue de Sasuke. Mais ça pouvait très bien venir de son haleine fraîche à cause de son sirop de menthe. En tout cas, même le turbulent et peu réceptif Naruto avait fait un arrêt sur image, puis reprenant son air enfantin, il répondit :

- Merci Sasuke ! Au moins, je peux compter sur toi !

- C'est juste un paiement en retour de mon hébergement, baka.

- Oh..., murmura la jeune fille, un peu déçue.

Mais Sasuke avait eu plus d'une dizaine d'années pour contrôler son visage, le rendant impénétrable. Si tel n'avait pas été le cas, ses coéquipiers l'auraient vu se dandiner de gêne, la voix hésitante et les joues délicieusement teintées de rouge. Mais Sasuke était un Uchiha qui était fort, donc les deux "boulets" qu'il se coltinait chaque jour ne virent aucun subterfuge.

Kakashi apparut à côté d'eux, semblant avoir échappé à une furie blonde et un petit malin brun.

- Yo, les jeunes !

- Yo, le vieux ! rétorqua le blond, cherchant naturellement les ennuis.

- Vous avez bu de l'alcool, constata Sakura. Vous n'avez pas honte ! Si vous vouliez vous soûler, il fallait ne pas venir nous accompagner dans cette petite boîte de nuit sans prétention, et aller rejoindre les autres profs, comme Iruka, Asuma, Ibiki, Kurenai et j'en passe !

- Mais ça n'aurait pas été aussi drôle, répliqua le ninja aux cheveux argentés d'une voix basse, sérieuse et dessoûlée, avant de reprendre pour toute l'équipe, prenant soin de reprendre sa voix ivre : Naruto ! Je suis le prof, hein ?

- Euh... oui, avança prudemment le blond. Ca dépend...

- Bref, passons sur les détails... Ma petite pile électrique, j'ai décidé de te donner une mission pour toi tout seul ! Elle te permettra... hic... d'arriver plus rapidement au poste d'Hokage !

- C'est vrai ! s'exclama le concerné, des petites étoiles dans les yeux, prêt à tout.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a derrière la tête", songèrent les deux laissés pour compte, sachant qu'avec Kakashi, ce ne devait être qu'une plaisanterie.

Sasuke, ne se sentant pas au même niveau puéril, se reconcentra sur sa boisson, avalant une gorgée...

- Mission : Naruto ! Embrasse Sasuke !

... pour la recracher aussitôt, livide. Sakura, rouge, se tourna vers son professeur d'un air outragé :

- Kakashi-sensei !

- Bah quoi ? C'est déjà mieux que tes...

- Vous êtes _ivre_, Kakashi-sensei, souligna Sasuke, jetant un regard noir à son professeur, mais craignant au fond de lui qu'il eut été découvert.

- Kakashi-sensei ! rigola plus fort Naruto. Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un pervers ! C'est comme si je vous demandais d'aller embrasser Iruka-sensei ! Et puis arrêtez de vous moquer de moi ! Faites pas comme si j'étais stupide : quand je serais Hokage, je me vengerais !

- C'est ça, petite teigne, fit Sasuke, un sourire en coin.

- Tu me cherches, toi ?

- Qui voudrait bien avoir envie de te chercher ? continua de se moquer le brun.

Et ça continua encore un bon bout de temps, jusqu'à ce que Sakura, lassée et surtout ayant un commencement de mal de crâne, les arrête de sa voix autoritaire et tonitruante. Kakashi hocha la tête pour lui-même. Les deux "agences matrimoniales" réfléchirent dans leur coin, essayant d'élaborer des plans plus loufoques les uns que les autres. Le plus vieux sembla avoir une idée :

- Et si on allait aux toilettes !

- C'est un voyage organisé ? s'interrogea Sasuke au vu du ton pris par son professeur.

- Ouais ! s'écria Naruto. Une limonade, ça donne tellement envie de pisser !

- Quel romantisme, grommela la kunoichi pour elle-même, essayant de se noyer dans son sirop de fraise.

- On revient, Sakura, sourit Kakashi.

Finalement, Sasuke avait décidé de venir également.

Sakura posa son front sur le bar et soupira bruyamment. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sourit faiblement à Ino qui s'assit à ses côtés, à la place de Naruto.

- Si c'est pour Kakashi-sensei, il est dans les toilettes des garçons normalement.

- Oh, c'est bon, il ne devrait plus recommencer ce genre de bêtise, fit Ino. Où est Sasuke ?

- Là-bas également, avec Naruto.

- Oh.

- Eh oui, t'arrives trop tard.

- Ca va ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Peut-être est-ce parce que Sasuke ne regarde que moi et que la vue de ton grand front lui fait tellement horreur qu'il a décidé de t'ignorer !

- Je déprime un peu..., ne releva pas Sakura. Sasuke a flashé sur quelqu'un et c'est assez démoralisant.

- Erk ! s'étouffa la blonde. QUOI ? Qui est la sale chienne qui l'a attiré dans ses filets ! Si je la trouve, je vais aller lui faire sa fête ! Tu sais qui c'est ? Entre rivales, on pourrait peut-être s'arranger pour ce coup-là et la détruire !

- C'est un gars, Ino. Ce n'est pas une fille.

- HEIN ! Tu te fous de moi, là !

- Hélas.

- ... On parle bien du même Sasuke ? Le type mystérieux et mignon, sur qui on a toutes les deux des vues ?

- Affirmatif.

- Laisse-moi m'en remettre...

Ino adopta la même position que Sakura, fermant les yeux et respirant plusieurs fois pour s'en remettre un minimum. Puis finalement, elle pouffa de rire. Son amie d'enfance, tourna faiblement sa tête vers elle, l'air étonné, et lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Tu ne trouves pas ça drôle ?

- Pas trop…

- Pourtant ! T'imagines, toi, le plus beau gosse de Konoha, adulé de toutes les filles, qui préfèrent les gars en réalité ? C'est un schéma classique, Sakura. Peut-être est-ce nous qui l'avons dégoûté... Nous nous sommes battues pour lui presque toute notre vue et regarde où ça nous a emmené. Et est-ce que l'heureux élu est au courant ?

- Pas encore... mais Sasuke semble ne pas faire beaucoup d'efforts de ce point de vue-là...

- Et tu sais qui c'est ?

- ... Oui.

- C'est quelqu'un de foncièrement bien ?

- ... Oui.

- Mince ! grogna la blonde. Ah je sais qui c'est ! C'est Néji ! Il a les cheveux longs et Sasuke aime les cheveux longs !

- Euh non... ce n'est pas lui.

Ino soupira et déprima en cœur avec Sakura. Elles virent Sasuke et Naruto sortir en courant des toilettes, les joues rouges. Peut-être que Kakashi avait réussi... La fille aux cheveux roses se redressa et, avec un sourire de business, elle demanda :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Kakashi-sensei est plus pervers que je ne croyais ! s'exclama Naruto.

- Pour faire simple, expliqua Sasuke. Il a hurlé : "J'ai la plus grosse, je suis le meilleur ! Allez vous deux, essayez de me battre dans ce domaine-là !" en gros...

- Je ne sais plus où me mettre, désespéra Sakura, alors qu'Ino reculait d'horreur.

- Avec tout ça, j'ai pas pu me soulager ! s'exclama le blond, énervé. Je vais rentrer...

Sasuke acquiesça également, se demandant s'il arriverait encore à se regarder dans la glace. Sakura se leva de son siège. Puis tout d'un coup, Naruto dodelina de la tête et il tomba en avant. Le brun le rattrapa de justesse et touchant son front, il découvrit qu'il était brûlant.

- Je vais aller le coucher.

- Okay, je vais payer les boissons, fit Sakura.

Alors que le dernier des Uchihas quittait la boîte de nuit, Naruto dans ses bras, Ino écarquilla les yeux et s'évanouit elle aussi, face à une révélation qu'elle n'arrivait pas bien à digérer pour le moment.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Mydaya** : Hum. bah voilà quoi ;p 

**Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto** : Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on ait un prof comme ça ? T-T Nous ne méritons pas cette humiliation !

**Kakashi** : Je sais que vous m'adorez, ne faites pas semblant, MWHAHAHA !

**Mydaya** : Euh... Kakashi ? Couché. Fais pas peur à mon petit couple !

**Kakashi** : Je ne veux pas faire peur, je veux aider.

**Sakura** : Je vois pas en quoi ça peut aider...

**Kakashi** : Y'a trop de subtilité pour que les jeunes comprennent !

**Mydaya** : Ouais... c'est ça... Enfin bref... le chapitre 6 est donc fini et j'attends encore une fois des reviews ! (rhoo je suis gourmande, lool !)


	7. Naruto est malade

**Chapitre 7 : Naruto est malade**

* * *

**Série** : Naruto

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Genre** : Des gens disent que Naruto est un shounen... _intense réflexion_ Alors ceux-là ils ont rien compris ! Loool ! Non mais, c'est vrai, ça ! Vous voyez du shonen, vous ? Du shonen-ai, à la limite, mais sinon... XD Tout un chacun sait que le manga est bourré d'éléments shojoïstique !

**Couples** : SasuNaru Powaaaaaa !

**Disclaimer** : N'ayant jamais mis les pieds au Japon, je pensais avoir peu de chance d'avoir les personnages pour moi. Mais on vient de me briser mes illusions... Les gens sont si méchants T-T _part déprimer dans son coin_

**Réponses aux reviews : **

Invi-chan : Première revieweuse et première bonne appréciation, ça fait plaisir ;p

Onarluca : Eh oui, Kakashi peut être ainsi. Moi-même, je plains Naruto et Sasuke. Et tu as tout à fait raison, Sasuke va pouvoir s'occuper du blond, hihihi ;p

Nadramon : Ah y'en a une au moins qui a compris que les reviews, c'était la santé, lool ! Continue ma ptite, je suis avec toi ;p Eh oui, Kakashi est irrécupérable. Mais aussi, lire des livres pervers, ça doit pas arranger le cerveau, lool ! Sinon, ta théorie est intéressante. Ouais, c'est forcément Jiraiya qui l'a soudoyé du genre : « Je t'offre une place d'enseignants et en échange, tu dois acheter et lire mes bouquins ! » Lool ! Oui, dans le chapitre d'avant, Sasuke n'avançait pas des masses, mais il va se rattraper dans celui-ci, hihihi ;p Et puis comment ça, tu trouves Néji moche ! Lool ! XD

Jenni 944 : Bourré, bourré... Je dirais que Kakashi était pervers, lool !

Tashiya : Contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait bien fait marrée, lool ! Eh oui, je me disais que Kakashi et Sakura devrait mettre sur pied une agence matrimoniale... Ce serait un peu moins risqué qu'être ninja XD Je les vois bien faire équipe et s'attacher _sérieusement_ aux affaire amoureuses des autres, loool !

Keikoku : Comment ça « à tenir une bonne partie de tes engagements » ? J'ai ajouté un chapitre à toutes mes fics qui étaient en cours ! J'ai tenu totalement mon pari ! _fière car ne s'en serait pas cru capable_ Après, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tenir de tels engagements, car cette année sera difficile pour moi, scolairement, alors je vais m'accrocher, mais mes updates seront beaucoup moins nombreuses T-T (comment ça elles étaient déjà rares l'année dernière ! è.é) Mais sinon, je sais que Kakashi peut être plus subtil que ça, mais moi-même, devant mon écran, je n'avais plus du tout d'idée en tête, alors j'ai misé sur sa perversité. Bah, c'est marrant ;p

Immelman : Contente que ma fic te plaise ! Par contre, je suis désolée, mais je ne ferais pas de lemon, gomen, gomen ! Mais c'est pas mon truc, les lemons.

Koneko 44 : Merci de ta review, j'étais contente que tu l'aimes bien ;p

Adaska : Rha tout ça me fait plaisir. Voir quelqu'un qui aime bien mon travail, qui se divertit, qui s'amuse à me lire, c'est vraiment agréable. Donc, tant mieux si j'ai éclairé tes journées... enfin, tes soirées de mon humbles fic, loool !

Yaminohoshi : Ouiiii, Sasuke et Naruto font un superbe couple ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Euh... tu attends qu'ils soient _rapidement_ ensemble ? Oulah... loooool ! Je sais pas si ce sera aussi vite que tu l'espère ;p

Shyrinia : Oui, dans ce chapitre, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'évolution, je l'admet volontiers (mais bon, faut bien faire avancer quelques détails également !) Mais je pense que dans celui-là, il y a plus de choses. Ce n'est, bien sûr que mon avis, et j'attends des lecteurs qu'ils me confortent ou sinon qu'ils me disent qu'ils ne voient rien du tout, que je sert à rien et que je peux aller me coucher, looool ! XD Donc merci pour ta review !

Celestine Uchiwa : Ouiii ! Vive le SasuNaru ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! ;p

**Note** : Je le dis à chaque fois, mais je trouve ça pas assez. Un grand merci pour toutes les reviews que je reçois ! J'ai remarqué il y a peu de temps que j'étais arrivée à 77 reviews en tout et donc ça m'a fait énormément plaisir. Je me dis que cette fic plaît bien aux gens et donc que je vais essayer de vous faire plaisir pour les chapitres à venir. Donc merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewée pour les premiers chapitres, pour ceux qui viennent d'arriver et bien sûr, ceux qui sont là depuis le début et qui suive avec assiduité les updates de cette fic ! Donc en gros, je voudrais dire que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de combien de chapitre cette fic fera, mais j'ai plus ou moins la fin en tête (après, faut juste remplir au milieu, lool !)

* * *

Naruto dodelina de la tête et il tomba en avant. Le brun le rattrapa de justesse et touchant son front, il découvrit qu'il était brûlant.

— Je vais aller le coucher.

— Okay, je vais payer les boissons, fit Sakura.

Sasuke s'en alla, Naruto sur ses épaules, bien placé dans son dos afin qu'il ne tombe pas. Sa tête bougeait en rythme avec les pas du brun qui aurait préféré que Naruto fasse un petit régime avant ! Cette situation lui rappela la sienne quelques jours auparavant et où Naruto l'avait transporté ainsi, presque sans broncher, jusqu'au village afin que le dernier des Uchihas reçoive les soins nécessaires.

Le blond, l'avait-il fait dans le but de satisfaire la Hokage en remplissant sa mission dignement, ou bien... Sasuke soupira. S'il se mettait à penser de cette façon, il n'allait jamais s'en sortir. Seulement, le souffle de son coéquipier était si près de... de lui... Il pouvait sentir sa respiration un peu rauque sur sa nuque et ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable...

Se claquant soi-même mentalement, le brun décida d'accélérer – tant pis pour le passager – et se retrouva bientôt devant le petit appartement qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur. Ca n'avait certes rien à avoir avec l'immense maison des Uchihas, mais, en quelque sorte, ici, il s'y dégageait plus de chaleur et plus de beauté.

Sasuke poussa la porte d'entrée et allongea Naruto dans sa chambre.

Bien. Maintenant que faire ? Quel abruti ! songea le brun. La petite bouille endormie le mettait dans tous ses états, l'empêchant de fonctionner comme un ninja opérationnel ! Le problème qui venait de survenir était qu'il ne connaissait que les quelques bases rudimentaires pour les soins à un blessé, et ces connaissances étaient encore plus faibles lorsqu'il s'agissait de malade.

O... okay... Il n'aurait peut-être pas du laisser Sakura là-bas... Mais sa fierté le fit reprendre contenance et se remémorant ces cours pénibles qui ne servaient qu'à prolonger la vie de boulets même pas capables d'éviter un kunai, il posa une main sur le front de Naruto. Comme il s'y attendait, il était brûlant. Bon, il fallait sûrement faire baisser sa température. Sasuke chercha autour de lui et après avoir fouillé le tas de bazar dans la salle de bain, il dégotta une serviette qui semblait plus propre que les autres, puis il la trempa dans l'eau froide avant de la disposer tendrement sur le front brûlant.

Tendrement ? Ten-dre-ment ? Sasuke arbora un sourire crispé. Il reprit sa serviette puis la replaça de façon presque nonchalante. L'honneur pouvait être considéré comme sauf.

Un mouvement le fit revenir à la réalité et constata avec inquiétude... avec curiosité !... le corps de Naruto parcouru de frisson. Avait-il froid ou chaud ? Sasuke fit chauffer sa matière grise, puis décida de bien couvrir le blond. Une fois que ce dernier fut bien installé, il est vrai qu'il parut avoir meilleure mine.

_Je ne suis pas un garde-malade, quand même_, maugréa pour soi le brun, les bras croisé, et un peu énervé sur les bords. Fulminant, il se prit un tabouret et resta au chevet de son coéquipier.

— ... Aaah..., gémit la – douce ? – voix de Naruto.

— ...

— Je... Dégage... de là !..., continua-t-il de murmurer.

— Hem..., toussota Sasuke, refroidi et un peu vexé que le blond ne souhaite plus sa présence, même s'il ne faisait que parler en rêve.

— C'est... moi... moi... moi... moi... rien que moi... Tu... n'es pas moi... Je... suis fort... Pas besoin... de toi...

— Mais quel égoïste, lâcha Sasuke, se levant brusquement et prêt à dégager vite fait puisque sa présence semblait être indésirable.

— Je suis... pas un monstre... comme toi... Kyuubi... Je leur... montrerais... que je ne suis pas toi... qu'il n'y a aucun rapport... entre nous... Je... te... crèverais... Je suis fort... très fort... meilleur ninja... de tout Konoha... A bas... Kyuubi...

— Kyuubi ? Kyuubi comme le démon qui a détruit le village il y a... il y a... 12 ans ?

Une petite minute. Naruto avait douze ans non ? Sasuke Uchiha n'eut pas à rougir de son nom réputé dans le village caché de la feuille car au bout d'assemblage d'indices, ce qui faisait le délire de Naruto dans son sommeil, à savoir qu'il conversait plus ou moins avec le démon, le fait de l'âge qui correspondait avec la disparition de Kyuubi, les regards méprisants que s'attirait son coéquipier, son propre combat avec le blond et son aperçu de ce pouvoir inquiétant, dévastateur et sauvage... Non... Non, non, non, NON !

Rien n'était sûr. Ce n'était que des suppositions. Demander à l'Hokage, voilà qui semblait raisonnable, ou bien chercher soi-même dans les archives de Konoha. Mais pourquoi les manuels scolaires ne parlaient pas de ça ? Pour... abandonner Naruto dans un coin, ignorer son mal, et essayer de tous leur faire oublier.

— Sa... Sasuke ?

L'interpellé regarda le malade qui semblait avoir ouvrir les yeux. Il regarda l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait et soupira bruyamment. Il toucha du bout des doigts la serviette humide sur son front et soupira une deuxième fois. Puis il s'assit sur son lit, dans l'intention de se lever.

— Tu fais quoi, là, baka ?

— Je me lève ; ça se voit pas ?

— Recouche-toi avant que je ne m'énerve. Ton front est brûlant. Si j'arrivais à trouver un thermomètre dans tout le bordel qui se trouve dans ta baraque, peut-être pourrais-je même affirmer que c'est légèrement grave. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? On parlait normalement dans la boîte de nuit et puis tu t'es effondré, comme ça.

— Je pense... Je suis pas trop habitué à toute cette ambiance, à ce bruit, à ces odeurs... Ca m'a monté un peu à la tête. J'étais quand même content d'être avec mes potes, mais y'avait... trop de monde, je dirais. Non ? Tu trouves pas ?

— Je n'aime pas les foules, rappela-t-il en forçant le blond à se recoucher. Et puis, pendant toute mon enfance, je n'ai cessé d'essayer d'être le meilleur, donc les fantaisies de ce genre ne sont pas mes habitudes. Pourtant, toi, je pensais que tu aurais aimé ça. N'est-ce pas ce que tu as dit au tout début ? Hin hin... Le grand braillard qui attire l'attention ne serait qu'un solitaire de plus !

— C'est pas ça, baka ! rugit Naruto, reprenant du poil de la bête. Oh et puis, j'ai même pas envie de t'expliquer ! Tu comprendrais rien !

— C'est ça, boude-moi, sale gosse. En attendant, où est ce fichu thermomètre ?

— Euh bah, je sais pas. C'est si important que ça ?

— ... Okay... je vais demander à Iruka-sensei de m'en filer un.

— Tu me laisses tout seul ?

Sasuke s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Avait-il bien entendu ? Naruto avait bien entendu braillé sa question, mais la fin de cette question était... presque un appel désespéré. C'était si étrange d'entendre ce genre d'intonations entre deux hurlements du blond. D'habitude, aucun changement subtil n'était à noter, mais là... D'ailleurs même Naruto fronçait les sourcils avec ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était, semblait-il, sorti tout seul, comme un cri du cœur qu'il n'avait su maîtriser.

Ce petit temps mort, ce temps d'hésitation qui mit les deux jeunes gens légèrement mal à l'aise fut vraiment très court, voir presque inexistant et inaperçu pour un observateur extérieur, mais les deux ninjas, eux, avaient senti le petit changement de l'air tout d'un coup. Heureusement, Naruto est là pour enlever toute tension, car ce n'était pas avec Sasuke qui aurait voulu faire répéter le blond, qu'il fallait compter pour alléger l'atmosphère.

— Non, mais c'est vrai ! ajouta ce dernier, les joues légèrement teintées, mais le ton moqueur. Tu laisserais un malade abandonné ici ? Et puis de toute façon, les thermomètres, ça sert à rien. Mon front est brûlant, okay. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut de plus pour te prouver que j'ai de la fièvre. Ton truc, c'est juste pour les maniaques qui veulent tout savoir.

— Ah voilà pourquoi tu fais toujours mal ton boulot de ninja... Tu fais pas attention aux détails, baka.

— Baka toi-même !

— Dans tous les cas, je vais quand même prévenir Iruka-sensei, parce qu'il faut bien qu'on te fasse ingurgiter des médicaments pour que tu ailles mieux, non ? Parce que ne comptes pas sur moi pour te faire à manger ou faire ton ménage à ta place !

— Ménage ? Quel ménage ?

— Rien, rien... Bon, j'y vais. Tu bouges pas de ton lit.

— Oui, maman, grinça Naruto.

Sasuke eut un sourire crispé mais se força à ne pas relever la remarque. Il sortit donc de la maison. En ce moment, il trouvait qu'il sortait beaucoup... Avant il ne faisait pas beaucoup car il n'aimait pas voir de la pitié dans les yeux des autres, mais là, il y avait du mépris, de la défiance, etc., et pourtant, il sortait plus qu'avant... Tout ça était de la faute de Naruto. Qui voulait manger des ramens à Ichikaru ? Qui voulait sortir en boîte de nuit avec Sakura ? Qui avait besoin de médicaments ?

Ce fut donc avec un soupir que le brun sonna chez son ancien professeur. Le cicatrisé vint lui ouvrir et c'est limite s'il voulut se jeter chez Naruto sur-le-champ afin de voir comment il allait, lorsque le brun lui expliqua vaguement la situation. Heureusement, dans ces situations-là, Sasuke savait s'y prendre et il convainquit Iruka, la mère-poule, de rester sagement chez lui, tandis qu'il irait lui-même apporter les médicaments dont Naruto avait besoin. Ce ne fut pas facile, mais Sasuke étant un Uchiha, ce n'était qu'une mission comme une autre.

Lorsqu'il revint à l'appartement, il découvrit avec un certain agacement que Naruto n'était pas dans son lit et qu'il s'entraînait à des techniques. Ni une, ni deux, Sasuke n'hésita pas une seule seconde, il prit l'oreille de son coéquipier et le traîna dans toute la maison jusqu'à son lit, ignorant les jurons de l'autre.

— Aïeuh !

— C'est bien fait. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit avant de me barrer ? J'ai peut-être mis trois plombes à chercher les médicaments qu'il te fallait, mais c'était pour éviter qu'Iruka-sensei ne se pointe à l'improviste ici. Imagine s'il t'avait découvert comme ça, ce qu'il aurait bien pu trouver pour te gronder !

Naruto pâlit un instant à cette évocation, puis presque la seconde d'après, il rougit, son visage en feu. Il détourna les yeux. Ensuite, une fois que son regard fut accroché quelque part, il prit les épaules de Sasuke... et le repoussa un peu plus loin. Celui-ci s'étonna jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il avait posé ses mains de part et d'autre du malade, et que son visage s'était lentement approché de l'autre pour lui parler.

L'atmosphère tendue revint à la charge. Heureusement, comme il l'était dit plus haut, Naruto était le sauveur de la situation :

— Qu'est-ce que t'as à approcher un malade ? Tu veux rester clouer, toi aussi ? Qui c'est qui va me faire à manger après ! Et puis, personne ne se régénère mieux que moi. Mwhahaha !

— C'est ça, soupira Sasuke.

Préparant les médicaments de son coéquipier, ce dernier réfléchit beaucoup. Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs... Naruto n'avait pas réagi à sa pseudo-drague et alors qu'il ne faisait rien de particulier, celui-ci se mettait à rougir... Est-ce que... est-ce que Sasuke pouvait encore réussir ses machiavéliques plans ?

_A suivre... _

* * *

**Mydaya** : Un chapitre que j'ai trouvé facile à écrire. Après, ça veut peut-être dire que c'est mal écrit...

**Sasuke** : C'est bien, on a plus besoin de te le dire.

**Mydaya** : Hum, hum... deathfic... _toussote_ Hem...

**Naruto** : Même pas peur !

**Mydaya** : Pauvre chou, si innocent...

**Sasuke** : Eh ! Laisse Naruto tranquille !

**Mydaya** : Tu veux donc prendre sa place ?

**Sasuke** : ... Euh... tout bien considéré, Naruto semble en redemander...

**Naruto** : Traître ! C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, bâtard !

**Mydaya** : Tss, quel langage !

**Sasuke** : Naruto... Moi, c'est toi et toi, c'est moi. Lorsque tu souffres, je souffre. C'est amplement suffisant.

**Naruto** : Je me fais pas avoir, là ? _se fait choper par Myda_ NAAAAAAAAN !

**Mydaya** : Si j'ai l'autorisation... Donc, je disais que, bien entendu, je n'allais pas faire une deathfic (pas du tout, du tout) donc rien ne vous empêche de me reviewer après avoir lu jusque là ! Nan ?

**Naruto** : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN !

**Mydaya** : Naruto, tu coopères pas, là ! è.é

**Naruto** : Je veux paaaaaaaaaaaas coopérer ! T-T

**Mydaya **: Faites pas attention à lui. Laissez-moi des chtites reviews ;p


	8. Mon garde malade

**Chapitre 8 : Mon garde-malade**

* * *

**Série** : Naruto 

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Genre** : Des gens disent que Naruto est un shounen... _intense réflexion_ Alors ceux-là ils ont rien compris ! Loool ! Non mais, c'est vrai, ça ! Vous voyez du shonen, vous ? Du shonen-ai, à la limite, mais sinon... XD Tout un chacun sait que le manga est bourré d'éléments shojoïstique !

**Couples** : SasuNaru Powaaaaaa !

**Disclaimer** : N'ayant jamais mis les pieds au Japon, je pensais avoir peu de chance d'avoir les personnages pour moi. Mais on vient de me briser mes illusions... Les gens sont si méchants T-T _part déprimer dans son coin_

**Réponses aux reviews : **

Onarluca : Merci encore une fois pour tes reviews toutes gentilles ! Donc pardon de n'être pas autant rapide qu'on peut le souhaiter, mais je fais ce que je peux.

Ixia 62 : Je sais, je sais que j'ai été longue v.v Mais bon, les circonstances n'aident pas toujours... Donc c'est quelque chose que j'ai en tête (que je suis lente) et donc je ne vais pas te frapper pour ça, lool ! Surtout si tu me complimentes après, hihi ! Bon, sinon il me semble que ta review s'est coupée, désolée.

Inouko : Je suis contente que mes chapitres soient drôle (celui-là sera drôle, mais en fait non, alors... loool, je me comprends XD) Donc merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir !

Yaminohoshi : Non, je ne ferais pas de deathfic (mais bon, rien n'empêche qu'ils souffrent un peu, hihihi) Et donc, oui, Sasuke réfléchit et sais additionner un et un, et donc il devine... Mais ça sera plus concret dans ce chapitre que je te laisse découvrir !

Adaska : Rho, je suis flattée que tu suives la publication de cette fic. Si, si, mais tu ne devrais pas, sinon mes chevilles ne rentreront plus dans mes chaussures, lool. Donc merci ;p

Hana Uchiwa : Sasuke ne va pas encore progresser dans son plan machiavélique, mais un petit peu quand même, et Naruto résiste de moins en moins, hihihi !

Nadramon : Merci beaucoup pour ta longue review ! LOL « Néji est moche » XD Et tu n'aimes pas le NéjiNaru ? _se cache, en a fait une... enfin plus ou moins, lool_ Donc merci de m'avoir reviewée ;p Le Yondaime, c'est vrai que j'avais du mal à le voir comme Kakashi, mais après avoir vu le passé de Kakashi avec lui, ça ne me choquerait pas plus que ça, lool XD Pour la team 7, Sakura, c'est pas son genre de livre. Sasuke, il préfère les techniques... Ce serait plus Naruto, mais lui, il n'est pas trop dévergondé, malgré sa Sexy-méta. Donc oui, Naruto craque petit à petit, c'est mignon. Lool ! Toi aussi, t'as vu du yaoi dans l'épisode 133 ! Pareil ! Non, mais c'est évident qu'ils en pincent l'un pour l'autre depuis leur enfance, ça se voit ! lool XD Donc voila le chapitre 8 demandé !

Inunobaka : Lool, t'aime pas Sasuke ? (je te comprend, il a certains côtés assez... spéciaux v.v) mais tu as l'air d'aimer le SasuNaru quand même, non ?

Nadechiko-chan : Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir plus longtemps et donc voilà la suite ! Je comprend que tu sois en manque de SasuNaru, alors je vais essayer de te contenter dans ce chapitre !

Aalynn : Oui l'amour fait des miracles XD En fait, je savais pas comment bien faire le dialogue entre Iruka et Sasuke pour que l'adulte reste chez lui, alors j'ai juste survolé, mais vraiment, je ne sais pas moi-même comment il a fait, loool Et ça s'appelle un auteur sérieux ? XD Et non, je ne pense pas faire un autre couple que le SasuNaru, mais je peux faire quelques références à un léger Kakairu si tu veux. Ca je peux faire ;p

Tea : Merci pour ta review et ce n'est pas grave si tu as reviewé un peu tard, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui lit ma fiction !

**Note** : Alors maintenant que le site de Fanfiction a mis en place un système pour les réponses aux reviews, la prochaine fois, je ne répondrais donc pas dans le chapitre, mais personnellement. Ah, enfin quelque chose qui est bien sur ce site ! ;p

**Note 2** : Merci beaucoup pour votre attente, j'ai vraiment du mal à concilier études et fanfics, et donc puisque là, j'avais eu un trou, je m'y suis attelée et voilà ce que ça a donné ! Mais je pense que le prochain chapitre sera pendant les vacances (parce qu'ils ne vont plus me laisser en paix comme aujourd'hui...) Donc désolée, d'avance !

**Note 3** : Nous approchons de la centième review ! _toute contente_

* * *

Sasuke regarda sa pilule bleue dans sa main droite et son verre d'eau de l'autre. Il ferma ensuite calmement les yeux. Ne pas s'énerver. Surtout, rester calme. Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve et il lui fallait simplement fermer les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrirait, tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. C'est ce qu'il fit, mais le lit devant lui était toujours aussi vide. Où était passé cet abruti ! 

Le brun, avant de tout balancer à travers la pièce, posa le médicament et l'eau pour inspirer un grand coup. Sasuke savait que Naruto était du genre chieur et lorsqu'il avait commencé à l'aimer, c'était même le premier défaut qu'il lui avait trouvé. Et pourtant, malgré un agacement proche de la volonté de meurtre, au fond de lui se tapissait un petit sentiment d'inquiétude et qui lui disait que ce n'était pas grave, que c'était dans la nature du blond, et que c'était craquant d'une part...

Dans tous les cas, il fallait retrouver cette pile d'électricité ! Naruto n'était donc pas dans l'appartement, ni dans le jardin. Sasuke se chaussa puis sortit dehors. Et le voilà qu'il était encore une fois dans les rues. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ? Les gens qu'il croisait avaient des regards tout sauf amicaux. Une vieille femme lui bouscula l'épaule et renifla de mépris avant de repartir. Le brun fit grincer ses dents. Il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de retrouver Naruto. Point.

Alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il devant le bâtiment de l'Hokage ? Naruto ne serait certainement pas allé ici, vu comment il surnommait Tsunade... Les passants lui jetèrent des regards tendus et même les gardes posèrent leurs mains sur leurs armes. Oui, que faisait-il ici ?

_Pour savoir_, lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête. _Quel est exactement le rapport entre le plus excentrique ninja du village caché de la feuille et le plus puissant des démons Kyuubi ?_

Respirant profondément, il décida que la recherche de Naruto pourrait attendre et qu'il y avait plus important pour sa santé mentale. Les gardes serrèrent les dents avec anxiété et Sasuke, en bon Uchiha, sentit qu'un des ninjas l'avait pris en filature alors qu'il passait les portes d'entrée. Si ça l'amusait... Sasuke fit comme s'il ne voyait pas – encore que c'était dur de ne pas faire attention à un gros caché derrière un poteau – et demanda une audience auprès de l'Hokage.

Le réceptionniste déglutit péniblement devant ces yeux froids et célèbres, et lui demanda de se poser dans la salle d'attente. C'est ce qu'il fit, non sans avoir affiché son mépris pour le fonctionnaire. Celui-ci frissonna et se cala un peu plus derrière son bureau. Sasuke afficha alors un sourire content de lui. Malgré les conséquences que cela pouvait avoir –surtout pour sa réputation pas vraiment top – il aimait donner une impression de ce genre aux gens pour qu'ils reconnaissent tous qu'il était puissant.

Evidemment, avec la personne qu'il aimait, ça ne marchait pas et il avait beau garder un sourire moqueur, le regarder de haut et l'insulter sur sa nullité, Naruto rappliquait en devenant de plus en plus fort. Sasuke n'aurait jamais exprimé le mot « admirer » auparavant, mais...

— Excusez-moi ?

Le brun, énervé d'être pris alors qu'il rêvassait, lança un regard assassin à la brune qui se trouvait devant lui. Il radoucit son expression quand il s'aperçut que ce n'était autre que l'assistante de Tsunade, Shizune. Celle-ci haussa les sourcils puis fit :

— Suis-moi. L'Hokage t'attend dans son bureau.

— Hn.

Il se leva des sièges peu confortables de la salle d'attente et suivi la kunoichi jusqu'à une grand porte. Shizune l'ouvrit puis la referma derrière lui alors qu'il était entré dans la place. C'était vraiment le bazar ici... Des papiers administratifs étaient empilés partout et le pire était la trace de la gomme imprimée sur sa joue. Est-ce que l'Hokage travaillait vraiment quand les portes étaient fermées et qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans son bureau ? Il s'éclaircit la gorge et s'avança devant le bureau tandis que Tsunade se calait plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

— Tu désirais me voir ? commença-t-elle.

— Oui.

— ...

— ...

— Oui ? Pourquoi donc ?

— Vous êtes l'Hokage, non ? Vous devez normalement savoir tout ce qu'il se passe dans Konoha.

— Où veux-tu en venir Sasuk... Tu as engrossé la fille que tu aimais et vous ne savez pas comment vivre tous seuls car ta belle-famille te rejette !

— Euh...

— Ne t'en fais pas, Sasuke. Un mot de ma part et ta belle-famille devra s'incliner devant votre amour ! De toute façon, tous les grands-parents gagatisent devant leurs petits-enfants, donc si tu en fais suffisamment, je pense qu'ils t'accepteront.

— Ca n'a aucun rapport.

— Ah ? Mmh... Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec cette fille ou pas du tout ? Ou bien veux-tu parler d'Orochimaru ?

— Non plus. Je voulais parler de Naruto.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils.

— Il est arrivé quelque chose à Naruto ?

Elle le soupçonnait ? Même l'Hokage ne lui accordait pas totalement sa confiance. Malgré sa fixation sur cette _fille_, Tsunade restait lucide et elle n'oubliait pas son passé chargé. Bon, le brun l'avait cherché, mais ça faisait un peu mal au cœur.

— Il est juste malade, mais ce n'est pas sur ça que je voulais vous questionner. Je voulais juste en savoir plus sur le démon Kyuubi qui a dévasté Konoha il y a douze ans.

— ...

— Naruto a déliré pendant son sommeil et j'aimerais connaître vraiment les détails de l'affaire. Son âge correspond à la disparition du démon. Quand je me suis battu contre lui, j'ai cru voir le chakkra d'un renard à neuf queues et Naruto était beaucoup plus puissant que je ne le pensais. Expliquez-moi ; je n'ai pas envie de le lui demander directement.

Tsunade le fixa dans les yeux, puis lui indiqua une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit docilement. Elle commença alors son récit

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Sasuke sortit du bureau de l'Hokage, la tête pleine. 

Naruto. Kyuubi. Uzumaki. Le démon. Naruto et le renard à neuf queues... Cela expliquait effectivement pas mal de choses. Pourquoi avait-il mis du temps à comprendre les principes du chakkra quand il était petit ? Le sceau de Kyuubi. Pourquoi faisait-il toujours des bêtises ? Pour se démarquer inconsciemment de Kyuubi. Pourquoi avait-il, quand il était enfant, ce regard empli de haine et de tristesse ? La réponse aux regards des autres. Pourquoi les gens le dénigraient-ils ? Parce qu'il était Kyuubi. C'était pire que ce que Sasuke subissait. Le brun récoltait plus ou moins ce qu'il avait semé, tandis que le blond n'avait rien demandé pour ce sceau.

Ca l'énervait de plus en plus alors qu'il marchait d'un bon pas, bousculant les gens qui ne se dégageaient pas assez vite. Bien entendu, on le regardait du coin de l'œil avec méfiance et avec une certaine crainte, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Ils pouvaient tous crever ! C'était de leur faute si Naruto avait autant souffert ! Maintenant que ça faisait longtemps que Kyuubi avait été plus ou moins éradiqué et que Naruto avait sauvé le village plusieurs fois, pourquoi y en avait-il toujours qui jetaient des regards haineux et méprisants sur Naruto !

Sasuke l'avait remarqué et il s'en était étonné. Bon, il ne s'était pas attardé dessus car il ne pensait qu'aux regards qui lui étaient adressés. Et Naruto qui souffrait encore. Et par sa faute ! Car à présent, les gens devaient se dire que « qui se ressemble, s'assemble » et donc que ce n'était guère étonnant de voir le réceptacle de Kyuubi avec le renégat des Uchiha et qu'il vaudrait mieux les enfermer tous les deux, plutôt que de les laisser en liberté !

Ca l'énervait, ça l'énervait ! Tellement qu'il en avait mal à la tête. Ca le rendait triste également. Si la haine n'avait été que pour le brun, il s'en serait moqué, mais là, Naruto était visé... et peut-être bien plus que lui... Une larme commença à couler sur sa joue. Il l'essuya avec rapidité et serra les dents. Il avait mal à la tête, il avait trop chaud. Non, il avait trop froid. En fait, il n'en savait rien, mais il se sentait mal. Dans la tête, dans le cœur...

Il rentra en trombe dans l'appartement de Naruto et fut surpris de voir que Naruto était rentré. A son entrée, le blond se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire :

— Ah ! Ces ramens étaient super ! Maintenant, je me sens vachement mieux ! Je t'en ai ramené, si tu veux.

Et il souriait, de son large sourire débile, comme si de rien n'était et comme si des ramens avaient pu faire partir toute cette souffrance refoulée.

La larme de tout à l'heure refit surface et le fier et puissant Uchiha se jeta sur Naruto pour le serrer contre lui. Et il pleura. Pleurer, c'était pour les faibles. Il avait pleuré devant la mort de ses parents et la traîtrise d'Itachi, mais ensuite, il ne l'avait plus fait. Il devait devenir fort et pas s'encombrer de tels sentiments. C'était vraiment stupide. Il n'arrivait pas à contenir ses spasmes et sa vue était brouillée, sans oublier le fait qu'il se rabaissait devant son rival de toujours, devant celui avec qui il voulait sembler inébranlable.

Naruto ne sembla pas savoir exactement ce qu'il se passait et tapota gentiment le dos du brun, assez gêné :

— Bah qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sasuke ? Me dis pas que tu voulais manger avec moi des ramens ! Si tu veux, j'en reprends pour moi et on mange ensemble. Quoi ? C'est les gens dehors qui ont dit des trucs méchants ? Bah, ne les écoute pas, on s'en fiche de ce qu'ils racontent ! Du moment que tu es revenu et que tu restes pas tout seul chez toi, y'a pas de soucis !

— Baka, murmura Sasuke en se reculant et en essuyant ses joues.

— Qui c'est qui est un baka, baka toi-même !

— Ne hurle pas, j'ai mal à la tête.

— Je parle aussi fort que je veux puisque je suis chez moi ! brailla Naruto, les mains sur les hanches.

— Je crois que tu m'as refilé ta saleté de maladie.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je te disais, hein ! Mais fallait que tu m'approches et paf !

Le blond posa une main sur le front de Sasuke et s'exclama que c'était brûlant et qu'il valait mieux aller se coucher. Il devait bien aimer dominer de la sorte, songea Sasuke, un peu agacé par la voix forte de son coéquipier.

Mais il était heureux. Naruto s'inquiétait à sa manière pour lui et c'était agréable. Sa main sur son front avait été tremblante, mais bienfaisante. Evidemment que le blond avait senti une forte chaleur ! Sasuke venait de pleurer – ce n'est d'ailleurs pas quelque chose qu'il recommencerait de sitôt... – et il avait été dans ses bras, prenant de sa chaleur corporelle... Sans oublier ses sens en éveil, alors qu'il s'était enfoui contre l'épaule du blond et que l'autre avait passé ses mains maladroites sur son dos. Et puis il lui avait semblé que Naruto avait eu les joues rosées... C'était agréable...

Seulement, une fois couché, Naruto n'arrêta pas de brailler et Sasuke eut beau lui demander de se taire pour le laisser au calme, le blond n'en fit qu'à sa tête et il resta à ses côtés, en train de raconter comment il avait été super durant des matchs contre des ninjas, qu'il était le plus fort, qu'il se régénérait plus rapidement que les autres, etc. Bref, la nuit fut longue...

_A suivre... _

* * *

**Sasuke** : J'ai... pleuré ? 

**Mydaya** : Euh oui, pourquoi ?

**Sasuke** : Il y a un problème, là. Je fais mon connard, je trahis, j'insulte, je méprise, mais je _ne_ pleure _pas_ !

**Mydaya** : Ce n'est pas ce que le script dit.

**Sasuke** : Mais m'en fout du script ! è.é

**Naruto** : Ne l'écoute pas, Myda. Il était mignon quand il pleurait ! ;p

**Sasuke** : ...

**Mydaya** : Merci Naruto ! n.n

**Sasuke** : Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une conspiration... Laisse-moi m'en aller !

**Mydaya** : Ignorer cette chose déprimée et reviewez-moi, s'il vous plaît !


	9. Confidences à éviter

**Chapitre 9 : Confidences à éviter**

* * *

**Série** : Naruto

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Genre** : Des gens disent que Naruto est un shounen... _intense réflexion_ Alors ceux-là ils ont rien compris ! Loool ! Non mais, c'est vrai, ça ! Vous voyez du shonen, vous ? Du shonen-ai, à la limite, mais sinon... XD Tout un chacun sait que le manga est bourré d'éléments shojoïstique !

**Couples** : SasuNaru Powaaaaaa !

**Disclaimer** : N'ayant jamais mis les pieds au Japon, je pensais avoir peu de chance d'avoir les personnages pour moi. Mais on vient de me briser mes illusions... Les gens sont si méchants T-T _part déprimer dans son coin_

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : (parce que je ne peux pas vous répondre directement, désolée)**

dAKnEsS : Lool, j'ai pu assister à un petit bug en direct, mais du moment que tu me review et que tu arrives à dire tout ce que tu veux, je te pardonne :p

Hororen 987 : Merci pour ta gentille review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Inunobaka : Super, vive le yaoi ! ;p Tu seras servis dans ce chapitre, hihi... La suite a été supportable à attendre ? En tout cas, là, je ne sais pas si tu vas tenir le coup, lool.

Fan 2 tout : Merci d'avoir ignoré la chose déprimée qui me sert dans cette histoire (Sasuke : Tu parles de moi, là ? è.é) Et donc merci pour ta review ! Bon, je ne t'ai pas laissée en plan, mais la fin de ce chapitre sera pire que celle précédente... Le bisou... tu verras, et pour la déclaration, c'est pas pour maintenant, hihihi ;p

**Note : **Comme prévu, un chapitre avec les vacances de noël, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Si vous n'avez pas eu de réponse à votre review, signalez-le moi que j'y remédie. J'ai dépassé le stade de 100 reviews ! Merci, merci, merci beaucoup à tous ! Je suis vraiment très, très contente que vous aimez !

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux. Il était encore tôt, mais quand il était chez lui, dans la grande et fière maison des Uchiha, dans l'immense et vide manoir d'une famille synonyme de renégats, quand il était là-bas, il avait l'habitude de se lever aux aurores pour s'entraîner et pour devenir encore plus fort ! Cette habitude semblait être restée et le soleil pointait à peine le bout de son nez à l'horizon.

Il tourna la tête et découvrit une touffe blonde. Son cœur rata un battement à cause de la surprise, puis il se souvint de la veille. Naruto avait parlé, encore et encore, et, pour le faire taire, le brun avait fait semblant de dormir, lassant le blond qui avait finalement gardé le silence. Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke avait senti un poids s'affaisser et en ouvrant les yeux, il avait découvert que son garde-malade s'était réellement assoupi, enfouissant sa lourde tête entre ses bras, alors qu'il était encore assis sur une chaise.

Sa respiration lente soulevait doucement son dos. C'était le seul son dans la pièce et Sasuke hésita à se lever. S'il le faisait, Naruto étant sur la couverture, serait sûrement réveillé et ses braillements commenceraient dès le matin. Et puis au fond de lui, le brun ne voulait pas déranger ce calme tableau.

Vraiment, plus il le regardait, plus il trouvait Naruto mignon. La lumière qui parvenait par la fenêtre dessinait quelques ombres, affinant son visage. Les traces sur sa joue accentuaient sa fermeté. Ses cheveux blonds donnaient envie d'y passer la main et sans même s'en rendre compte, Sasuke y avança la main. Lorsqu'il se rendit réellement compte de son geste, il voulut revenir sur ses pas, mais après quelques instants de réflexion, il laissa sa main atteindre son but. Naruto ne se réveilla heureusement pas. La texture de ses cheveux était douce et le brun aimait sentir les mèches glisser entre ses doigts, comme dans une prairie d'herbes hautes.

Sa main descendit jusqu'à ne rencontrer que de la peau. La joue était douce... les lèvres aussi...

Oserait-il ? Non. Si. Non, ce n'était pas bien. Oui, mais une occasion pareille ne se représenterait peut-être jamais. Non, Sasuke n'était pas un lâche pour embrasser Naruto dans son sommeil. Pourtant... Non ! Il ne le ferait pas ! Un point c'est tout ! Il décida de trouver un compromis et finalement, il resta au lit, rapprochant sa tête de celle du blond. Un centimètre de plus et ses lèvres pouvaient toucher le bras. Il était bien comme ça. Les lèvres du blond frémissaient à chaque souffle d'air inspiré et expiré. Il aurait put rester des heures et des...

La sonnette retentit tout d'un coup, réveillant Naruto. Sasuke ferma instantanément les yeux, faisait semblant de dormir. Il ne sentit pas Naruto bouger, mais il savait qu'il avait les yeux ouverts.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait lui ? Ah oui. En dormant, Sasuke devait avoir un beau profil alors il fit semblant de ne pas être réveillé. Et l'autre qui ne faisait pas un geste... C'était stressant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour ouvrir ?

Des doigts se posèrent sur ses paupières closes. Ninja jusqu'au bout des ongles, Sasuke n'eut pas un seul frémissement. Est-ce que... est-ce que ça marchait ? Naruto craquait pour lui ? C'était génial ! Mais ce n'était pas encore sûr... Mieux valait attendre de savoir ce que ferait réellement le blond. L'embrasserait-il ? Que faisait-il ? De combien de centimètres était-il proche ? Les doigts tremblaient un petit peu et descendirent le long de sa joue. Sasuke retint presque son souffle. Le nez fut dépassé, puis...

La sonnette retentit encore une fois, impatiente. Les doigts se retirèrent et Sasuke sentit Naruto se relever précipitamment et se précipiter vers la porte, criant qu'il arrivait.

_Peu importe que je sois réveillé ou non_, songea Sasuke avec un certain agacement.

Etre réveillé pour être réveillé, le brun se leva, s'habilla rapidement et passa dans le salon pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'Iruka et de Sakura. Naruto venait à peine de leur dire d'entrer et de ne pas rester sur le pas de la porte. La fille aux cheveux roses fut la première à le voir et son visage s'épanouit.

— Sasuke ! Tu es réveillé ?

— Non, je suis somnambule, grommela le brun, puis plus haut : Comment veux-tu dormir en paix quand un baka comme lui se met à brailler dans tous les sens ?

— Baka toi-même, répondit par habitude Naruto, puis il se tourna vers Iruka : Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Iruka-sensei ?

— Sasuke m'avait dit que tu étais malade, alors j'étais inquiet. J'ai trouvé Sakura sur la route alors nous y sommes allé ensemble. Tu vas mieux ? Tu as pris des médicaments ?

— Yep ! Ce n'est pas un petit virus de rien du tout qui vaincra Naruto dans son rêve de devenir le meilleur Hokage des temps ! Et puis, maintenant, c'est Sasuke qui l'a attrapé.

— Sasuke, tu ne devrais pas te lever alors ! s'inquiéta Sakura.

— C'est bon, pas la peine d'en faire un plat..., répliqua froidement ce dernier.

Il lança un regard meurtrier à Sakura et à Iruka qui avait ouvert la bouche pour en rajouter une couche. Ces deux-là... avaient empêché le fruit d'une semaine d'attente et de labeur, d'être réalisé ! Ils avaient détruits leur petit cocon. Ils avaient anéanti le tableau qui se formait dans la chaleur de l'aube ! C'était impardonnable et l'honneur des Uchiha lui demandait presque de réclamer vengeance.

Les deux pauvres victimes reculèrent d'un pas, comprenant de travers le regard de tueur que Sasuke leur avait lancé. Naruto arriva à la rescousse.

— Woh, Sasuke, tu t'es levé du pied gauche ou quoi ? Pas la peine de répondre sur ce ton alors que tout le monde se fait du souci pour toi !

— Je ne t'ai rien demandé, daube.

— Eh oh ! Tu m'as appelé comment là ?

— Daube.

— Répète un peu pour voir !

— Je ne suis pas un perroquet.

— Naruto, tu ne devrais pas crier aussi fort en présence d'un malade, intervint Iruka, se plaçant entre les deux garçons. Je suis content que tu aies retrouvé toute ton énergie, mais ménage-toi quand même pendant quelques temps. Sasuke, toi aussi.

— Tu veux que je t'achète quelque chose, Sasuke ? questionna Sakura.

— Non, c'est bon, répondit le brun.

— ... Bon, bah on va vous laisser tous les deux, n'est-ce pas, Iruka-sensei ?

— Hein ? Mais je peux leur préparer le petit-déjeun...

— Iruka-sensei, ils sont grands, ils sauront se débrouiller, insista Sakura en appuyant sa remarque d'un regard lourd de sens que le professeur ne comprit évidemment pas. Comme vous l'avez dit vous-mêmes, il leur faut du calme et une personne ou deux s'agitant autour d'eux n'arrangera pas leur état.

— Mais...

— Vous êtes _si_ compréhensifs, Iruka-sensei ! s'exclama soudainement Sakura en poussant presque de force le professeur. Allez, au revoir vous deux ! Je dirais à Kakashi-sensei que vous n'êtes pas libres aujourd'hui pour une quelconque mission donc... reposez-vous bien !

— A plus tard, Sakura-chaaaan ! sourit Naruto.

La porte refermée derrière eux, Iruka se tourna vers son ancienne élève, les poings sur les hanches. Il semblait contrarié.

— J'attends des explications.

— Iruka-sensei..., commença doucement la fille aux cheveux roses, retroussant mentalement ses manches pour faire passer la pilule. Naruto n'est plus un enfant et il est normal qu'il ait une vie privée qui ne vous inclut pas.

— Tu exagères, protesta le brun. Je ne suis pas 24/24h avec lui en train de lui payer un bol de ramens !

— Iruka-sensei... Ce que je vais vous dire va peut-être vous bouleverser, mais Naruto commence à devenir grand et... il peut être amené à s'intéresser à des camarades de son âge.

— Tu parles de toi ?

— Mais non ! Je parle de Sa... de quelqu'un d'autre !

— Naruto me parle de tout. Je suis étonné qu'il ne m'en ait pas touché un mot !

— C'est très récent, informa Sakura.

— Mais je ne vois pas le rapport au fait de ne pas lui prêter assistance alors qu'il sort à peine d'un état malade.

— Réfléchissez ! Avec qui je voulais le laisser seul ?

— Euh... avec... euh...

Soudain, Iruka s'arrêta et ouvrit grand les yeux. Il se retourna tout d'un coup et voulut revenir sur ses pas, mais Sakura, au prix d'un effort surhumain, réussit à l'en empêcher, emprisonnant sa manche. Le professeur finit par s'asseoir sur un banc, le regard vide. Sakura se dressa alors devant lui et lui sortit une argumentation sur l'amour et sur ses bienfaits dont elle seule avait le secret.

* * *

La porte s'était fermée et pourtant, Naruto avait toujours un sourire niais sur le visage. Sasuke le regarda en coin, un rien agacé. Pourquoi il souriait comme ça, comme un abruti ? Il avait peur de la réponse, mais...

— Pourquoi tu souris comme un abruti ?

— Gneuh ? fit intelligemment le blond.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as à fixer la porte avec une expression aussi stupide ?

— Sakura est venue me rendre visite ! répondit spontanément Naruto comme si ça expliquait tout.

— Elle était sur le chemin et Iruka-sensei lui a sûrement proposé de venir passer. Et puis de toute façon, elle s'inquiétait sur moi. Où est-ce que tu as vu que quelqu'un s'intéressait à toi ?

— Tu es jaloux, c'est tout ! C'est moi qu'elle regardait !

— Pff. Dans tes rêves.

— Et pourquoi personne ne voudrait de moi, hein ? J'ai un corps de rêve, je suis mieux informé que la plupart des garçons parce que je maîtrise la sexy-méta et j'ai côtoyé pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps le plus pervers des sensei !

— Ah parce que tu te trouves mignon ? Sûrement quand tu fermes la bouche parce que tes braillements font fuir n'importe quelle fille !

— C'est déjà mieux que de les repousser avec des regards meurtriers et méprisants !

— Moi au moins, j'ai la cote auprès des filles !

— Jusqu'à ce qu'elle te connaisse vraiment ! Jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre que tu n'es pas aussi loyal que ça envers Konoha !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et serra les poings. Il allait trop loin !

— Moi au moins, je suis quelqu'un de _normal_, qui n'a pas un démon enfermé en soi, _sale Kyuubi_ !

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux. Sasuke arrêta de respirer. Le silence prit place.

Le brun se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait pris comme insulte. « Sale Kyuubi ». Il fallait qu'il rectifie, que ce n'était qu'un lapsus comme un autre, qu'il confondait avec... avec... De toute façon, il n'arrivait pas à dire un mot, comme si sa gorge lui jouait des tours et emprisonnait les paroles de réconfort qu'il voulait dire.

Naruto respirait profondément et plissait les yeux de colère. Il semblait prêt à exploser. Sasuke n'aurait pas été étonné si son chakkra avait augmenté d'un coup, libérant la formidable puissance du démon à neuf queues afin de réduire au silence cet Uchiha qui l'avait insulté, alors qu'il était lui-même rejeté par le village de la feuille.

— Qu'est-ce..., commença Naruto après avoir déglutit. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

— ...

— « Sale Kyyubi », hein ?

— ...

— Dégage de ma maison. Je ne veux plus voir ta gueule.

Naruto se retourna, mit rapidement ses chaussures puis ouvrit brutalement la porte pour se précipiter dehors. Sasuke s'effondra sur les genoux, regardant la porte claquer contre le battant tant elle avait été ouverte avec violence.

_A suivre... _

* * *

**Mydaya** : Vous savez que je me stresse moi-même à écrire des trucs comme ça et à m'arrêter en plein milieu ?

**Sasuke** : Alors pourquoi tu ne continues pas ?

**Mydaya** : Bah... euh... Ca doit être une part maso de moi... v.v

**Sasuke** : ...

**Mydaya** : Bah quoi ?

**Sasuke** : Et donc tu vas me laisser tout seul comme un con dans le salon pendant un bon bout de temps, c'est ça ?

**Mydaya** : Euh... à peu près ?

**Sasuke** : Je te déteste ! è.é

**Mydaya** : Mais oui, moi aussi, je t'aime n.n Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'aimerais avoir votre avis, chers lecteurs ! Donc merci beaucoup de reviewer.


	10. Lui pardonner ou non

**Chapitre 10 : Lui pardonner ou non ?**

* * *

**Série** : Naruto 

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Genre** : Shonen-ai, et il n'y a même pas besoin de se poser la question, lol.

**Couples** : SasuNaru Powaaaaaa !

**Disclaimer** : N'ayant jamais mis les pieds au Japon, je pensais avoir peu de chance d'avoir les personnages pour moi. Mais on vient de me briser mes illusions... Les gens sont si méchants T-T _part déprimer dans son coin_

_

* * *

_

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : (si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, lynchez-moi)**

**Hororen 987** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, donc la suite est là, toute chaude, à peine sortie de mon esprit ;p Et j'avance un petit peu plus le SasuNaru dans ce chapitre (mais si ce n'est pas encore ça, lol ;p)

**Fan2tout** : Oui, je suis méchante. Et alors ? lol XD Mmh… Dans ce chapitre, je n'ai fait pleurer personne (quoique, ce n'est pas passé loin, lool !) Mais je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ;p

**Chise** : Oui, Sasuke était sous le coup de l'énervement (Naruto aussi a dit pas mal de bêtise...) Mais bon, désolée d'avoir été encore une fois lente à la publication...

**Kajia** : Je ne voulais pas faire une Sakura stupide ou méchante, je voulais, il est vrai, la rendre quand même sympathique à sa façon. Lol, défigurer Sasuke XD Maaah... un peu de pitié pour un boulet, please XD

**Keikoku 13** : OUIIII ! J'ai OSE le faire ! MWHAHAHAHA ! Et j'aime torture Sasuke, c'est mon droit ;p Donc, ce n'est pas grave pour ta boulette, j'avais bien compris que tu avais aimé mon chapitre, donc merci n.n

**VIVI** : Tu t'es inventé tout plein de scénario ? Quoi par exemple ! _curieuse_

**Sasu** : Ca t'a rendu triste ? (moi aussi, tu me diras...) Tu veux partager mon mouchoir ? é.è Enfin la suite te remontra normalement le moral !

**EriZu **: Oui, ma fic m'amuse, alors tant mieux si elle te fait marrer (et ce n'est pas grave si tu me l'as dit pendant le chapitre tragique ;p) Et oui, de toute manière, ce n'est un secret pour personne, ils vont finir ensemble… mais pas tout de suite, lool ! (déjà on leur en fait baver, ouh que je suis méchante...)

**Meisenshi** : Merci pour ta review et désolée, je n'ai pas été aussi rapide que je l'avais espéré (alors que le début de chapitre était parti tout seul...) J'espère que la suite te plaira quand même !

**Note** : Encore une fois, un grand merci à vous tous qui me lisez, je n'ai jamais eu autant de review pour un seul chapitre (c'est pour ça que ça m'a pris du temps pour poster, por vous répondre à tous personnellement), je suis motivée pour écrire la suite. Merci, merci ! Je vous adore ! _papouille tout le monde_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

« — Qu'est-ce que t'as à fixer la porte avec une expression aussi stupide ? » 

C'est vrai ça ! Naruto n'avait qu'à n'avoir pas un air aussi niais ! Franchement, que Sakura soit venue leur dire bonjour n'incluait pas de sous-entendus sur ses préférences. De toute manière, elle savait que Sasuke aimait Naruto, alors elle avait plutôt intérêt de les laisser en paix tous les deux !

« — Où est-ce que tu as vu que quelqu'un s'intéressait à toi ?

— Tu es jaloux, c'est tout ! C'est moi qu'elle regardait ! »

Oui, Sasuke était jaloux. Et alors ? Ce n'était pas un mal ! Enfin si. Un ninja n'avait à avoir ce genre de sentiments dans une mission et il était en pleine missions : draguer Naruto. Par contre, par rapport à ce qu'affirmait le blond, Sasuke était jaloux de Sakura qui avait le droit à l'attention de Naruto. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de plus ? Elle était une fille ? Et alors ? Et alors ! Pourquoi Naruto avait failli l'embrasser une seconde, et la seconde d'après, vantait les mérites de Sakura !

« — Et pourquoi personne ne voudrait de moi, hein ? J'ai un corps de rêve, je suis mieux informé que la plupart des garçons parce que je maîtrise la sexy-méta et j'ai côtoyé pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps le plus pervers des sensei ! »

Sasuke voulait de lui, justement ! Bien sûr qu'il savait que Naruto avait un corps de rêve, là n'était pas la question ! Et puis avec ce qu'il semblait avoir appris, il pouvait... ils pouvaient sûrement... Non mais de toute manière, ils n'en étaient pas encore à là !

« — Ah parce que tu te trouves mignon ? Sûrement quand tu fermes la bouche parce que tes braillements font fuir n'importe quelle fille ! »

Sûrement pas une fille. Mais lui, le dernier des Uchiha, les supportait. Les supportait très bien d'ailleurs. Tout ce qu'il fallait faire, c'était de les arrêter en le distrayant... En l'embrassant par exemple...

« — Jusqu'à ce qu'elle te connaisse vraiment ! Jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre que tu n'es pas aussi loyal que ça envers Konoha ! »

Et puis de toute manière, c'était de sa faute ! Il n'avait pas à dire ça ! Oui, il savait qu'il avait failli rejoindre Orochimaru ! Oui, il avait déserté ! Oui, il s'apprêtait à se retourner contre Konoha ! Et alors ? Et alors ? Il était revenu alors où était le problème ?

« — Moi au moins, je suis quelqu'un de _normal_, qui n'a pas un démon enfermé en soi, _sale Kyuubi_ ! »

Pourquoi...

Pourquoi avait-il sorti ça ? Pourquoi spécialement _ça_ ? Il ne le pensait même pas...

Sasuke, toujours dans le salon, n'avait pas bougé de sa place, à genoux. Naruto était parti depuis assez longtemps, mais ses mots restaient là, résonnant et se répercutant sur les murs pour revenir encore et encore sur lui.

« Dégage de ma maison. Je ne veux plus voir ta gueule. »

— Naruto, murmura le brun.

« Dégage. Dégage. Dégage. Dégage. _Dégage_... »

Naruto avait été sérieux. Ses yeux avaient été durs à ce moment-là. Sasuke inspira profondément. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. La mission avait capoté – oh et puis, Naruto était un être vivant ! Parler de mission était dégradant pour lui ! – mais il n'abandonnerait pas si facilement... si ?

Sasuke marcha, hagard, à travers les ruelles de Konoha. C'était la première fois qu'il était ainsi. Quand sa famille était encore vivante, il n'avait rencontré que des moments de joie et d'entraînement, alors pourquoi aurait-il du perdre du temps dans les rues, sans rien faire ? A la trahison d'Itachi, il aurait pu ne pas s'en remettre, mais il s'était redressé et il avait fait face à tous ses problèmes en se battant, en devenant le plus fort.

Cette douleur à ce moment-là n'était en rien comparable à celle qu'il subissait.

Il réfléchit alors beaucoup. Surtout sur ce qu'il devait faire. Cet accès de colère, cette insulte, avaient réduits presque à néant toutes ses tentatives de conquêtes. Il avait approché dangereusement son but, mais maintenant, il devait recommencer à zéro et même avec un handicap.

Bon d'abord, retrouver cet abruti ! Le brun décida qu'il pourrait se débrouiller à l'arrache. Il n'avait jamais eu d'antécédents mais il n'était pas un Uchiha pour rien ! Bien. Il fallait considérer cela comme une mission de ninja comme une autre. Ecouter le vent, trouver des traces de passage sur le sol, utiliser des techniques de ninjas pour débusquer l'ennemi... euh, Naruto plutôt... bref.

Le brun, maintenant avec de la bonne volonté, trouva son coéquipier à peine dix minutes plus tard, et encore vers la fin, il traînait des pieds. Le blond s'entraînait seul dans une clairière, enchaînant rageusement les techniques et les coups dans le vide. C'était comme s'il essayait de frapper un ennemi invisible à qui il vouait une haine féroce. Sasuke le regarda un instant en plein effort. Vraiment, si on le regardait bien, si on le voyait, _lui_, réellement, on devait forcément le trouver beau. Sasuke se trouvait moche, intérieurement, contrairement à ce qu'il percevait chez le blond.

Finalement, il ne voulait pas être confronté tout de suite à lui. Il rebroussa chemin et alla dans la boutique de fleurs de la famille d'Ino. Sa mère commença à s'occuper de lui, mais Ino lui donna un coup de fesse et prit sa place avec un large sourire :

— Sasuke-kuuuun ! Tu es venu me voir ?

— Je suis venu admirer les fleurs, mentit le brun, calculant son coup. J'aurais bien aimé en acheter, mais je n'ai pas d'argent.

— Ce n'est pas un problème. Je peux essayer de m'arranger parce que c'est toi ! Tu veux un bouquet ?

— Simplement une rose.

— Ooooh... Et c'est pour offrir à qui ? demanda la blonde en sortant une rose rouge sang d'un lot un peu moins beau.

— C'est pour Naruto, répondit franchement Sasuke en lui prenant la fleur des mains. Pas besoin de papier, merci.

Et il s'en alla. Ino resta bouche bée pendant un bon moment. Sa mère vint demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais sa fille resta muette de stupeur. Avait-elle bien entendu ce qu'elle croyait avoir entendu !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke refaisait le chemin inverse et il trouva le blond à la même place, s'acharnant toujours avec la même énergie sur les mêmes arbres – qui n'avaient rien demandé soit dit en passant... 

Le brun inspira profondément et s'avança. Naruto se tourna brusquement vers lui :

— Naruto, commença-t-il.

— Dégage, répliqua l'autre.

Le blond ramassa les affaires qu'il avait laissé par terre, puis repartit d'un pas vif. Son regard faisait mal. Sa douleur faisait mal.

— Naruto, attends !

— Va rejoindre Orochimaru et fiche-moi la paix !

— Arrête d'être aussi têtu et écoute-moi pour une fois, baka !

Naruto pila puis se retourna furieusement. Son regard virait entre le bleu et le rouge. Etait-ce l'influence de Kyuubi ? Sûrement. Mais un Uchiha n'avait jamais peur et il ne broncha pas. Le blond cracha presque sa phrase :

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux !

— Calme-toi Naruto, ça ne te va pas d'être en colère, répliqua le brun en gardant son attitude froide. J'étais venu pour m'excuser tout simplement, mais avec ton attitude puérile, je me demande si je vais vraiment le faire.

— Arrête de te prendre pour le meilleur, Sasuke ! Je t'ai battu une fois, je te battrais encore ! Parfois, je me demande pourquoi tu es revenu...

— Tu regrettes ? s'étonna Sasuke, un pincement au cœur – la discussion commençait à mal tourner.

Naruto réfléchit – réellement ! Il ne faisait pas semblant ! – regarda Sasuke puis haussa les épaules.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça, au contraire. Mais je me demande pourquoi tu agis comme ça. Je croyais que tu étais revenu pour... tes amis, et voilà que tu me traites de... Eh mais d'abord ! Comment tu l'as appris ?

— Durant notre combat, je me suis posé quelques questions, puis j'ai demandé à l'Hokage des précisions. Je ne voulais pas t'insulter de cette manière, soupira-t-il, comme las. Et évidemment tu l'as pris au premier degré, baaaaka.

— Je ne suis pas un baka, répliqua automatiquement le blond.

— Ca dépend, continua Sasuke, sans avoir l'air d'y toucher.

— Quoi !

— Tiens, j'ai trouvé une autre rose sur le chemin. Elle était en train de pourrir. Vu que tu avais apprécié la première, je me suis dit qu'au lieu de devenir Hokage, tu pouvais te recycler dans le jardinage.

— Répète un peu pour voir ? De toute manière, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu seras sous mes ordres quand je serais le plus puissant des Hokage !

— C'est ça, c'est ça...

Naruto prit la rose et la secoua comme un sceptre, vantant ses mérites à tue-tête. Est-ce qu'il croyait vraiment Sasuke quand il lui disait qu'il l'avait trouvé par terre ? Naruto était un être dense et plein de contradictions, comment savoir exactement ? Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans l'appartement du bruyant ninja. Arrivés chez eux, Naruto alla s'occuper de sa nouvelle rose, avant de revenir vers Sasuke.

Ce dernier avança la main. Le blond ne bougea pas tandis que des doigts frôlaient sa joue et se perdaient dans ses cheveux. Sasuke se recula tout aussi lentement, une feuille entre les doigts. Naruto eut un léger frisson mais grâce à la détection ultra-moderne de mouvements de Sasuke, ça ne passa pas totalement inaperçu. Sasuke garda son regard neutre, fit tomber la feuille puis déclara :

— J'ai faim. On va manger ?

— Yep ! Des ramens !

— Si tu veux, soupira le brun.

Alors que le blond avait le dos tourné, le dernier des Uchiha s'admit un sourire vainqueur. Finalement, rien n'était perdu...

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Mydaya** : La dispute n'aura pas duré aussi longtemps que je voudrais mais... 

**Sasuke** : Oui, bah c'était déjà bien assez ! è.é

**Mydaya** :change sa phrase ... mais notre petit couple n'ai pas à l'abri d'une éventuelle bourde de la part de notre Sharingan préféré.

**Sasuke** : QUOI ! Et puis pourquoi ce serait de ma faute, d'abord ! Non mais c'est dingue, ça ! C'est de la discrimination !

**Mydaya** : Tout à fait ;p

**Naruto** : Maieuh, laisse Sasu-chan tranquille...

**Mydaya** : je le laisse tranquille si je veux, d'abord ! Bref... Après cet échange constructif, vous vous doutez bien qu'il me faut dans reviews pour retrouver un certain équilibre mental, lool !


	11. Après la bataille

**Chapitre 11 : Après la bataille...**

* * *

**Série** : Naruto

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Genre** : Shojo-ai. Ce qui sous-entend que si vous voyez soudain des petits cœurs volants tout autour de vous, je ne suis pas tenue responsable !

**Couples** : SasuNaru Powaaaaaa !

**Disclaimer** : Voilà, je... je... enfin bref, vous comprenez... C'est parfaitement clair, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais rajouter de plus, n'est-ce pas ? Comment ça, je sers à rien ? Et en plus je n'ai pas les persos ? Mince.

* * *

Un grand merci à **Loathed Wolf Spirit**, **Onarluca** (ou **Artemis** ;p), **La** **Survoltée**, **Flore****Risa**, **Lunny**, **Mickealle**, **Miss** **Titcha**, **Kaoru**, **Keikoku** **13**, **Miss** **Keina**, **Inuka**, **Nadramon**, **Momokoj** et **Joey** !

**Et sans oublier les reviews anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu envoyer de mail : **

**Vivi** : Non, je ne suis pas aussi méchante que ça et ça vire en shojo pur et dur (ahaha, les pauvres... hum) Dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu vas être servi !

**Jenni 944** : Merci de ta review. Tu te posais la question sur Ino, héhéhé, je crois que je vais satisfaire à moitié ta curiosité dans ce chapitre !

**Lyra** : Merci de ton compliment, je suis flattée (si, si !) J'espère garder le niveau que tu prétends que j'ai !

**Maeve** : Il y a beaucoup de monde qui découvre ma fic, je suis contente ! n.n Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !

**Sasu** : Non, je voyais pas Naruto si rancunier que ça (c'est quand même son meilleur ami) Mais je comprends ta réaction, ça fait pas toujours plaisir d'être insulté de « Sale Kyuubi » (enfin dans le cas de Naruto)

**Tenshimizu **: Un grand désolé pour toi car malgré plusieurs tentatives, je n'ai pas réussi à t'envoyer un mail T-T Alors tu devras te contenter de ce petit coin é.è Donc, je voulais te dire un grand merci pour tous ces compliments (il faut pas, mes chevilles ne rentreront plus dans mes baskets) Mais bon, je suis contente ww Sinon, je ne voyais pas Naruto aussi rancunier que ça (ils sont pas "encore" ensemble que je sache) et puis pour moi, c'est une petite bouille qui ne va pas en vouloir son meilleur ami quand même ! Surtout s'il s'excuse en faisant des trucs ambigus, lol ; Merci d'être patient (c'est moi qui suis lente TT) Mais le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder!

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Sasuke était fier de lui : la mission était impeccablement reprise en main – mais ce n'était pas une mission !

Il faisait déjà nuit, mais les lanternes attachées au bord du stand de ramens faisaient reculer les ombres. On ne voyait pas les étoiles à partir de leurs places.

Naruto mangeait... enfin... engloutissait... gobait... bref... se nourrissait de son plat de ramens comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours et des jours. Sasuke, quant à lui, prenait son temps, gardant une certaine dignité.

Le vendeur d'Ichikaru lui avait jeté un coup d'œil méfiant alors qu'il le servait, mais il n'avait fait aucune remarque. Il y a quelques jours, ce geste aurait blessé le brun, mais ce jour-là – même si c'était la nuit – Sasuke n'avait rien à faire des qu'en-dira-t-on. Il voulait passer du temps avec Naruto et lui faire plaisir, surtout après leur dispute violente de cet après-midi.

— Tu vas finir ton plat, Sasuke ? demanda innocemment le blond.

— Oui, estomac sur patte. Comment fais-tu pour avaler tout ça ?

— Ch'ai bon, répondit-t-il en enfournant des ramens dans sa bouche.

D'un geste, il demanda un autre bol, alors qu'il finissait celui qui était juste sous son nez. Naruto était un spectacle à lui tout seul. On aurait dit que sa bouche se distordait pour mettre le plus de ramens dedans. Etonnant. Etonnant, mais mignon.

Tout d'un coup, Sasuke repéra une piste pour sa mission. Naruto, comme il fallait s'en douter, s'en était mis partout. Sasuke avança la main, mais Naruto avait remarqué son mouvement et il recula la tête, tout en s'essuyant les joues. Hm... Mais pourquoi lui avait-il permis de prendre une feuille dans ses cheveux un peu plus tôt ? Naruto était compliqué à s'en donner la migraine.

Un peu vexé, Sasuke retira calmement sa main, d'une façon tout à fait naturelle.

— Tu veux faire quoi après le repas ? demanda-t-il.

— Dormir ?

— Déjà fatigué ? fit le brun avec un ton moqueur.

— Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! C'était pour toi que je disais ça !

C'était trop facile...

— Et toi ? Tu veux aller quelque part ? continua le blond, une moue boudeuse accrochée à son visage.

— On pourrait simplement se balader pour digérer.

— Pour aller où ?

— Naruto, quand on se promène, c'est pour admirer le paysage, pas pour aller d'un point à un autre.

— Bah, ça sert à rien, alors !

Pas aussi facile que ça, finalement.

— Alors je vais me balader tout seul.

— Non, je vais t'accompagner, soupira le blond en finissant son bol. Merci pour le repas !

Ah, la psychologie inversée...

Après avoir payé, les deux garçons se levèrent et marchèrent un peu. Sasuke les dirigea vers des endroits où il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière. Ainsi, ils pouvaient admirer les étoiles. Pendant ce temps, Naruto expliquait bien haut et fort de son programme pour le lendemain.

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ?

Ino était passée chez lui alors qu'il s'était préparé à dormir, et l'avait rapatrié de force. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour suivre son chéri de Sasuke. Quelle galère !

Shikamaru bailla sans s'en cacher. Ino lui fit signe de se taire. Shikamaru regarda Sasuke et Naruto passer. De toute manière, même si le blond pouvait les rater, Sasuke faisait parti de l'illustre famille des Uchiha, alors n'être pas encore découvert n'était même pas un record, c'était simplement prémédité.

Naruto dit quelque chose et Sasuke répliqua un de ses remarques acerbes. Le blond s'insurgea. Tiens... on dirait lui et Ino. L'atmosphère entre le blond et le brun était la même que celle qu'il y avait entre lui et Ino... Seulement, dans son propre cas, il n'avait pas été fichu de découvrir ce que c'était, donc comment pouvait-il savoir quoi que ce soit sur ces deux-là !

Franchement, il s'ennuyait. Il aurait préféré être dans son lit en train de dormir.

— Shikamaru ! pressa Ino.

Pour la discrétion, ils repasseraient. D'ailleurs, il avait aperçu un léger frémissement dans l'œil de Sasuke. Celui-ci les surveillait du coin de l'œil. Il y avait de quoi ! L'attitude d'Ino était louche, donc celle de Shikamaru aussi.

— Quoi ? chuchota-t-il pour la forme.

— Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont bizarres ?

— Ino, c'est nous qui sommes bizarres à les espionner comme ça. A mon avis, nous sommes déjà repérés. Si tu veux demander un truc à Sasuke, tu pourras passer chez eux demain.

— Chuut ! Parle moins fort !

— Sasuke, t'aurais pas entendu du bruit ?

Ino plaqua sa main sur la bouche de sa coéquipière. Si Naruto lui-même les entendait, c'est qu'ils n'étaient _vraiment_ _pas_ discrets ! Pour une fois, Ino ne bougea plus, retenant même son souffle. Naruto fit quelques pas dans leur direction, sortant un kunai de sa poche. Mais Sasuke le retint par la manche :

— Est-ce que ce ne serait pas le même lapin que la dernière fois ? Tu sais, comme lorsque nous sommes allés dans le village de Tazuna avec la construction du mur. Sur le chemin, tu as commencé à canarder tous les buissons...

— Je suis sûr que des ninjas étaient cachés dans ce buisson ! Ils se sont juste transformés pour se cacher !

— Mais bien sûr...

L'étrange duo s'éloigna de la zone dangereuse. Shikamaru relâcha Ino.

Sasuke... les avait sauvé ? Pourquoi donc ? C'était dans ses intérêts ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si Naruto les avait découvert ? Il aurait braillé, Sasuke aurait fait semblant d'être surpris, puis Ino aurait monopolisé l'attention du dernier des Uchiha. Mais s'ils ne les découvraient pas, Naruto ne s'existeraient pas sur eux et Sasuke n'aurait pas à supporter Ino. Or celle-ci voulait découvrir quelque chose et elle avait un assez bon instinct – rien de comparable avec son QI, certes. Donc Sasuke cachait un secret, d'où cette atmosphère entre eux d'eux. A présent, le brun pouvait marcher tranquillement, même si tout était relatif car c'était de Naruto dont on parlait. Donc Sasuke voulait être... tranquille avec le blond.

Un élément manquait à Shikamaru, il était près du but, il le sentait.

— Shika ? souffla Ino.

— Quoi ?

— Allons dans l'arbre là-bas. On aura un meilleur angle de vue.

Il acquiesça distraitement, mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs alors qu'ils grimpaient dans l'arbre touffu. Encore une fois, Sasuke surveillait mine de rien leurs allées et venues. Il montra du doigt un coin à Naruto et ils bifurquèrent pour s'éloigner de l'arbre. Astucieux, songea Shikamaru. Ino pesta, mais elle semblait éprouver des doutes quant à leur place bien cachée.

Shikamaru scrutait toujours le duo. Il lui manquait un détail, c'était indéniable. Puis ce fut le déclic.

Naruto et Sasuke avait marché proches l'un de l'autre et le dos de leurs mains s'était frôlé. Le blond avait sursauté et enlevé sa main pour croiser les bras tout en marchant – et en continuant son débit de paroles incohérentes. Pendant ce temps-là, les doigts du brun avaient frissonnés comme s'ils s'étaient attendus à quelque chose et que la chaleur qu'ils espéraient s'était enfuie lâchement. Sasuke avait alors fermé le poing et son visage s'était légèrement durci.

— Shika ?

— ...

— Shikamaru ? Eho ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à avoir la bouche grande ouverte ?

Ino le savait-elle ? Et depuis combien de temps ils étaient ensemble ? Mais étaient-ils vraiment ensemble ? Depuis combien de temps Sasuke agissait comme ça avec Naruto ? Et puis... et puis... leur relation allait jusqu'où, d'abord ?

— Tu as découvert quelque chose, Shika ? insista Ino, le regard profond.

— Pourquoi nous les suivons, Ino ?

Le choc passé, Shikamaru étudia l'ensemble des évènements, puis après quelques réflexions muettes, il souhaita mentalement bonne chance à Sasuke. Ino n'avait toujours pas répondu.

— Rentrons, Ino. Ca ne nous regarde pas.

Il lui prit la main de force et ils descendirent de l'arbre. Shikamaru jeta un regard en arrière ; Sasuke les regardait s'enfuir avec un sourire triomphant. Avec un sourire en coin, Shikamaru lui fit un signe de la main, puis ramena Ino chez elle. Etrangement, elle n'avait pas beaucoup protesté.

* * *

— Ouah ! Elle était sympa cette balade !

Naruto s'étira longuement et Sasuke le regarda faire pendant un moment. Le blond s'en rendit compte et arrêta son geste. Détournant la tête, il s'exclama d'une voix enjouée :

— J'ai faim ! Y'a quoi dans le frigo ?

— Naruto, on vient de sortir de table.

— Marcher m'a donné faim, répliqua l'autre.

— Sale goinfre.

Naruto s'était raidi au mot « sale ».

Bon, cette situation ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi ! Il avait voulu essayer d'aborder le sujet le long du chemin, mais il y avait eu ces petits curieux, Ino et Shikamaru, qui l'avaient empêché de commencer un sujet classé top secret. Et dès qu'ils étaient enfin partis, l'appartement de Naruto se profilait déjà devant eux. Mais maintenant, ils étaient à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Et puis, avec tout ça, il ne pouvait pas draguer en paix, si Naruto avait peur d'une certaine manière d'une remarque. Il avait commencé à l'éviter et ça énervait grandement le brun.

— Naru...

— Je vais me laver !

La porte de la salle de bain se referma et Sasuke se trouva bêtement seul dans le salon. Surtout, ne pas s'énerver. Il n'avait peut-être pas fait exprès de le couper en plein milieu de sa phrase.

Patient, Sasuke s'assit sur le lit et attendit. L'horloge faisait _tic tac_. Des sauterelles dehors faisaient un bruit pas possible. Le vent faisait taper le volet contre le mur. Surtout, rester calme.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit enfin et Sasuke se releva brusquement. Il ne fallait pas lui laisser le moindre échappatoire.

— Naruto, il faut qu'on parle.

Le blond, torse nu, avait une serviette autour de son cou. Il ne s'était pas totalement essuyé et des gouttes coulaient déjà sur le plancher. Il semblait étonné, mais il arbora une moue boudeuse et croisa les bras.

— Je pense aussi.

_A suivre... _

* * *

**Mydaya** : Un chapitre un peu plus court que...

**Naruto** : _prend Myda par le cou et la secoue_ Pourquoi ! Mais pourquoi tu arrêtes toujours dans ces moments-là !

**Mydaya** : Argh.

**Naruto** : Oups, gomen _relâche légèrement la prise mais continue à secouer_

**Sasuke** : Lâche-là, Naru-chan, elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

**Naruto** : Maieuh ! Elle est méchante T-T

**Mydaya** : Hm. Donc je disais que le chapitre était plus court que certains, mais bon j'aimais bien mon petit suspense ! n.n Merci de me reviewer si vous avez aimé ou si vous n'avez pas aimé !


	12. Ah les amis

**Chapitre 12 : Ah les amis !**

* * *

**Série** : Naruto 

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Genre** : Shojo. Ce qui sous-entend que si vous voyez soudain des petits cœurs volants tout autour de vous, je ne suis pas tenue responsable !

**Couples** : SasuNaru Powaaaaaa !

**Disclaimer** : Voilà, je... je... enfin bref, vous comprenez... C'est parfaitement clair, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais rajouter de plus, n'est-ce pas ? Comment ça, je sers à rien ? Et en plus je n'ai pas les persos ? Mince.

* * *

Un grand merci à toutes mes reviews ! J'en ai reçu pas loin de 40, merci, merci, merci ! Je vous adore ! Donc merci à **Onarluca**, **Mickealle**, **Loathed** **wolf****spirit**, **Keikoku** **13**, **Kaoru**, **Ayura-chan**, **Flore Risa**, **Ma-chan**, **Lunny**, **MissKeina**, **Momokoj**, **Dragonise**, **Miss Titcha**, **Maeve Fantaisie**, **o-Inuka-o**, **Lasurvolte**, **Moonlee**, **Elava la Louve**, **Nadramon**, **Shield**, **EriZu**, **KillerCaT69**, **Shin'** **1x2**, **Sand**, **Petite****Sally**, **Ashura** **Shadow**, **La** **blonde****2712**, **Didine**, **Littledidi** **11**, **Yoshiko**, à qui j'ai envoyé un mail ! 

**Réponse aux reviews anonymeuh :**

**Rim 999** : T'aimes pas mon petit suspense ? Rhah, mais si, je suis sûre que inconsciemment tu l'adores, lol. Un grand merci pour tes encouragements, mais je n'ai pas pu poster aussi vite que je l'aurais voulu... (bon par contre, il me semble que ta review ait été coupée en plein milieu, mais j'ai compris l'essentiel !)**  
Sayura-chan** : Ya, une non-fan de yaoi ! Comme ça, je me dis que mon histoire plaît ! Un grand merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait chaud au coeur ! Pour la suite, désolée d'avoir été aussi longue, mais bon avec la fin de l'année et le bac v.v  
**Ixia 62** : Non, je n'ai pas honte d'avoir coupé le dernier chapitre ainsi, j'en suis même plutôt fière (lol) Bref voici la suite !  
**Sasu** : Eh non, bien qu'il y ait pas mal d'éléments croustillants pour toutes yaoistes bien rôdées, le lemon ne sera pas pour maintenant (et peut-être qu'il ne se fera pas, eh oui, j'oserais, lol) Merci pour la review !  
**Kita-san** : Contente que ma fic te plaise ! Et pourquoi j'ai arrêté le dernier chapitre comme ça ? Tu veux vraiment une réponse ? Et bien, parce que. (lol XD) LOL sinon ta review m'a bien fait rire XD Mais c'est vrai ! La force des Jedai avec moi est! Moi, petit Padawan, vais réussir !  
**Encore une victoire de canard** : Enfin bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aies aimé ma fic ! Certes Naruto est presque à poil... Sasuke va-t-il tenir le coup ? (lol, c'est un ninja, il devrait pouvoir tenir le coup XD) Mais le lemon ne sera pas pour tout de suite et je ne sais pas si je vais en faire un...  
**Joey** : Lol, et si, j'ai osé coupé à un moment pareil la dernière fois et là, je pense que ça va être pire que tout XD L'association des lecteurs insatisfaits ? Mmh... si j'en soudoie les chefs, je ne devrais pas avoir de problème (lol XD) Je suis désolée de n'avoir pu poster le chapitre plus tôt, mais c'est à cause du bac et de ma volonté à ne faire que réviser ! Ne déprime pas : la suite est là é.è  
**Vivi** : Pardon, j'avoue, j'ai été extrêmement lente pour écrire et publier ce chapitre, mais en fait, j'ai passé mon bac et je me suis interdite de toucher à mon clavier (un vrai calvaire d'ailleurs T-T) Enfin bref, je pense être plus rapide pour la suite (c'est les vacances !)

**Note** : Je suis vraiment désolée, avec le bac, ça m'a pris plus du temps que nécessaire pour poster ce chapitre, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que ce chapitre vous plaira !  
**Note 2** : En fait, je ne pense pas que ce chapitre vous plaira (lol XD) Mais dites-vous que c'est pour mieux rebondir !

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

— Naruto, il faut qu'on parle. 

— Je pense aussi, répondit calmement le blond.

L'attention de Sasuke fut reportée bien malgré lui sur une de ces gouttes – mais absolument pas sur le torse, bien entendu.

Mais il n'avait pas l'habitude d'un Naruto aussi sérieux. Le petit blondinet avait été sérieux lors de leur combat final, lorsqu'il l'avait réconforté et lorsqu'il s'était énervé avec l'histoire de Kyuubi. Sinon, il avait toujours été égal à lui-même.

Sasuke toussota pour reprendre un minimum de contenance : il saurait faire honneur à l'illustre nom de sa famille !

— Tu sais... pour la dernière fois, je suis désolé de t'avoir insulté de... « Sale Kyuubi ». C'est sorti tout seul et c'est simplement parce que je m'énervais, tu vois.

— Je sais tout ça, tu me l'as déjà dit. Et justement, je trouve qu'on commence à se taper sur le système quand on vit ensemble. Il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres chez toi : ta grande maison ne te manque pas ? C'est bourré de souvenirs, non ?

— Quoi ? Tu me fous à la porte !

Naruto allait répondre lorsqu'on sonna justement à cette porte. Le blond partit précipitamment ouvrir, laissant le dernier des Uchiha totalement atterré.

Naruto ne voulait plus de lui ? Mais alors tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble étaient plus une charge pour le blond qu'autre chose ? Ou bien était-ce une manière subtile pour lui faire comprendre que ça ne servait à rien de le draguer ?

Sasuke réfléchit un instant et trouva que ça faisait déplacé de considérer Naruto comme subtil. Il était gentil, mignon, attentionné, affectueux, mais il ne faisait rien dans la demi-mesure. Quand il était lourd, il l'était à fond. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il s'en donnait les moyens. Quand il mangeait des ramens, c'était comme s'il ne pouvait plus en manger de sa vie ! Et quand il souriait... il ne souriait jamais à moitié, et ce n'était pas de ce genre hypocrite ou quoi que ce soit.

Sasuke, qui avait plutôt vécu son enfance dans un endroit où les gens savaient se tenir ou parfois il y avait quelques sous-entendus dans l'air, appréciait ce genre de changements car le rire de Naruto lui rappelait qu'il faisait bon vivre. Bien sûr, la maison des Uchiha lui manquaient – il n'y avait que les débiles que de préférer une petite bicoque sale et puante qu'une maison spacieuse bien entretenue. Mais l'endroit où vivait Naruto était tellement chaleureux ! Il y avait son odeur partout, enivrant... Dans le manoir des Uchiha, il n'y avait rien à part du vide. Elle était faite pour beaucoup de personne mais pas pour un petit enfant qui venait d'y voir ses parents mourir de la main de son frère.

Les pensées lugubres de Sasuke furent interrompues par un cri strident et un bruit de poing frappant une grosse joue.

— Naruto ! s'insurgeait Sakura. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend d'aller ouvrir la porte dans cette tenue ! Habille-toi immédiatement ! Argh, je suis choquée à vie !

Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de raison. Naruto était plutôt bien foutu. D'ailleurs, on se demandait où passaient tous ces ramens qu'il se prenait au moins six fois par jour.

Naruto rigola bêtement et revint dans la chambre pour s'habiller un minimum. Sasuke l'ignora et alla accueillir sa coéquipière. Elle n'était pas seule, accompagnée par la _bande_. Il y avait Néji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji et Ino. Cette dernière n'avait pas crié sur Naruto, étonnement et elle se contenta d'un neutre salut à l'Uchiha.

— Bonjour Sasuke ! salua Sakura un sourire un peu crispé.

Sasuke allait répondre lorsqu'il intercepta le regard un peu fuyant d'Ino et de Shikamaru, tandis que Sakura semblait légèrement mal à l'aise. Il fronça les sourcils. C'étaient les seules personnes qui semblaient être plus ou moins au courant de son attirance pour Naruto.

Est-ce qu'ils étaient gênés par ça ? De toute manière, s'il y en avait un qui lançait une remarque désobligeante, il recevrait un bon gros chidori dans la seconde qui suivrait. Et puis, de toute manière, il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait simplement pas que son plan de drague capote à cause d'abrutis pareils.

— J'espère qu'on ne dérange pas, fit finalement Shikamaru.

— Non, pourq..., commença le brun avant de comprendre.

En fait, ils avaient vu un Naruto plus ou moins à poil, c'est ça ? Et donc ils pensaient que... que... Sasuke rougit instantanément et répliqua immédiatement :

— Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

— On croit quoi ? s'exclama Kiba, semblant totalement perdu.

— Rien justement, maugréa Sasuke. Bon, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

— On vient juste de récupérer totalement de nos blessures, répondit Shino. Puisqu'on n'a pas eu l'occasion de se croiser, nous voulions vérifier que tu ailles bien. Tu étais quand même notre mission. Et puis, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules. On se connaît depuis pas mal de temps, non ?

Traduction : On est ami, on s'inquiétait. Sasuke connaissait ce langage-là car c'était celui qu'il pratiquait à la perfection. C'était légèrement hypocrite, mais au moins on gardait sa fierté.

— Ouah ! C'est cool que vous soyez venus ! s'exclama Naruto, habillé à la va-vite. Bon, faudrait peut-être pas rentrer à l'intérieur parce que y'a des caleçons sales partout.

— Beurk, commenta Tenten, Sakura et Ino.

Lui, par contre, ce n'était pas la fierté qui l'étouffait...

— Je précise que ce sont ses propres affaires, s'empressa de rectifier Sasuke mine de rien, tandis que Naruto fermait la porte derrière eux.

— Vous voulez faire quoi ! demanda joyeusement le blond. Manger des ramens ?

— Naruto, on vient de manger, fit remarquer Sasuke. Et puis c'est le soir, là. Il commence à se faire tard.

— Nous comptions grimper sur la plateforme près des Hokage afin d'avoir une belle vue sur Konoha, expliqua Néji. Mon oncle m'a appris qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de la mort du Troisième. Ce soir, les gens vont suspendre à leur porte et à leurs fenêtres des lampions allumés toute la nuit. On voulait voir l'effet que ça faisait.

— Tiens, c'est vrai, maintenant que tu le dis ! s'exclama Naruto. Y'a des lampions partout !

Il commença à courir vers les têtes incrustées dans de la pierre des plus grands héros de Konoha et ses amis furent obligés de le suivre au même rythme pour ne pas se faire distancer.

A cause de la foule dehors – mais que faisaient les gens à cette heure de la nuit encore debout ? – Naruto et ses compagnons grimpèrent sur les toits et continuèrent leur course par de grands bonds spectaculaires. En tête se trouvait Kiba, Rock Lee et Naruto qui se faisaient littéralement la course. Ensuite venait Sasuke et Shino un peu devant Néji qui faisait le chaperon à sa cousine Hinata qui accompagnait les quatre autres filles. Derrière, Choji prenait son temps et Shikamaru avait préféré rester avec lui.

Les trois devant faisaient un boucan impossible, ce qui fit gueuler des jeunes mères de famille qui n'auraient pas du devant leurs enfants. Etrangement, Sakura et Tenten faisaient seules la conversation derrière, Ino absorbée dans ses pensées et Hinata trop timide pour lancer un sujet de conversation.

La plateforme se profila bientôt et tous se reposèrent un instant – sauf Naruto et Kiba qui se criaient après, affirmant que c'était l'un qui était arrivé en premier et non l'autre.

— Fermez-la un peu, les grandes gueules, lança Sasuke, voyant un mal de tête poindre.

Erreur monumentale : les deux braillards se rejoignirent pour agresser verbalement le brun. Heureusement pour ce dernier, Néji, Shino, Rock Lee et Shikamaru leur demandèrent également de se calmer, ce qu'ils firent étant en sous-nombre.

Les filles s'étaient déjà installées sur la rambarde qui surplombait tout le visage. Néji était également avec elles, et Choji venait de faire tanguer la barrière. Les autres se posèrent à leur tour.

Sasuke, bien que ne le montrant pas avec son visage, trouva également que Konoha était magnifique ainsi. Il en oubliait presque le dégoût qui se peignait devant lui, un ninja qui avait failli suivre les traces de son frères et devenir un paria pour effondrer le village caché. Seulement, en voyant ce spectacle, Sasuke était soulagé que Naruto l'ait pris en chasse ce jour-là et réussisse à le faire revenir.

— Wouah c'est cool ! sourit Naruto, assis à côté de lui.

— Hm, acquiesça le brun.

Le groupe venait d'être pris d'un silence quasi-religieux devant les petites lumières disséminées ici et là à chaque coin de rue, à chaque pas de porte, à chaque chambranle de fenêtre.

Tout d'un coup, Sasuke se tourna vers son voisin ; il venait de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Naruto et il n'avait même pas fait attention ! Tss, ce n'était qu'un manque de vigilance regrettable. D'une manière tout à fait ninja, Sasuke se rapprocha du blond sans bouger – et c'était déjà très dur. Le brun approcha doucement sa main de celle de Naruto qui semblait si chaude et si...

La balustrade trembla soudain fortement et tous se remirent prestement debout en ninja tout à fait professionnel – sauf Naruto qui tomba fort peu élégamment en arrière.

— Aïeuh !

— Pff, baka, marmonna Sasuke, plus par habitude que par autre chose.

Par contre, Kiba, toujours sur la barrière riait à cœur joie de sa plaisanterie. Bon, il dut le payer avec les coups de Sakura, Ino et Tenten, mais il gloussait toujours après, quelques bleus au visage.

— Je rentre, indiqua Sasuke, sans condition.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Naruto.

— Nous aussi, intervint Néji. Hinata-sama, il vaudrait mieux ne pas trop tarder.

— C'est... c'est vrai. Bonne soirée à tous.

— Salut les gens ! firent ceux qui restaient.

Naruto poussa un long soupir puis après avoir fait un signe de la main à ses amis, il rejoignit le dernier des Uchiha en insistant bien que s'il rentrait avec lui, c'était simplement pour le protéger car Sasuke ne pouvait évidemment pas se défendre seul – pour diverses raisons peu intéressantes et réelles. Le voyage se fit en silence à sens unique, Naruto parlant pour deux, de toute manière.

Arrivés dans le petit appartement sale, Sasuke avait pris la décision de tout révéler à Naruto, puisqu'il devait retourner dans sa grande maison vide.

— Naruto...

— Wouah, je suis crevé ! Je vais me coucher !

— Naruto ! appela une nouvelle fois son coéquipier.

— Quoi encore !

— J'aimerais qu'on continue notre conversation de toute à l'heure – avant que les boulets ne rappliquent. Donc, tu me fous dehors ?

— Dehors, dehors..., marmonna le blond en s'asseyant sur son lit. C'est pas comme si tu n'avais nulle par où aller. Ou bien...

Le visage de Naruto se fendit d'un grand sourire niais, ses yeux pétillants de bêtise humaine. Sasuke se frotta les yeux, réellement las, puis prit le taureau par les cornes :

— Quoi ?

— Allez, avoue ! T'as peur tout seul dans ta grande maison avec les fantômes qu'il y a !

— Je rentre chez moi, fit Sasuke en se détournant du blond, irrité de cette conduite gamine. Puisqu'on ne peut plus parler sérieusement...

— Mah, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'exclama Naruto, fatigué de veiller aussi tard la nuit.

— Naruto... Je... Maintenant, ça fait longtemps qu'on se connaît, non ?

— Euh, ouais ?

— Je veux dire... on connaît presque tout de l'autre et puis, on passe de bons moments ensemble – parfois. Et... tu vois... j'aimerais... te remercier... de m'avoir empêché de rejoindre Orochimaru et... d'avoir été là plusieurs fois... pour me soutenir. Alors, avec tout le temps qu'on a passé ensemble, j'ai... j'ai commencé à avoir des sent...

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, faisant sortir à Sasuke tout un tas d'injures sous le regard ébahi de Naruto qui n'en connaissait même pas la moitié – alors qu'il se faisait un point d'honneur à en connaître plus que les autres, bref, son honneur était bafoué. Sasuke inspira profondément, se calmant lentement les nerfs.

Naruto le regarda étrangement puis alla ouvrir : c'était Iruka. Il se triturait les doigts nerveusement, passant son regard successivement sur le blond et sur le brun. Ce dernier d'ailleurs semblait vouloir commettre un meurtre.

— Iruka-sensei ! s'exclama Naruto, content de voir son professeur préféré. Il se fait tard pour aller chez les gens ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous venez me payer un bol de ramens ? Ou bien vous vous êtes fait larguer par votre petite amie, niark, niark !

— Euh... mais non, répondit Iruka, un peu embrouillé. Je venais voir si... si tout allait bien et si... je ne sais pas... Tu sais Naruto, tu peux me dire absolument tout. Je ne suis pas uniquement ton professeur : tu peux tout me confier.

— Vous agissez bizarrement, Iruka-sensei...

— Merci Iruka-sensei de votre précieuse aide, intervint brutalement Sasuke en poussant le professeur un peu plus dehors, pour pouvoir fermer la porte. Nous sommes fatigués ; vous viendrez demain, hein ? Bonne nuit.

Il claqua la porte au nez du professeur et Naruto lui cria après comme quoi Iruka était une gentille personne et que c'était méchant d'avoir fait ça, blabla...

— Naruto, le coupa Sasuke. Iruka voulait sûrement se confier après avoir vu Kiba et Shino s'embrasser dans la rue. C'est rien, c'est son côté mère-poule.

— Quoi ? Kiba et Shino sortent ensemble ?

— Bien sûr, tu ne le savais pas ?

Vengeance pour le coup de la barrière, pensa sournoisement le dernier des Uchiha. Le ninja-chien n'avait qu'à pas faire rater tous ses plans ! Par contre, il se demanda si Shino lui pardonnerait un jour de répandre pareil mensonge...

— Hein ! s'exclama Naruto. Mais... mais deux gars ensemble, c'est dégueulasse !

Argh.

Le plus puissant des Uchiha, celui qui avait survécu à la mort de ses parents, qui n'avait qu'un seul but : tuer son frère pour se venger, qui avait été demandé spécialement par le terrible Orochimaru, qui faisait frémir les gens quand il passait... Sasuke Uchiha faillit mourir en s'étouffant.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Mydaya** : Je viens de remarquer que j'étais assez méchante avec Naruto dans mes propos (ça a fait tilt...) 

**Naruto** : Ah, tu remarques ça seulement maintenant !

**Mydaya** : Mah... C'est une manière d'exprimer mon amour ! _serre Naru-chan contre elle_

**Sasuke** : HUM HUM !

**Mydaya** : Oui, oui, pas touche v.v Même pas drôle. Bref, plus sérieusement, je suis sûre que vous avez détesté ce chapitre n.n Moi, par contre, j'aime bien (lol XD) De toute manière, le prochain chapitre devrait vous plaire, car une revieweuse m'a donné malgré elle une idée intéressante, lol. Mais bon qui sait ? Donnez-moi votre avis !


	13. Le plan machiavélique

**Chapitre 13 : Le plan machiavélique**

* * *

**Série** : Naruto

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Genre** : L'auteur décline toute responsabilité quant aux hallucinations de cœurs volants, aux déboîtages de mâchoire suite à des gloussement prolongés, des bleus dus à des chute de chaise, etc.

**Couples** : Donnez-moi un S, un A, encore un S et puis un U ! SasuNaru ! _gigote_

**Disclaimer** : Mais pourquoi aurais-je envie d'avoir les persos ? Hein ? Ils sont capricieux, commencent à sortir un Chidori ou un Rasengan pour un oui ou pour un non, rien que parce qu'ils ne sont pas contents ! Encore heureux que je ne les ai pas ! (je laisse tout ça à l'auteur – le pauvre)

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour tous vos encouragements, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Donc tout d'abord un grand merci à **Erizu**, **Lasurvolte**, **Miss** **Keina**, **Maeve** **Fantasie**, **Nate** **BloOdy**, **Ayura-chan**, **Miss** **Titcha**, **Shield**, **Nadramon**, **Yami** **Shino**, **Natanaelle**, **Elava**, **Momokoj**, **Onarluca**, **Cocbys**, **Buzame**, **JaDe**, **Ashura** **Shadow**, **Didine**, **Mickealle**, **Didilove** **37**, **Sam** **Redwolf**, **o-Inuka-o**, **Lunny**, **Feuwise**, **Petite Sally**, **Mymy-chan**, **Yami** **Himme (Fan2tout)**, **Akemi Luo**, **Loathed Wolf Spirit**, **Fanny-san**, **Les Folles Rieuses (Keyko-san)**, **Rika 01**, **Clairou-chan** et **Keikoku 13** à qui j'ai envoyé (normalement) un mail.

**Sans oublier un merci, aussi grand que l'autre, aux revieweurs anonymes :**

**Chise** : Ouiii ! vive les –chan, lol. Et Sasuke va sûrement trouver un truc pour lui faire changer d'avis à Naruto (non mais, on parle du grrrrand Sasuke, là XD) Et oui, ça faisait un bout de temps, je sais v.v Je crois que je suis imperméable au chapitre publié rapidement alors que je le souhaiterais T-T Mais merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

**LM** : Hihihi... Mais quelle sadique es-tu ? XD Tant mieux si tu aimes le Sasuke de cette fic ! n.n J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas alors, hihihi.

**Blackangel** : Oh mais si ! Il fallait polluer l'espace de ton frère et rire à gorge déployée car trop de retenue tue la euh... bref, en gros, ça va pas, il ne faut pas se retenir d'être content et joyeux, AHAHAHA ! (lol, mais quel rire stupide XD) Justement, il faut habituer ta famille aux gloussements, rires à gorge déployée et tombage de chaise, lol. Et pas de soucis, je vais encore maltraiter par-ci et par-là !

**Kita-san** : Lol ! Je suis contente que tu aies adoré Sasuke souffrir autant. Ah et enfin quelqu'un qui remarque que c'est dur de leur faire faire n'importe quoi (et surtout de leur faire faire des boulettes, niark niark niark !) Merci Jedai pour tous tes encouragements !

**Kajia** : Lol, je vois ceux qui aiment bien quand y'a des engueulades dans l'air, mdr ! Donc je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu ! Et je rappelle que Iruka avait été mis au courant de la situation par Sakura et que... ben il voulait voir si tout se passait pas et que Sasuke ne faisait rien de mal à son protégé. Et non, Naruto n'a pas dit ça juste après la confession de Sasuke sinon, ça ne m'arrangerait pas pour quelques épisodes pour la suite, lol. Enfin bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Heiji 2 **: Lol, t'as plein d'idées en tête dis-moi, mais non, Sasuke a sa fierté, il va déprimer dans son coin comme un grand et bouder, lol XD

**Stina** : Respire profondément et voilà le chapitre sous tes yeux ébahis, lol.

**Lilyvand** : Non, non, non ! Je n'abandonnerais jamais une de mes fics ! Juste que ce chapitre a joué de malheur (c'est le 13ème, c'est pas pour rien) Et donc Sasuke ne va pas finir avec Naruto dans ce chapitre mais sûrement dans un chapitre un peu plus loin ;p

* * *

**_Note_** : Bon... ce sera un n-ième désolé, je le crains. En plus, j'avais déjà écrit mon chapitre au début août et il ne me manquait plus que de le réécrire sur ordinateur et de répondre aux reviews (ce qui m'a pris trois jours...) Mais pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les précédents (genre deux ou trois pages en plus que d'habitude). Non parce que avec mes études que je fais, je vais avoir encore moins de temps donc c'est pour vous faire tenir jusqu'à la prochaine fois !

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Sakura était une fille intelligente.

Après le retour de Sasuke, la nouvelle Hokage, Tsunade, l'avait prise comme apprentie et elle avait appris qu'un autre sennin légendaire s'intéressait de près à Naruto. Lorsqu'elle avait voulu en savoir plus sur Jiraiya, Tsunade avait soupiré gravement et avait dicté tous les défauts possibles de ce pervers. Pas étonnant qu'il ait embarqué le ninja inventeur du Sexy no Justu, songea la kunoichi aux cheveux roses. Les deux pervers étaient tous les deux partis pour une mission d'entraînement.

En plus de tout cela, Sakura était d'un excellent sens de l'observation.

Il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, avant que Naruto ne partent pour des terres inconnues, elle avait croisé Sasuke dans la rue. Enfin croisé... plutôt bousculé... Sasuke avait eu une mine grave alors qu'il marchait d'un pas vif. Comment décrire la différence entre sa face habituelle et celle qu'elle avait perçu à ce moment là ? De longues années de pratique.

Il portait ses affaires personnelles – brosses à dent, kunais... et puis ça devait être tout – sur son dos et à la main. Cela voudrait donc dire qu'il partait de chez Naruto. Sakura ne voyait pas le blond mettre à la porte le dernier des Uchihas donc ce devait être une action décidée par ce dernier. A sa tête, il devait y avoir eu une dispute.

Malgré son envie d'aller voir le brun, la kunoichi avait préféré demander toute l'histoire à Naruto – qui ne lui refusait rien. Elle sonna chez lui au moins 10 fois avant que le blond ne surgisse derrière elle.

— Wouah ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Sakura-chaaan ! Tu es venu me voir ? Tu as enfin remarqué que j'étais vachement mieux que Sasuke ? Cet abruti que je comprends pas...

— Euh..., commença-t-elle avant de se remettre de sa surprise : Vous vous êtes disputés ? Je l'ai croisé il y a un instant avec toutes ses affaires.

— Disputés, je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, il me fait la tronche. On était en train de discuter tranquillement de la soirée, il m'a fait une révélation pas possible – beurk beurk – et il s'est énervé comme ça. Il a pris ses affaires et il est parti sans un mot. Là je reviens de chez lui, mais c'était fermé. J'ai bien essayé de forcer l'entrée, mais c'était piégé ; j'ai essayé de passer par les toits, mais j'ai été accueilli par des kunais et des shurikens.

— ...

Une... révélation ? Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux. Non... Sasuke s'était déclaré ! Sakura n'en revenait pas...

Et Naruto qui agissait comme s'il ne comprenait pas la colère de leur coéquipier. Bon, le blond était tellement dense que sur ces sujets-là, il ne valait mieux pas chercher la logique chez lui. Il se pourrait tout aussi bien que le brun se soit déclaré, mais que Naruto ait répondu à côté de la plaque. Mais alors il n'aurait pas parlé de « révélation » et n'aurait pas eu cette réflexion...

— Et qu'est-ce que c'était comme révélation ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Naruto lui fit signe de s'approcher et lui murmura à l'oreille :

— Kiba et Shino sont amoureux !

Ensuite, il fit de telles grimaces que Sakura commença à percevoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais quant aux fondements de cette révélation, Sakura en doutait profondément – enfin, sa vision restait assez concentrée sur Sasuke alors peut-être avait-elle raté ce commérage.

— Comment cela se fait-il ? demanda-t-elle, lui tirant les vers du nez. Je veux dire... Comment Sasuke a-t-il découvert qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Il les a vu ensemble ou bien ce ne sont que des rumeurs ?

— Ca, j'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a pété un câble. Mais sinon, tu veux entrer ?

— Non, surtout pas, déclara précipitamment la fille aux cheveux roses.

Elle était partie tout aussi rapidement, de peur de ne pas trouver une bonne excuse. Depuis, elle avait essayé de voir Sasuke, mais l'entrée de sa maison était autant gardée que l'avait décrit le blond.

A présent, ce dernier était parti on ne savait où – avec un professeur douteux – et elle-même suivait l'enseignement de Tsunade. Sakura avait appris que Kakashi avait repris son entraînement avec Sasuke, mais impossible de le contacter.

Un jour, avant une mission, Sakura s'ouvrit à l'Hokage :

— Tsnuade-sama...

— Oui, Sakura ? dit la quinquagénaire.

— Je... je crois que Saskue va faire une bêtise...

— ... et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Il m'a dit un jour que quelque chose de plus fort le retenait à présent à Konoha, plus que son serment de ninja.

— Oui... il vous a sûrement parlé d'une... d'une personne, mais...

— Tu sais de qui il s'agit ? Pff... J'aurais du m'en douter ; vous étiez coéquipiers. Alors, de qui s'agit-il ?

— Je ne peux...

— C'est un ordre de ton Hokage !

— ...

— Alors ?

— C'est de l'abus d'autorité, marmonna Sakura, puis plus haut : C'est un garçon.

— Sasuke ? Euh, oui... je pense que toutes les kunoichis de Konoha sont au courant.

— Non, je veux dire, la personne qu'il aime.

Tsunade ouvrit de grands yeux, puis ses joues se teintèrent de rouge et elle gloussa. Cette nouvelle semblait l'amuser au plus haut point. Elle cacha sa large bouche derrière sa main et se retourna pour que son apprentie ne la voie pas exploser de rire. Sakura se vexa.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tsunade essuya quelques larmes qui avaient échappé à son contrôle, puis refit face à Sakura :

— Je comprends pourquoi il avait un air pincé le jour de son retour... Ah, vraiment, je ne m'y attendais pas – mais il semblait tellement associable que je ne l'aurais pas non plus avec une fille... Que de déception... n'est-ce pas Sakura ?

— Je... euh..., rougit cette dernière.

— Mais peu importe, ne me fait pas plus attendre, qui est donc l'heureux élu ?

— ...

— Voyons, tu m'as bien dit que Sasuke allait peut-être repartir vers Orochimaru, non ?

— Ce n'est pas...

— Peu importe. Donc pour l'avenir et la prospérité de Konoha, il faut absolument que Sasuke Uchiha soit heureux. Seulement épouse, pardon, un époux pourra le calmer. Il a trop de haine envers son frère pour pouvoir la refouler plus longtemps. Il faut lui faire penser à autre chose. Alors, qui est-ce ? Est-il de Konoha ?

— O-Oui, il s'agit de Naruto.

Et c'était reparti... La respectable Hokage resta sans voix un instant avant de rire à gorge déployé – main devant la bouche, on se cache le visage, on rit jusqu'à avoir la larme à l'œil, bref...

Visiblement, savoir que le taciturne associable – tellement qu'on pourrait le penser muet – Uchiha pensait secrètement toutes les nuits au bagarreur, grande gueule avec de la joie de vivre – mais ça rejoignait sa grande gueule (s'il pouvait d'ailleurs la fermer de temps à autre, ça arrangerait sûrement beaucoup de monde...) – donc penser à l'Uzumaki que tout le monde connaissait, tout cela semblait prêter à rire. Sakura ne voyait pas tellement pourquoi.

Ainsi, Tsunade se calma une seconde fois :

— Et donc c'est à cause de Naruto que Sasuke pourrait trahir ?

— ... Moui... à quelque chose près... Ils se sont disputés il y a quelques jours et tandis qu'on ne peut pas approcher Sasuke, Naruto ne voit absolument pas ce qu'il a fait de mal et est incapable de faire un compte rendu précis de la soirée. Juste que Kiba et Shino sortiraient ensem...

Et c'était reparti pour une troisième fois... Ah quelle Hokage ! Sakura roula des yeux, exaspérée. Elle essaya d'en placer une, mais impossible sur le moment. Finalement, elle profita d'un répit entre deux éclats de rire pour ajouter :

— Cette information n'a pas été vérifiée... Naruto a peut-être – sûrement – mal compris.

— Oh, commenta la plus vieille, légèrement déçue. Ce sera donc à vérifier...

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien. Tsunade se mit alors à réfléchir, faisant peur à la jeune kunoichi.

— En fait, il faudrait qu'ils se parlent, finit-elle par dire.

— Mais Sasuke...

— Sasuke ne sera pas un problème. On demandera à Kakashi de le ramener de force s'il le faut.

— Mais Naruto...

— Il ne sera pas un problème non plus. J'enverrais quelqu'un dont la mission serait de retrouver Jiraiya et de lui transmettre un message.

— Que voulez-vous faire « exactement » ?

— Rien qui te concerne, Sakura, sourit Tsunade.

C'était un sourire dont il ne fallait pas faire confiance. Mais comment faire pour arrêter ses plans diaboliques alors qu'elle était allée si loin ?

Sakura se promit d'essayer de contacter l'héritier Uchiha pour le mettre en garde de ce complot... si jamais il la laissait l'approcher...

* * *

Il les détestait. Il les détestait tous. Il aurait du fuir pendant qu'il avait encore la possibilité. Mais franchement, ça, c'était bas. Très bas. Il leur ferait payer un jour ou un autre. On ne se moquait pas impunément de Sasuke Uchiha !

Déjà, ça avait été une journée affreuse. Aussi bien, Naruto était à des kilomètres de là, autant Sakura n'avait qu'à faire quelques pas pour le harponner. Et ce matin, elle avait été des plus tenaces pour on ne savait quelle raison. Elle avait essayé de déjouer les pièges de son entrée et elle avait presque réussi – il faudrait qu'il se renseigne sur des pièges plus difficiles... Avec une force prodigieuse, elle avait démoli au moins deux murs – la garce, qui c'est qui allait payer les réparations ?

Puis l'après-midi, Kakashi avait été carrément sadique. Il l'avait fait suer sang et eau jusqu'à pas d'heure, épuisant toutes ses réserves. Et alors qu'il allait enfin goûter au plaisir de manger – on aurait dit Naruto – voilà que 10 anbus étaient entrés, l'avaient bâillonné puis mis hors service. Il avait alors pensé à toute sorte de scénario, et celui où on l'emprisonnait et le torturait pour avoir osé trahir quelques heures, revenait le plus souvent.

Mais jamais au grand jamais il n'avait pensé à « ça » !

Pour on ne savait qu'elle raison, il était attaché avec des menottes spéciales qui l'empêchaient de s'en séparer. La deuxième « bonne » nouvelle était qu'il était attaché à un lit, ce qui était vraiment de mauvais goût. Mais qu'en plus, Naruto soit à l'autre bout des menottes, et donc sur le même lit, était impardonnable.

Bon qu'ils soient enfermés dans le sous-sol de l'académie – dans une cellule de prison donc – sans fenêtre, avec juste une porte blindée, ça pouvait passer. Mais tout le reste, non. Cette situation lui montrait alors que tout Konoha était au courant de son étrange attirance ? C'était génial... Il se vengerait. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais ce serait un futur certain.

Sasuke tira sur son lien, plus pour passer le temps que pour autre chose.

Naruto qui était encore assommé jusque là, se réveilla enfin. Il se rendit compte de son environnement surprenant à sa manière, c'est-à-dire en ouvrant de grands yeux bleus et en gueulant sur tout et n'importe quoi, et en faisant de grands gestes inutiles qui firent bouger le lit de quelques centimètres et qui firent tomber le brun.

— Calme-toi, baka !

— Ah ! Sasuke ! Toi aussi t'es là ! M'enfin qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Je ne sais pas. Et arrête de brailler, ça ne sert à rien.

— Mais on ne va pas rester là les bras croisés quand même ! On est où là ? Chez Orochimaru ?

— Non, nous sommes à Konoha.

— ... Ah ?

Naruto semblait inquiet, plus qu'il n'aurait fallu. Sasuke lui en demanda la raison.

— Tu veux bien me parler maintenant ?

Sasuke se détourna du blond qui avait arboré un sourire victorieux. Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux de lui déjà ? Mais Naruto se calma de lui-même et répondit même à la question de Sasuke, le visage grave :

— Bah en fait, j'étais en train d'essayer un truc avec... avec le pouvoir de Kyuubi. Jiraiya était en train de m'aider à le contrôler et... je crois que j'ai perdu connaissance – enfin, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois... Bref, quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais déjà emprisonné par les anbus et ils m'ont offert un autre petit somme. Alors... peut-être que je suis devenu trop dangereux pour Konoha...

Quand il le voyait ainsi, Sasuke ne doutait plus de ses sentiments pour Naruto. Il l'avait aimé la fois où il était parti voir Orochimaru, car il s'était battu avec toutes ses tripes et il avait sorti ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Ce n'était plus son visage niais de tous les jours. Et là, ce visage inquiet lui allait et pourtant ça ne lui allait pas... Naruto aimait la vie, fonçait dans le tas, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas comme ça.

Sasuke eut un geste vers le blond, mais le réprima bien vite – et il y avait intérêt que Naruto ne l'ait pas vu, sinon il allait se pendre.

— Je ne pense pas, dit-il enfin. Sinon, ils ne m'auraient jamais laissé en vie. Et puis, ils n'auraient pas mis deux criminels dans la même cellule. JE pense que si on se tient tranquille, ils se lasseront et nous remettrons dehors.

— Oh...

Le blond regarda pensivement ses menottes et tira dessus, tirant Sasuke par la même occasion qui tira à son tour pour se venger.

Au bout de 10 minutes, las de ce petit jeu, Naruto entama la conversation, car Naruto n'était pas synonyme de silence.

— Mais maintenant qu'on est là et qu'on a rien à faire, tu vas me dire pourquoi t'as commencé à me bouder ?

— Je n'ai pas..., répliqua le brun avant de se taire, décidant que Naruto ne comprendrait pas. Rien.

— Si ! Vas-y, vas-y, vas-y, vas-...

— Tais-toi, baka ! Je suis sûr que y'a des caméras qui nous surveillent. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que tout Konoha soit au courant de toute l'affaire, non ?

— De quoi ? De Shino et Kiba ?

— Mais non...

Sasuke roula des yeux, puis finalement sembla changer d'avis.

— En fait, si. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu avais agi avec autant de dégoût. C'est vrai, quoi. Ils ne sont pas tes amis ? Tu vas les renier juste parce qu'eux, au moins, ont eu le courage – pas comme certains – de ne pas se cacher la face et de s'assumer ?

— Euh non... Ce sont mes amis, c'est pas ça le problème. Mais... deux gars ensemble...

— Quoi ? agressa presque le brun. Tu ne te vois pas sortir avec un autre ninja ?

— Moi ! Pas du tout !

Naruto semblait ne pas avoir fini sa réponse car il fronça les sourcils en se grattant la tête et en baissant des yeux regardant dans le vague. Il réfléchit un instant avant de relever la tête vers le brun :

— Enfin, je pense que si vraiment j'ai une illumination, peut-être que je pourrais faire des concessions. Mais ça m'étonnerait, ahaha !

— Bah quoi ? Ton Sexy no Jutsu ne sert pas à ça ?

— Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, baka ! T'es vraiment... C'est Kakashi qui t'a contaminé avec son Ichi Ichi Paradise ? Dis-toi que je me coltine l'« auteur » carrément et que j'ai survécu !

— ...

— Mais t'inquiète pas ! Je ne suis pas du genre à lâcher mes amis pour une broutille !

— Mmh...

Non, Naruto était vraiment dense. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait rajouté en plaisantant :

« Bah quoi, Sasuke ? T'as l'air concerné... Tu serais pas amoureux d'un gars ? Ahah ! »

Mais non, pas à Sasuke. Quoi ? C'était tellement invraisemblable que ça ? Pourtant il avait toujours été froid avec les filles – mais aussi avec les garçons parce que personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville (cheville qui se portait à merveille si quelqu'un voudrait savoir).

Mais Sasuke se sentait un peu mieux, maintenant qu'il avait parlé avec la base de ses problèmes. C'était un défi difficile à relever, mais il n'était pas le dernier des Uchihas pour rien ! Ils verraient tous à Konoha qu'il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de leur « aide ».

Naruto commença à brailler sur son entraînement retardé et Sasuke tira de plus en plus sur les menottes dans des efforts désespérés.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Sasuke** : Ca n'avance pas... 

**Mydaya** : Je sais – _sigh !_

**Sasuke** : eh ben, faudrait peut-être écrire autre chose alors ? Hein ? Je te signale que c'est toi l'auteur et que tu pourrais très bien faire accélérer les choses v.v

**Myda** : Mais j'ai pas fini de mettre tout ce que je voulais T-T

**Sasuke** : M'en fiche.

**Myda** : Siouplé, ayez pitié de moi, pas comme cet anti-social ! è.é

**Sasuke** : Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'anti-...

**Myda** : Ignorez-le simplement, il veut simplement qu'on s'occupe de lui... Un instant... _choppe Naruto et le jette sur Sasuke_ Voilà, occupe-toi et laisse-moi tranquille.

**Sasuke** : grumph...

**Myda** : Bref, si vous avez un quelconque (même important) avis, reviewez-moi, please ! n.n


	14. Nos règlements de compte

**Chapitre 14 : Nos règlements de compte**

* * *

**Série** : Naruto

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Genre** : Shojo. Ce qui sous-entend que si vous voyez soudain des petits cœurs volants tout autour de vous, je ne suis pas tenue responsable !!

**Couples** : SasuNaru Powaaaaaa !

**Disclaimer** : Voilà, je... je... enfin bref, vous comprenez... C'est parfaitement clair, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais rajouter de plus, n'est-ce pas ? Comment ça, je sers à rien ? Et en plus je n'ai pas les persos ? Mince.

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour tous vos encouragements, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir !! Donc tout d'abord un grand merci à **Rika 01**, **La survoltée**, **Didilove****37**, **Maeve Fantasy**, **Artemis**, **Les Folles Furieuses**, **Ayura-chan**, **Lulu 342**, **Ashura Shadow**, **o-Inuka-o**, **oOYumiOo**, **Natsue 77**, **Phibriza Hellmaster**, **Kim Shizumi**, **Momokoj**, **Mikau****32**, **Nanou-chan****et Toya-chan**, **Kokoroyume**, **Tenshimizu** et **Chibi Sadako** à qui j'ai envoyé (normalement) un mail.

**Sans oublier un merci, aussi grand que l'autre, aux revieweurs anonymes :**

**Petite Sally** : Bah tu sais, quand je mets autant de temps pour écrire, j'essaye quand même de faire un chapitre potable, lol. Et bon, j'ai été un peu lente, mais puisque ma dernière publication s'est faite le jour de ton anniversaire, je te le souhaite maintenant ! (comme quoi, j'ai pas oublié !)

**Chise** : Moi, abandonner ? Jamais ! Par contre, je crains que je ne dois faire face à des périodes de manque d'inspiration totale. Heureusement quand l'inspiration est là, ça carbure, mais sinon... Ah mais Naruto va tomber dans les filets de l'ingénieux Sasuke sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte tout de suite, lol ! Lol, un grognement de dinosaure ! Moi, je voyais plutôt « grumph » comme une remarque d'un homme préhistorique doué de peu de vocabulaire XD (mais ça peut revenir au même, lol !)

**Vivi** : Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir reviewée ! Ca faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas lu ma fic ? Argh, c'est sûrement à cause de moi : ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié la suite... Suite qui, j'espère, te plaira !

**Feuwise** : Tsunade n'est pas pire que Jiraiya, mais je sens que l'avoir côtoyé ne l'a pas aidée à ne pas être perverse, lol ! Ah, concernant Naruto, il va commencer à se rendre compte de quelque chose...

**Lilyvand** : Lol ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir été aussi lente à publier (pour que ce soit une véritable folie lorsque je poste un chapitre !) J'espère que la suite te procurera autant d'enthousiasme !

**Clairou-chan** : Je suis désolée que la suite se soit faite un peu attendre, mais la voici !! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**EriZu** : Bah Tsunade est Hokage quand même alors même si ses ordres ne sont pas très... euh politiques, ils sont quand même sous ses ordres. Elle peut bien prétexter n'importe quoi, lol XD Sinon, je pense que ça a beaucoup amusé Kakashi de tuer son élève à la tâche, lol. (je le vois bien avec son sourire sadique sous son masque XD) Bref, je suis contente que tu te régales !

**Kitasama** : Ah, je ne connaissais pas du tout la chanson "Anti-social tu perd ton Sang froid" De qui est-ce ? Mais effectivement, ça correspond à fond à Sasuke, lool ! XD En plus, il va encore le perdre, son sang froid, dans ce chapitre… Enfin tu verras quoi. Merci beaucoup pour tous tes encouragements !

**Enzo** : Ah la dispute aurait du durer plus longtemps ? J'avais peur de trop en faire... De toute manière, c'est pas qu'ils vont se disputer à chaque chapitre mais presque, lool ! XD Non, disons qu'ils peuvent parfois péter quelques plombs... Ah Sasuke ne va pas souffrir tant que ça dans ce chapitre, mais par la suite, je ne dis pas...

**Coraline** : Mais c'est normal de finir un chapitre alors que y'a du suspense. En fait, même les lecteurs aiment ça, mais juste inconsciemment, lol. Enfin bref, c'est fait exprès ;p Merci pour ta review !

**Stessy 91** : Lol, toi aussi tu veux un stage chez Tsunade ? (eh, quand on a le pouvoir, on peut se permettre d'avoir des anbus à sa disposition perso, lol) Et je tiens à préciser que Sasuke et Naruto étaient enchaînés aux mêmes menottes donc ils n'étaient pas si séparés que ça ! Sakura va réussir sa mission et Naruto va effectivement devenir un tantinet moins boulet, lol XD

**Note** : Pour me faire pardonner l'année qui s'est écoulée sans même un chapitre de ma part, ce chapitre sera encore plus long que le précédent et, je l'espère, vous plaira tout autant ! En plus, le suspense ne sera pas aussi violent que certaines fois, lol.

_Bonne lecture !!_

* * *

Pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Naruto n'arrêta pas de parler. De tout et de rien – enfin, surtout de rien. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Sasuke commença à être habitué à ce bourdonnement incessant, comme un bruit de fond apaisant. Mais paradoxalement, Naruto avait aussi besoin de respirer entre toutes ses tirades mégalomanes et il y avait parfois quelques minutes de silence durant lesquelles il constatait l'assèchement de sa gorge. Pendant ces moments-là, Sasuke lui jetait des coups d'œil, pour être sûr qu'il allait bien, de moins en moins habitué à un silence presque gênant.

— Naruto, murmura Sasuke alors que l'autre reprenait son souffle.

— Ouais ? cria presque le blond.

— Chut, moins fort.

— Quoi ? bougonna Naruto.

— Il faut qu'on s'en aille d'ici.

— Hein ? Mais t'es pas bien ? Pour avoir tout Konoha à ses trousses ? Ne me dis pas que tu veux retourner près d'Orochimaru ! Si tel est le cas, je me mettrais en travers de ta route !

— Mais non, soupira le brun, excédé que cette histoire revienne à chaque fois sur le tapis. Tu vois bien qu'on essaye de nous soutirer des informations par l'usure. Et si nous...

— Des informations ?

Le front de Naruto se plissa, totalement perplexe. Il regarda bêtement son coéquipier :

— Sur quoi ? S'ils voulaient savoir quelque chose, ils n'avaient qu'à demander.

— Non, je pense qu'ils essayent de voir comment nous réagissons.

— Ils veulent voir ce que ça nous fait d'être enfermé ? demanda Naruto, sceptique. La vieille n'a pas un esprit tordu comme ça.

— La vieille ?

— L'Hokage... Tsunade, quoi. C'est une amie de Jiraiya.

— Ho.

Vraiment, c'était bien de Naruto d'insulter les gens les plus respectables de Konoha. Même Jiraiya y était passé. C'est alors que – sans même qu'il lui ai demandé quoique ce soit – Naruto commença à lui détailler son combat hé-ro-ï-que contre Orochimaru, aux côtés des inutiles vieux – qui étaient Tsunade et Jiraiya. Bref, il semblait avoir tout fait...

Sasuke en profita pour songer à la manière de sortir de tout ça : c'est qu'il n'avait pas abandonné sa première idée ! C'était surtout qu'il n'aimait pas savoir qu'il était surveillé nuit et jour dans ses faits et gestes. Bien entendu, il aurait du s'attendre à ça lorsqu'il était revenu à Konoha, mais Naruto avait eu le don de lui faire oublier le traitement de faveur dont il bénéficiait.

Le brun observa plus attentivement la pièce dans laquelle ils devaient cohabiter et essaya d'y trouver des idées. Les menottes et le lit étant d'un alliage spécial, ils ne pouvaient pas essayer – avec les moyens du bord – de s'en débarrasser. Aussi fallait-il s'enfuir de là avec le lit. Par la porte, hors de question, même ridicule. Mais par contre, le mur pouvait ne pas être aussi invincible que ça.

— Naruto ! s'exclama-t-il, pour couvrir le babillement de son voisin.

— Quoi ? Je n'ai pas fini.

— Oui... euh... j'aurais éventuellement besoin de toi.

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux, visiblement étonné par cette requête, puis un large sourire éclaira son visage tandis que ses yeux se rétrécissaient.

Sasuke n'osa pas continuer, se demandant soudain si Naruto n'allait pas faire une plaisanterie douteuse, se rapprochant douloureusement de la vérité tout en se moquant d'elle. Si jamais il en était ainsi, jamais il ne pourrait gagner le cœur de Naruto. Dès le départ, il aurait du se douter que son ancien coéquipier était impossible à gérer et qu'il ne connaissait sûrement pas le mot « amour ». Avec Sakura, il éprouvait seulement de l'admiration – enfin il l'espérait peut-être un peu.

Mais jamais il ne serait prêt à tout pour une seule personne, une personne spéciale. Quoique… en fait, il était prêt à tout, pour tout le monde... Naruto aimait réellement ses amis et il ne se posait même pas la question s'il fallait en sauver un ou pas – son propre cas était un exemple frappant. Donc que pouvait-il alors faire pour quelqu'un qui lui semblerait spécial ?

A une fille, il pouvait toujours lui offrir des fleurs... Sasuke rougit intérieurement, se remémorant d'avoir offert indirectement une fleur à Naruto. Mais ce dernier, pouvait-il lui offrir quoique ce soit ? En y resongeant, le brun secoua – toujours intérieurement – la tête, trouvant cette idée ridicule.

A présent, l'objet de ses pensées gloussait sans vergogne. Tout d'un coup, il se leva sur le lit, riant enfin à gorge déployée. Bon. Il allait se moquer de lui. Mais dans quel sens ?

— Dommage que Sakura ne soit pas là ! s'exclama-t-il enfin. Quand on sera sorti d'ici, je lui dirais que le grrrrrrand Sa-su-ke a besoin d'aide !! Hahaha !! Je sais, Sasuke, tu as toujours besoin de moi, mais de toute manière, j'ai toujours été indispensable dans le groupe 7, parce que j'ai toujours été le chef, hein ?! Avoue !

Sasuke émit un léger soupir de soulagement. Mais pourquoi se prenait-il autant la tête alors que le blond restait le même, malgré leur éloignement physique durant quelques semaines. Avec lui, il ne valait mieux pas se poser trop de questions et penser toujours au plus facile. Le brun soupira franchement : l'ego surdimensionné de Naruto était parfois un peu pesant – surtout qu'il n'était pas justifié !

— Mais oui, mais oui, marmonna-t-il. Donc, je disais...

— Eh ! Ce n'était pas convainquant !

— Naruto, se plaignit le brun. J'essaye de nous faire so...

— Si tu veux de l'aide, tu n'as qu'à demander gentiment ! le coupa Naruto, avec une fierté vraiment mal placée.

C'en était trop. Sasuke le prit violemment pas le col et le rapprocha dangereusement de son visage, les yeux furieux.

— Ecoute-moi bien, sale daube ! Nous sommes coincés dans ce trou pourri, sûrement par ta faute ! J'essaye, depuis tout à l'heure, de trouver le moyen de nous faire sortir de là, pendant que tu ne penses qu'à te vanter ! Mais dis-toi bien, Naruto, on n'a jamais vu de ninjas avec une aussi grande gueule que toi et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que les daubes comme toi ne méritent même pas d'être ninjas, et d'autre part, ils se font attraper le plus rapidement possible par les ennemis !! En fait, toute ta puissance provient de Kyuubi. Toi, tu n'es rien ! Sans ce démon, tu serais qu'un pauvre petit paysan tout seul, sans amis et sans rien ! Alors arrête de parler à tort et à travers et agis !

Il le repoussa alors brusquement à l'autre bout du lit, totalement excédé par cette attitude dans cette situation désespérée. Naruto se redressa, mais ne regarda pas le brun en face. Il semblait vexé, bien sûr, mais presque peiné. Sasuke resta à fulminer dans son coin, ressassant tout ce qu'il n'avait pas dit, ne remarquant que superficiellement l'état du blond.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Naruto marmonna :

— Peuh ! On dirait Néji en train de parler. Vous êtes vraiment tous les mêmes, quand vous êtes dans une grande et ancienne famille de Konoha ! Néji aussi n'arrêtait pas de me traiter de perdant, mais je l'ai quand même vaincu, et tout seul ! Je lui ai montré que je valais quelque chose. Et toi aussi, tu verras que je suis peut-être même plus puissant que toi !!

— Alors aide-moi, répliqua le brun. Kakashi-sensei n'arrêtait pas de répéter que le travail d'équipe était tout, dans un groupe.

— Mouais... Bah qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

— Rapprocher le lit d'un des murs.

— Pourquoi faire ?

— Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer maintenant parce que je sais qu'on nous épie, mais une fois qu'on sera sorti, tu auras compris. Ok ?

Naruto bouda quelques instants, semblant visiblement peser le pour et le contre. Mais contre toute attente, il ne le contredit pas, acquiesça de la tête et se mit de l'autre côté du lit pour le soulever. Sasuke sembla heureux que le blond ne fasse pas plus d'histoire et qu'il aille dans son sens et souleva le lit pour le placer contre le mur opposé à la porte.

Innocemment, Sasuke plaqua son oreille contre la pierre froide et, grâce à ses sens de ninjas et de Uchihas, sentit qu'il y avait un couloir vide, puis l'extérieur même. Il se décolla de la pierre et la tâta avec ses mains, toujours aussi discrètement, essayant de sentir là où les jutsus ne fonctionnaient pas. Mmh... Il fallait faire diversion.

— Et donc, Naruto, tu disais sur ton combat contre Orochimaru ?

— Non rien.

— Mais si, raconte.

— Non. Tu t'en fiches.

Oh… ça s'était vu ? Il était véritablement vexé à présent. Mais comment lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait couvrir les bruits qu'il ferait en tapant dans la roche ?

Sasuke soupira et se rapprocha du blond. Ce dernier, surpris, recula. Le brun lui fit alors distinctement signe de s'approcher. L'autre s'exécuta avec méfiance... L'Uchiha commença à se dire qu'il pouvait toujours continuer de draguer Naruto, sans faire mine d'y toucher, étudiant du même coup, les comportements de son ancien coéquipier. Il déglutit lentement, se demandant si Naruto ferait vraiment tout ce qu'il voudrait...

Hésitant quand même, il avança la main pour frôler la joue de Naruto, caresser du bout des doigts sa nuque et finir par emprisonner son épaule, l'attirant inexorablement contre lui. La peau sous sa main frissonna, mais son possesseur ne broncha pas, se laissant entraîner. Sasuke se rapprocha alors à son tour, ses lèvres en avant. Naruto ne bougea toujours pas, mais ses grands yeux bleus fixaient la tête du brun sans jamais avoir besoin de cligner des yeux, semblait-il. Le dernier descendant des Uchiha arriva vraiment très proche de son vis-à-vis avant de dévier vers sa joue, faisant frémir à tous deux le duvet de leur joue. C'était comme s'il frôlait sa peau, lui électrisant les sens. Sa bouche se dressa alors à quelques millimètres de son oreille, lui soufflant un peu d'air frais sur cette zone sensible.

Naruto frissonna encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci, se dégagea complètement, une main posée sur son oreille :

— Eh ! Ca chatouille !

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu es sensible ! se plaignit Sasuke.

Fort content de son effet, Sasuke remarqua les joues rosées de son vis-à-vis. Ca marchait !

Il lâcha complètement Naruto et prit une pose excédée :

— Je voulais t'expliquer ce que je voulais faire, mais si tu n'es pas capable de supporter un moindre mal...

— Quoi !! s'insurgea le blond, à son tour vexé. Quoi ?! Vas-y, dis-moi !

Il tendit alors lui-même l'oreille, laissant le brun recommencer son petit manège, mais sans se dégager, même lorsque ce dernier le taquina encore en lui soufflant une petite brise. Voyant la ténacité du brun, il arrêta sa comédie et murmura le plus sensuellement et subtilement possible – trop peut-être pour que le blond le remarque...

— Il faudrait que tu fasses une diversion en discutant pour que je puisse faire ce que j'ai à faire.

— Ok.

Naruto rompit le charme en s'éloignant du brun, s'installant plus confortablement sur le lit. Sasuke reprit sa position contre le mur, les yeux dans le vague.

— Non mais t'as raison, je parle sans arrêt et c'est ce qui me manque dans les missions : le camouflage. Toi, tu dois y exceller Mr Je-ne-dis-que-trois-mots-dans-la-même-journée.

— Ca se travaille, commenta Sasuke.

— Néji aussi a travaillé dur lors de nos examens, mais j'ai quand même gagné ! Comme quoi !

Quoi, il n'allait quand même pas engager la conversation sur ça alors qu'ils venaient de se remettre de leur petite engueulade, quand même ! Mais vu son air nonchalant, essayant de ne pas le regarder, comme si cette discussion était lancée au hasard, ça semblait être l'idée. C'était vraiment quelqu'un qui voulait que tout soit clair. Impossible d'être hypocrite. Pas comme son frère, Itachi Uchiha...

Pour ne plus penser à ce dernier, le brun accepta finalement le sujet.

— C'est vrai qu'avec un peu de travail personnel, on peut y arriver... Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, Naruto, tous les efforts que Néji, moi et même Hinata doivent fournir pour faire bonne figure aux yeux de la famille. C'est aussi une sorte de fierté familiale. Toi, ce n'est pas le même type de pression que tu subis, c'est tout. Laisse les autres penser différemment de toi, et...

Sa voix mourut : il avait senti une intense vibration de l'autre côté du mur. Seulement, en insistant à faire une conversation avec Naruto, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer assez pour savoir exactement ce qu'il se passait derrière. Sûrement quelqu'un qui marchait lourdement ou avec une énorme arme, comme Zabuza. De toute manière, Naruto reprenait la parole :

— Ouais... mais être dans une grande famille, ça veut dire aussi plein de gens ! Tu connais tout le monde et puis quoique tu fasses, les gens te respectent.

La sensation de vibration reprit, peut-être même un peu plus fortement. Etait-ce Akatsuki ?

Ne sentant rien de là où il était, Naruto continua :

— Moi... avec Kyuubi, les gens ne m'ont jamais respecté, donc je suis obligé de donné le meilleur de moi-même. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de me mépriser, alors que je n'étais même pas au courant du démon scellé. Et toi aussi, tu n'as pas arrêté de me traiter de sous-merde, alors que c'est toi sûrement la daube ! Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu, tu n'arrêtais pas de me snober, à te la raconter et avoir toutes les filles pour toi. Sakura en a vite eu marre de toi, j'imagine...

— Attention !!

Sasuke avait senti encore cette vibration, encore plus forte, et elle terrassait à présent le pauvre mur, faisant valdinguer le lit. Par habitude, les deux ninjas se redressèrent en un éclair et sautèrent pour éviter de voltiger. Malheureusement, les menottes – qu'ils avaient oubliées – les rappelèrent à l'ordre, mentalement et physiquement, les ramenant de force vers les barreaux du lit. Se cognant à la tête de l'autre, ils gémirent en même temps qu'ils furent renversés avec le meuble, frappant un des murs.

Au même instant, Sasuke vit du coin de l'œil la porte de leur cellule s'ouvrir pour laisser apercevoir Tsunade, avant d'être totalement recouvert par des couvertures.

Le brun, assailli par le lit au-dessus de lui, fut pourtant recueilli par une douce chaleur orange. Il ne put profiter d'avantage de sa position délicate car le blond tirait encore sur leur menotte, lui meurtrissant la chaire. Ne voulant pas être saigné à blanc, Sasuke emprisonna la main du blond assez fortement pour lui intimer de ne plus bouger.

Enfin le lit s'enleva de son dos et les deux garçons furent en même temps soulevés, avant d'être reposés, dans une position plus ou moins assise contre le lit, les mains toujours accrochées. Dans l'élan, Sasuke sentit une barre de fer se presser assez douloureusement contre son dos, tandis que Naruto semblait foncer sur lui sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Surpris, le brun plaça sa main devant lui, réceptionnant son ancien coéquipier, avant qu'il ne vienne l'embrasser, effrayé qu'il y eut autant de témoins de sa décadence.

— Désolée Sasuke, lança Sakura. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que vous seriez contre le mur. Et puisque je n'ai pas mesuré ma force...

Naruto et Sasuke se relevèrent, dévisageant les gens présents. Sakura venait effectivement du mur totalement défoncé par ses soins, tandis que Tsunade, venue tranquillement par la porte, était encadrée par deux anbus. L'Hokage croisa les bras :

— Tu as désobéi à mes ordres, Sakura.

— Ce que vous faisiez était strictement illégal. Alors forcément, j'en ai parlé au Conseil. Je ne pensais pas que vous feriez vraiment quelque chose, alors j'étais venu les sortir de ce pétrin moi-même.

— Je suis venue les sortir de là, justement parce que le Conseil voulait qu'ils y restent.

— Sasuke n'est pas...

— Il n'est pas seulement question de Sasuke, coupa la blonde en soupirant. Bon, je ne dirais rien de l'état du mur, alors rentre chez toi. Naruto, Sasuke.

— Oui ? fit le brun.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a !? s'exclama Naruto. Alors c'est de ta faute si on était coincés là-dedans. Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? En plus, t'as entraîné Jiraiya dans l'affaire alors il va pas arrêter de me la ressortir...

Tsunade fit un geste et un des anbus descella les menottes avant de les libérer. Elle continua, ignorant les couinements du blond :

— Bon, pour le moment, il vaut mieux garder profil bas. Je vous ai embarqué ici parce que le Conseil commence à se poser des questions sur vous. Je pense que lorsque vous êtes séparés, ils sont plus à cran car ils ne savent pas dans quelle région de la ville leurs yeux doivent se poser. Bah, faites comme avant : Naruto, tu peux héberger Sasuke pour un temps, non ?

— Euh... ouais.

— Bon. Je ne vous retiens pas.

Elle-même s'en alla sans un regard en arrière, commençant à donner des directives concernant la réparation du bâtiment. Sasuke se demanda réellement si elle disait vraiment la vérité ou s'il s'agissait d'un de ses plans... Peut-être un peu des deux...

Les deux compères partirent par le trou béant formé par Sakura et se dirigèrent sans une parole vers la maison du blond. En chemin, ils tombèrent sur Kiba qui se jeta presque sur eux, le regard vraiment terrifiant :

— Eh ! s'exclama Naruto, tout content. Ca fait longtemps !

— Qui est-ce qui a dit que je sortais avec Shino, lança-t-il sans préambule.

— C'est Sasuke.

— Bâtard ! rugit l'homme-chien.

Sasuke ne broncha pas devant le regard menaçant du garçon, ainsi que celui de son chien. Il prit une pose méprisante et lança :

— Y'a que toi pour croire à toutes les rumeurs qui circulent.

— Mes parents croyaient dur comme fer à cette foutue rumeur !! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?!

— Peut-être par vengeance pour l'autre fois, quand tu nous as fait tomber de la barrière alors qu'on était tranquille. Et puis, tu ne vas pas en mourir. Tu sais, il existe plein de rumeurs, sur tout le monde : toi et Shino, Kakashi et Kurenai, Naruto et moi, Hinata et moi, qu'est-ce que j'en sais.

En fait, aucune rumeur pareille ne circulait, mais bon, il avait sa fierté, et peut-être que Naruto allait relever ce qui le concernait...

— Pff ! Toi et Hinata, on aura tout vu, grommela Kiba en s'éloignant.

Il était vrai que Sasuke avait plus de chance d'être marié à Hinata Hyuuga, que Kiba, ce qui devait le rendre horriblement jaloux. Naruto grommela quelque chose mais le brun ne l'entendit pas. Ils rentrèrent dans le petit appartement, mais une fois la porte refermée, le blond se retourna vivement vers lui et fit :

— Il y en a beaucoup des rumeurs qui circulent comme ça ? Les filles ne sont pas jalouses parce qu'il y en a une entre toi et Hinata ? Je plains cette pauvre Hinata !

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et ne prit même plus la peine de lui répondre. Cela vexa le blond qui maugréa :

— Pff, c'est comme je disais, toujours à te la raconter et à me snober...

— Quoi ? C'est nouveau ça. Tu ne m'as jamais dit un truc pareil.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et fit la moue. Il était plus que vexé à présent.

Quand est-ce qu'il s'était épanché de la sorte ? Le blond se détourna sans un mot, à la surprise de Sasuke. Avait-il vraiment autant gaffé que ça?

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Sasuke** : Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui gaffe ? Ce n'est pas le monde à l'envers, là ?

**Mydaya** : Boah, tu gaffes mais Naruto y est beaucoup pour quelque chose... C'est vrai c'est dur de te concentrer, tout ça, tout ça...

**Sasuke** : _marmonne_ Je suis un grand ninja, d'abord...

**Naruto** : Hein, j'ai rien fait moi !

**Sasuke** : _ne soutiens pas le blond et évite son regard_

**Naruto** : T-T

**Sasuke** : ...

**Mydaya** : _choppe Sasuke et le balance sur Naruto_ Bon, les gars, je ne serais quand même pas toujours là pour vous pousser, hein ! On me sèche ces vilaines larmes et on se prépare quand même pour le prochain chapitre !

**Sasuke** : Ca va encore être moi le grand méchant, tiens...

**Mydaya** : Oh, mais noooooooooon ! Bref, reviewez-moi !!


	15. Ma source de problèmes

**Chapitre 15**** : Ma source de problèmes**

* * *

**Série** : Naruto

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Genre** : Shojo... Shonen... De toute manière, pour les yaoistes, il n'y a pas de barrières de ce genre XD

**Couples** : SasuNaru peut-être (enfin, je dis ça, mais ça ne se voit peut-être pas assez, non ?)

**Disclaimer** : Je n'ai pas les personnages, quelle triste nouvelle... Je vais me venger sur ces persos !! è.é

Merci beaucoup pour tous vos encouragements, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir !! Donc tout d'abord un grand merci à **Lasurvolte**, **Ptite Clad**, **Serenia 1832**, **Love Gaara** **of the** **Sand**, **Onarluca**, **Kim Shizumi**, **o-Inuka-o**, **Kita-sama**, **Les Folles Rieuses**, **Ashura** **Shadow**, **Marine**, **Moonlee**, **carO°o0°o0O°,** **Usagi-chan 524**, **Hana-chan 666**, **Kurya**, **Lili 42700** et **Cha-chaan** à qui j'ai envoyé un mail, ainsi qu'aux revieweurs anonymes :

**LECONTE Raphaèle** : Merci beaucoup pour tous tes encouragements ! J'espère qu'à partir de maintenant, je vais quand même être plus active aussi !

**Dgreyman** : Bah, avant qu'elle soit Hokage, elle avait quand même son caractère la petite Tsunade ! Et puis je la voyais bien en sadique machiavélique, lol.

**Nanou** : Tant mieux si l'histoire te plait !!

**Neko-san** : Le chapitre 15 ? Et bien il est posté là, non ? lol !

**Cyrielle** : Je suis contente que ma fanfic te plaise !

**Neo** : Je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire un lemon... peut-être.

**Jiji 84** : Eh oui du suspense ! Et après y'en a presque à chaque chapitre, lol.

**Laura** : Ne t'énerve pas, la suite est là !

**Note** : Je suis affreusement désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre. En fait, les prolongations viennent du fait que je n'ai pas trop de temps pendant mes études et je n'ai eu aucune inspiration durant les vacances précédentes. Je vous prie de m'excuser donc. Je rappelle par la même occasion que je n'abandonne aucune de mes fanfics, mais simplement, que je les laisse en suspend, le temps de retrouver mes muses. J'espère en tout cas, que ce chapitre vous plaira !

_Bonne lecture !!_

* * *

Naruto et Sasuke regardèrent la petite maison du blond sans faire un geste pour y entrer. Ils durent rester sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, mais ça leur parurent une éternité.

D'abord – par pur réflexe conditionné – Sasuke vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages, pas d'ennemis en vue. Puis après avoir calmé ses pulsions de ninja, il constata toute l'horreur.

En fait, ils étaient juste sortis – en réalité, Sasuke avait forcé le blond à faire les courses – quelques heures et voilà sur quoi ils tombaient : une maison totalement taguée d'insultes et de dessins injurieux. Les fenêtres avaient été prises pour cible par des cailloux et la porte ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose. Autour des deux jeunes garçons, les voisins – qui avaient leur maison plus loin bien sûr – chuchotaient entre eux.

Passé sa surprise, Naruto fit une grimace comique à son habitude et beugla :

— Ouah !! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici !! Qui c'est qu'a fait ça ! Il va tâter de mon Sexy no Jutsu !!

— Ca arrive souvent ?

— Quoi ? Non, pas du tout ! répondit précipitamment Naruto – peut-être un peu trop vite. Pff, ces gosses ! Si jamais je les attrape... !

— En attendant, où est-ce qu'on va s'installer ?

— Quoi ?

— On ne va pas rester dans ta baraque complètement massacrée quand même !

— Bah quoi ? Je l'ai déjà f..., commença le blond avant de se reprendre rapidement pour donner le change : Et tu veux qu'on dorme où, Monsieur Je-suis-un-vrai-ninja-et-je-peux-dormir-dehors-quand-je-veux ?

C'était sa nouvelle lubie de lui trouver des noms à rallonge. Pour l'instant, le brun n'en était pas trop lassé, mais cela n'allait pas tarder à le gonfler méchamment et un coup de poing lancé au hasard est si vite arrivé...

Après un soupir, Sasuke marmonna :

— On peut aller chez moi, si tu veux.

— La grande maison des Uchihas ?!

— Où veux-tu que j'habite, daube.

Naruto répliqua quelque chose, mais Sasuke arrêta de l'écouter – c'était devenu sa spécialité – pour se détourner de l'appartement du blond et marcher vers sa propre propriété. Après quelques pas, il entendit que Naruto lui suivait en bougonnant.

Rha, quelle galère ! En plus, la compagnie de Naruto était de plus en plus étrange. Depuis qu'ils avaient été enfermés dans une des cellules de Konoha où il paraîtrait qu'il avait fait une gaffe – la meilleure de l'année pour le descendant des Uchihas ! – Naruto le boudait plus souvent et semblait s'en souvenir. D'habitude, il restait dans son coin durant deux jours maximum, mais là, ça semblait une crise aiguë !

Alors qu'ils sautaient de toits en toits – en plus c'était l'heure de pointe parmi les ninjas ! – Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à son ancien coéquipier. Ce dernier avait le visage fermé et semblait ne pas vouloir engager une conversation. De toute manière, ces derniers temps, ça finissait en engueulade et ça commençait à lasser.

Sasuke descendit du toit pour se poster devant la grande maison des Uchihas. Il était vrai que c'était autre chose que l'appartement pourri du blond. Ce dernier avait la bouche grande ouverte et regardait la propriété avec stupéfaction.

— Wouah ! Mais c'est immense ! Pourquoi on n'a pas squatté ici dès le départ ?

Parce que le lieu recelait trop de souvenirs douloureux et qu'il était effroyablement vide et froid. Au moins, l'appartement de Naruto était chaleureux et convivial. Rien à voir avec la propreté surnaturelle des longs couloirs sans vie. Pourtant, Naruto ne fut pas touché par cet aspect, semblant admirer l'architecture, comme si un rêve d'enfant était devenu réalité. Il tourna sa bouille fendue d'un large sourire vers Sasuke :

— Hihi ! Quand je serais Hokage, j'en ferais mon quartier général ! Ca a trop la classe pour un chef.

— Si tu veux, soupira Sasuke en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour y poser leurs courses.

— Ce sera la propriété des Uzumakis !! s'exclama-t-il encore. Je fonderais mon propre clan et il sera bien plus puissant que celui des Hyuugas et des Uchihas ! Je serais superpuissant et super-respecté !

— Il faudrait peut-être que t'arrêtes de crier. Sinon tes sujets seront bientôt sourds.

— Tu n'y comprends rien, baka !

Naruto jeta plus ses courses qu'il les posa, les enfourna sans distinction – et sans classe – dans des placards vides, puis s'en alla, totalement vexé. Allons bon... Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sasuke arrêtait ses rêves de grandeur mais ça le vexait de plus en plus. Quel abruti !

Quelques heures plus tard, il constata que Naruto était parti. Sasuke fulmina pendant un bon bout de temps avant de se convaincre que c'était de Naruto dont il parlait et que ce dernier ne restait pas en place ! De toute manière, il commençait à le connaître par cœur.

Sortant dehors pour aller récupérer le petit blondinet, Sasuke se dirigea directement vers Ichikaru, le resto spécialisé dans les ramens et – oh surprise – Naruto y était attablé. Il parlait grassement avec le propriétaire qui semblait être un ami de longue date. Le blond lui parlait comme s'ils étaient des amis proches... Il ne parlait pas avec autant de simplicité lorsqu'il était avec Sasuke ou avec Sakura. Peut-être que pour avoir son attention, il valait mieux qu'il se reconvertisse en vendeur de ramens. De toute manière, il y avait comme une surpopulation de ninjas alors un de plus ou un de moins. En plus, plus personne ne lui faisait réellement confiance, après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Orochimaru, alors il pouvait tout aussi bien se trouver un boulot tranquille.

Sasuke s'arrêta de penser lorsque cette idée faillit le convaincre de renoncer à être un ninja. Dans l'ombre d'une ruelle, il se frappa le front contre le mur. A... abandonner le titre de ninja pour devenir un simple vendeur !! Rien que caresser l'idée était indigne d'un Uchiha !! Il devait se reprendre ! Naruto lui prenait la tête et il se mettait à penser tout aussi bizarrement que le blond ! Sûrement qu'être vendeur de ramens était le deuxième choix – après Hokage – de Naruto pour un travail futur.

Sasuke s'assit par terre et regarda le blond s'empiffrer de ramens comme s'il n'allait plus pouvoir en manger pendant au moins une semaine. A quoi ça servait d'avoir fait les courses si c'était pour en revenir aux ramens ? Un bruit à sa gauche attira les sens surdéveloppé du dernier des Uchihas et Shikamaru sortit de l'ombre. Les mains dans les poches, il s'assit à côté du brun en soupirant.

— Tu fais quoi, là ? demanda Sasuke.

— Je me cache.

— Pourquoi ici ?

— Par hasard.

— Bien sûr, tu vas me faire croire ça ? souffla Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils. Et tu te caches de quoi, déjà ?

— De Temari. Elle veut me forcer à faire du shopping demain.

— Et tu te caches... maintenant ? A cette heure ?

— Elle est tenace, expliqua Shikamaru en hochant la tête. En plus, Ino m'attend devant chez moi pour m'obliger à l'aider à son magasin de fleur demain ! Pff, quelle galère ! En plus Tsunade veut me forcer à m'entraîner avec Sakura pour lui faire varier ses stratégies.

— Je remarque que tu es très demandé des filles.

— Quelle galère, conclut Shikamaru.

— ...

— J'ai entendu certaines choses sur toi, Sasuke.

— Des choses désagréables, j'imagine.

— Entre autre. N'entraîne pas Naruto là-dedans.

— ... Il s'entraîne très bien tout seul dans les merdes.

— Tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Au fait, si c'était Naruto que tu surveillais, il est déjà parti.

— Quoi !!

Sasuke se redressa brusquement et remarqua, effectivement, qu'aucune tête blonde n'était assise chez Ichikaru. Réalisant son excès de réaction, le brun se tourna vers Shikamaru, mais ce dernier avait une terrible face de poker. Sasuke étrécit les yeux, se demandant s'il devait le menacer ou le snober – et opta bien sûr pour la seconde solution.

Alors qu'il allait partir, Shikamaru dit :

— Il est allé chez les Hyuugas.

Sasuke ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et emprunta la voie des toits. Il y fit d'ailleurs une bien surprenante rencontre. Des anbus, bah tiens ! Sasuke sortit quelques shurikens, le temps de se trouver une stratégie adéquate au lieu et à l'heure – c'est qu'il n'avait pas le même rythme quand il faisait nuit ! Etait-ce un coup de Tsunade ? Encore ? Ou bien du Conseil qui voyait d'un très mauvais œil un traître revenir au bercail comme si de rien n'était ?

Tout d'un coup, Shikamaru fut à côté de lui, shurikens en mains, lui aussi.

— Bon, je suppose que je n'aie pas le choix, soupira-t-il. Allez va empêcher Naruto de créer un incident diplomatique avec la plus puissante famille de Konoha, je m'occupe de cette racaille.

Sasuke hocha la tête, sans commentaire, puis repartit vers le sol pour être peut-être moins rapide mais surtout moins visible. Il entendit vaguement des combats à pas feutrés sur le toit des maisons, mais il sentit que personne ne le suivait. Ce Shikamaru était décidément quelqu'un d'intelligent, mais parviendra-t-il à se débarrasser d'anbus ? En plus, qui pouvait bien les avoir amené contre lui ?

Shikamaru aurait-il des problèmes à s'en débarasser ? En bon gros égoïste qu'il était, Sasuke ne ralentit même pas pour se demander s'il devait aider son camarade ou bien aller voir ce que fabriquait Naruto. De toute manière, Shikamaru était un professionnel et il devait bien y arriver tout seul s'il voulait faire honneur à son niveau de ninja. Pourquoi un Uchiha irait-il aider quelqu'un qui n'avait même pas fait équipe avec lui – bref qui n'était pas dans l'équipe n°7. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient élevé les moutons ensemble.

Et puis il savait où était parti Naruto... c'était louche comme information. Et pourquoi chez les Hyuugas ? Et des anbus – comme par hasard – étaient venus sur sa route. Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec les Hyuugas ? Naruto voulait-il se débarrasser de lui ? C'était la meilleure, ça ! « Supprimer quelqu'un » n'était même pas dans le vocabulaire de cette daube !!

Arrivant rapidement devant l'immense propriété des Hyuugas – même si elle n'avait rien à envier à celle des Uchihas, hein ! – Sasuke resta dans l'ombre, entendant très bien les protestations du blond de là où il se trouvait. Il semblait vouloir absolument parler avec Hinata Hyuuga. Pourquoi ?

Sasuke se mordit les lèvres et s'accroupit pour s'approcher à pas feutrés. Il remarqua que le serviteur laissait passer Néji qui semblait plutôt irrité de cette interruption de son entraînement. Il croisa les bras lorsque le visage du blond rayonna.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Naruto ?

— Néjà, tu tombes bien ! _Ils_ ne veulent pas me laisser entrer !!

— Ils ont une bonne raison. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Qu'est-ce que t'es coincé ! soupira Naruto. Je voulais parler avec Hinata ! Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi dur.

— Hinata-sama est la première descendante directe des Hyuugas, tu ne pensais quand même pas que n'importe qui pouvait venir lui parler à cette heure !

— Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! C'était ma voisine pendant l'examen des chunins ! Et elle a même essayé de m'aider à tricher !

Sasuke se demanda si ça, c'était un incident diplomatique... En tout cas, Néji devint encore plus blanc que blanc et lui apposa une main puissante sur la bouche, lui intimant vivement de se taire. Néji soupira franchement, congédia d'une voix sèche les serviteurs qui avaient été rameuté par le bruit, puis il entraîna Naruto un peu plus loin. C'est alors que son regard sembla se poser sur Sasuke.

Impossible ! Ce dernier essaya de penser à la vie palpitante d'un mur et cela sembla marcher car le brun aux cheveux longs ne focalisa plus son attention sur lui. S'il était repéré, alors pourquoi se cachait-il encore ? Ca ne paraissait pas louche, ça ?

— Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu veux à Hinata ?

— Je veux savoir si la rumeur sur elle et Sasuke est fondée.

— Qu-quoi ? Quelle rumeur !? s'exclama le normalement imperturbable Néji à présent horrifié. Sur _qui_ et _qui_ ??

— Bah, ce ne sont pas des histoires de clans ? répondit candidement le blond. Les mariages arrangés, tout ça... Je n'ai jamais vraiment bien compris.

— Et tu t'es aussi mal informé... Aucun mariage, aucune fiançailles n'est prévu avec le descendant des Uchihas, pour le moment du moins. Quoi, cela t'arrangerait un mariage arrangé ? Ca te ferait peut-être profiter des privilèges de deux clans puissants et peut-être que tu deviendras Hokage.

Assez étonnamment, Naruto s'énerva et décrocha une droite au Hyuuga qui recula de quelques pas. Néji ne se mit même pas en colère, redevenant calme comme avant – comme un descendant d'un clan puissant.

— Je serais Hokage par mes propres forces ! s'exclama Naruto, serrant les poings. Je n'ai pas besoin de rang pour que tout le monde reconnaisse ma valeur !

Naruto se détourna et s'enfuit.

Où est-ce qu'il allait encore ? Il ne fallait pas qu'il rate son chemin !

— Uchiha !

Sasuke pensa à une quantité de jurons et sortit de sa cachette pour faire face au Hyuuga – n'oubliant pas d'adopter une attitude nonchalante et surtout un regard mauvais. Il y avait intérêt à ce que Naruto rentre au manoir des Uchihas sans faire d'histoire après toutes ces balades !

— Naruto ne te laissera jamais tomber, commenta le garçon aux cheveux longs. Tu n'as pas besoin de le surveiller ; il a besoin de sa liberté.

— C'est pour ça que j'ai croisé des anbus en venant par ici ?

— Des anbus ? Tu soupçonnes la famille Hyuuga ? gronda Néji.

— Je m'interroge simplement, marmonna Sasuke sans baisser les yeux.

Les deux jeunes garçons se tinrent en chiens de faïence pendant un bon moment, puis Sasuke se détourna pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait abandonné l'idée de suivre Naruto – il n'était pas sa nourrice ni son chien de garde !

— Sasuke ? appela Néji.

— Hn ?

— Euh... où est-ce que Naruto est allé chercher la rumeur concernant toi et Hinata ?

— Aucune idée. Demande à Kiba qui lui tourne autour.

Et oui, un Uchiha savait être mesquin et rancunier. Et était toujours un rang au-dessus du clan des Hyuugas. Sasuke le quitta rapidement, le laissant ruminer une amère vengeance.

Rentrant rapidement chez lui, le brun constata qu'il y avait de la lumière. Faisant attention à ne pas se faire remarquer, Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil par une fenêtre et constata que Naruto était attablé – une seconde fois – avec Sakura. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Et pourquoi Naruto avait-il un sourire aussi idiot ?! Sasuke se sentit soudain en trop. Pourquoi y avait-il trois personnes dans un groupe de genin déjà ? Naruto et Sakura n'étaient pas très doués à la base – par rapport à lui – et ils progressaient un peu en parallèle, complétant leurs forces. Mais lui, personne n'arrivait à sa hauteur. Sasuke se souvint de la défaite qu'il avait eu face à Naruto, alors qu'il voulait rejoindre Orochimaru. Bon, peut-être qu'ils avaient bien progressé... Mais il se sentait de trop, quand même.

Chez qui il pourrait être hébergé ? Chez Shikamaru ? Il était en train de fuir les filles de Konoha, donc pas chez lui. Chez Kiba ? Après les vacheries qu'il avait faites, peut-être qu'il ne recevrait pas un super accueil. De même pour Shino. Chez Néji et Hinata ? En tant que clan rival, cela allait peut-être ajouter un froid dans les conversations. Et puis si c'était les Hyuugas qui avaient envoyé les anbus, peut-être ne valait-il mieux pas dormir sous leur toit. Chez une fille ? Pas question ; il risquerait de se faire agresser pendant la nuit.

— Ah Sasuke !

Flûte, Sakura l'avait repéré... Elle était beaucoup trop intelligente pour son bien... Faisant mine de n'être pas resté trois heures dehors, Sasuke entra par la fenêtre, comme si tout cela était naturel. Il ne reçut aucun commentaire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sakura ? demanda sèchement Sasuke, qui n'était franchement pas d'humeur.

— Je voulais juste passer pour voir si vous n'aviez besoin de rien.

— On n'a besoin de rien !! s'exclama Sasuke, plus énervé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. On n'est plus à l'école maternelle, on sait se débrouiller tous seuls ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de ta compassion parce que je suis un renégat ou que Naruto recueille un démon en lui !

Le blond parut devenir blanc. Sakura retint sa respiration, les yeux grands ouverts.

Et voilà, Sasuke avait encore fait une gaffe ! Il était tellement énervé contre lui-même ! Mais c'était à cause de cet abruti ! Toujours à faire n'importe quoi, il dépeignait sur lui ! C'était n'importe quoi ! Il se dégradait lorsqu'il était en contact avec Uzumaki. Où était partie sa fierté d'Uchiha ?

Naruto aussi semblait en colère et le blond le chopa au col d'un ton menaçant :

— Tais-toi, baka ! Je t'interdis de parler mal à Sakura !! Pense un peu au clan que tu représentes ! Regarde quelle image minable tu donnes des Uchihas à te comporter en enfant pourri gâté ! Trouve-toi une _kunoichi_ pour te calmer un peu !

— Qui c'est qui me donne des conseils ?! rétorqua Uchiha en le prenant lui aussi au col. Question comportement insupportable, tu remportes le trophée !

— Oui mais moi, je n'ai pas tout qui est à portée de main ! Pour toi c'est facile ! Avec les rumeurs sur toi et Hinata, vous allez former un superbe couple !

— Mais arrête avec ça ! Il n'y a rien entre Hinata et moi !! Il n'y a que toi qui...

— Qui quoi ?!

— Bon ça suffit ! cria Sakura et les frappant tous les deux grâce à sa force prodigieuse. On dirait des crises de jalousie infantile ! Regardez-vous ! Naruto, je ne sais pas d'où est-ce que tu tiens ton idée de Sasuke et Hinata, mais vu la position délicate de Sasuke, ça m'étonnerait que les Hyuugas n'aient pensé à un mariage pareil en ce moment ! Sasuke, je vois à quoi tu as pensé et c'est non ! C'est clair ?! Maintenant, excusez-vous !

Les deux garçons émirent chacun un grognement de dédain et restèrent muets. Sakura soupira puis regarda l'heure.

— Je dois y aller. Passez une bonne soirée et essayez de ne pas trop en faire. Vous vous entendiez bien, avant, non ?

— C'est lui qui a une personnalité pourrie ! s'exclama Naruto.

— Pff, ami avec un baka pareil ? fit Sasuke.

Sakura soupira encore puis s'en alla. Sasuke s'allongea sur le sol et ferma les yeux.

— Tu vas t'endormir là ? demanda Naruto.

— En quoi ça te regarde ?

— Tu vas attraper froid.

Rien que pour être contrariant, Sasuke avait bien envie de rester là, mais il se dit que le blond n'avait pas tout à fait tort et il commençait à se faire bien tard. Sasuke se leva donc et les guida à travers le labyrinthe des couloirs de la propriété et ils atterrirent dans une grande chambre où il étendit deux futons **(1)** par terre. Naruto s'émerveilla de tant d'espace et de la propreté des draps, puis il s'engouffra dans ses couvertures, sans même attendre le brun.

Ce dernier se coucha lentement, se disant qu'il aurait préféré dormir dans la petite chambre de l'appartement de Naruto et il suffisait qu'il tende le petit doigt pour toucher Naruto. C'était tellement vide ici...

— Sasuke ?

— Hm ?

— Tu me détestes ?

— ... non, pourquoi ?

— Pour rien.

— ...

— ...

— Désolé d'avoir dit à Sakura ton secret sur Kyuubi. J'étais énervé.

— Elle a semblé bien le prendre...

— Oui...

Sasuke se renfonça dans ses couvertures. Il regarda d'un air distrait Naruto qui tirait son futon pour être juste à côté de Sasuke. Puis le blond se bouina sous ses couvertures avec un soupir satisfait. Le brun ferma enfin les yeux et parut se calmer. En fait, cette maison n'était pas si vide que ça...

_A suivre... _

**(1)** futons : ce sont des matelas japonais qu'on pose à même le sol.

* * *

**Mydaya** : Où est passé l'ambiance calme et détendue du premier chapitre, dites-moi ? T-T C'est dur la collocation !

**Sasuke** : Oh c'est bon, hein !

**Naruto** : Wouah, qu'est-ce que t'es riche, Sasuke !!

**Sasuke** : ...

**Mydaya** : Merci Naruto pour ce commentaire constructif v.v

**Naruto** : Bah quoi ?

**Sasuke** : Passons cet épisode, je commence à en avoir marre...

**Mydaya** : Merci beaucoup de me reviewer pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas !


End file.
